Loud Music Parody
by Pirohiko-Baltazar
Summary: Musical Parody featuring the characters from The Loud House. Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon Studios. The songs are owned by mentioned owners [whether they are a studio or a band]
1. The Plagues

**The Plagues**

**Featuring: Luna, Sam and Chunk [instruments]; Lincoln as Moses, Clyde as Ramses, Chorus/Choir [Lincoln, Clyde, Tabby, Liam, Rusty, others.]**

**This is a song cover from Prince of Egypt by Dreamworks Studios. The vocals and other features belong to Nickelodeon Studios. Without Further Ado: The Plagues from Prince of Egypt. [Metal Version]**

Music Start

[Chorus/Choir]

_Thus saith the Lord._

_Thus saith the Lord. (Since you refuse to free my people)_

_Thus saith the Lord._

_Thus saith the Lord._

_Thus saith the Lord. (All through the land of Egypt)_

_{Metal Music Interlude}_

_I send a pestilence, a plague_

_Into you house, Into your bed_

_Into your streams, into your streets_

_Into your drink, into your bread_

_{Intensity Increase}_

_Upon your cattle, on your sheep_

_Upon your oxen in your field_

_Into your dreams, into your sleep_

_Until you break, until you yield!_

_I send the swarm! I send the horde!_

_Thus saith the Lord!_

[Lincoln/Moses]

Once I called you brother.

Once I thought the chance to make you laugh.

Was all I ever wanted

[Chorus/Choir]

_I send the thunder from the sky!_

_I send the fire raining down!_

[Lincoln/Moses]

And even now, I wish that God chose another

Serving as your foe on His behalf

Is the last thing that I wanted!

[Chorus/Choir]

_I send a hail of burning ice!_

_On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town!_

[Lincoln/Moses]

This was my home

All this pain and devastation

How it tortures me inside

All the innocent who suffer

From your stubbornness and PRIDE!

[Chorus/Choir]

_I send the locusts on the wind!_

_Such as the world has never seen._

_On every leaf, on every stalk_

_Until there's nothing left of green!_

_I send my scourge! I send my sword!_

_Thus saith the L-_

[Lincoln/Moses]

You who I call brother

Why must you call down another blow!?

[Chorus/Choir]

_I send my scourge! I send my sword!_

[Lincoln/Moses]

LET MY PEOPLE GO!

[Chorus/Choir]

_Thus saith the Lo-_

[Lincoln/Moses & Chorus/Choir]

THUS SAITH THE LORD!

{Violin and Instrument Interlude}

[Clyde/Ramses]

(Breathes deep and hisses)You who I called brother

How could you have come to hate me so?

Is this what you wanted!?

[Chorus/Choir]

_I send the swarm! I send the horde!_

[Clyde/Ramses]

Then let my heart be hardened!

And never mind how high the cost may grow

This will still be so

I will never let… your people GO!

[Chorus/Choir]

_Thus saith the Lord_

[Lincoln/Moses]

Thus saith the Lord

[Clyde/Ramses]

I will not…

[(Lincoln/Moses) & Clyde/Ramses & CHORUS/CHOIR]

… let your (my) people… GOOOOOOOOO!

Music Ends

Luna: Wow that was intense than I thought,

Lincoln: I'm tired.

Clyde: Me either.

Sam: That was fun.

Tabby: Let's do it again some other time, mates.

Lincoln: Yeah, let's invite the others too. I'm sure they'll like this project.

-The End-


	2. Seven Deadly Sins

**Seven Deadly Sins  
**

**Featuring: Instrumentals [Chunk, Clyde, Sam, Tabby, Luna, Lincoln]; Singers [Luna, Sam, Lincoln]**

**If you had any music requests, leave it in the Review section. Vocals are from TLH, Song and Lyrics from the anime Nanatsu No Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins), from the band Man With a Mission. This is an English retake of the song from LeeandLie and Pellek. Without further ado, enjoy.**

**PS: Some of the Loud sisters and characters have no idea that Lincoln and Luna have been doing this. Let's just say either for entertainment, project, or to help Luna earn in music vids.**

Music Start {Long Instrumental}

[Luna, Lincoln & Sam] {Chorus} (2x)

Wooooaaaahhhh!

The Pain and the pleasure

All come together

There is no reason why.

(Drums and Rock interlude)

[Sam]

Go play that!

(Rock Interlude)

[Luna]

I've got my demons

They don't know

I'm fierce enough to

Let them go

[Sam]

It's like a fire

A stranglehold

I wish I was invincible

[Lincoln]

Hello desire

You're my old friend

But I don't need you

Here again!

[_Lincoln _& Sam]

Just take a walk

Go back inside

_I'll see you on the_

_Other side!_

[Luna]

Those souls that are

Wandering on

Searching for the

Answers they want

They all lose their way

Out in the chase…

[Luna, Lincoln & Sam] {Chorus} (2x)

Wooooaaaahhhh!

The Pain and the pleasure

All come together

There is no reason why.

(Drums and Rock interlude)

[Sam]

Go play that!

(Electric Guitar Interlude)

[Luna & _Lincoln_]

I've got a feeling

In my soul

_It's coming back _

_To take control!_

[Sam & _Lincoln_]

It's like a fire

A stranglehold

_I feel like _

_I'M A CRIMINAL!_

[_Luna,_ LINCOLN & SAM]

_One_

CRIMINAL!

_Two_

ANIMAL!

_Three_

TYPICAL

_Four_

BREAKABLE!

_Five_

I CAN'T FIGHT IT!

_Six_

I CAN'T FIGHT IT!

_Seven_

I CAN'T FIGHT IT!

_SO I HIDE IT._

[Sam]

People falling into

The seven deadly sins

Searching 'til we find

Where we belong

We'll soldier on.

[Luna]

Will someone here

Our wish

Our prayers out

On the wind

Surpassing every sin

That we're living!

[Lincoln, Luna & Sam]

Wooooaaaahhhh!

Oh-Woooaaaahhhh!

The pain and the pleasure

All come together

(Short drum interlude)

[Lincoln, Luna, & Sam]

WOOOAAAAHHHH!

There's no reason (2x)

There's no reason why.

WOOOAAAAHHHH!

The pain and the pleasure

All come together

There is no reason why!

(Drum Interlude and Break)

-Music End-

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Mall

Lori: I literally feel like Luna and Lincoln are hiding something.

Leni: Like what could it be?

Lynn Jr.: You know something, Luce?

Lucy: No, and even if I did, I can't tell you. It's their privacy.

Lynn Jr.: What about you pointdexter?

Lisa: I can check the cameras that Luan and I set up.

Lori: Wait! You and Luan set up hidden cameras!?

Luan & Lisa: Noooooope (grins forcibly)

Lola: If I get a hand on those secrets, they'll be forced to come to my tea parties! That's perfect!

Lana: Are you sure? I think Mom and Dad knows to but doesn't even bother to tell us!

Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lola: DANG IT!

-THE END-


	3. Die House

**Die House**

**Featuring: Lincoln [Vocals], Music [Lincoln Edited by Tabby using a multipurpose electric organ], Unaccredited back-up singers.**

**Requests are at the review section. TBH, I still can't find a good request since there are some songs I either don't know or don't like. Vocals are from TLH, music in Caleb Hyles Cover of Die House from the game CupHead. Lincoln is quite alone in this project because Luna is with her bandmates doing something else. Some Loud sisters and other characters still have no idea this is happening. Without further ado Enjoy.**

{Music Start: Groovy Music}

[Verse 1/Lincoln]  
I'm Mr. King Dice  
I'm the gamest in the land  
I never play nice  
I'm the Devil's right hand man  
I can't let you pass  
'Cause you ain't done everything  
Bring me those contracts  
Come on, bring 'em to the king.

(Music interlude)

[Verse 2/Lincoln]  
If you haven't finished your task,  
haven't worked assiduously  
No, I cannot you let you pass  
Don't you mess with me!

[Chorus/Lincoln] (2x)  
Don't mess with King Dice (Don't mess with King Dice!)  
Don't mess with me (Don't mess with him!)  
Don't mess with King Dice (Don't mess with King Dice!)  
Don't you mess with me!

[Backing Vocals (game)]  
(Good day for a swell battle)  
(Now Go!)

[Verse 3/Lincoln]  
I'm Mr. King Dice  
Heed just what I say  
The Devil has his price  
And I'll make sure that you pay  
I don't have time to mess 'round  
And I hope you will agree  
Bring me those contracts, pronto!  
Don't you mess with me!

[Backing Vocals (Lincoln as King Dice) and Music Interlude]  
(Well, looky here)  
(You actually pulled it off)  
(But you've made me lose a bet!)  
(And for that…)  
(You ain't seein' the boss just yet)  
(We're gonna play a little game first)

[Chorus/Lincoln]  
Don't mess with King Dice (Don't mess with King Dice!)  
Don't mess with me (Don't mess with him!)  
Don't mess with King Dice (Don't mess with King Dice!)  
Don't you mess with me!

{Groovy Music}

-Music End-

Meanwhile

Clyde: Dads, this is for you guys. I guess you guys have an invite like me and Linc!

Harold: An invite? For what?

Clyde: Oh Linc and I are invited in some sort of musical project. It's quite random but the experience and pay is good.

Howard: Is this legal?

Clyde: Yeah, it is. They actually broadcast this in YouTube and Radios. Sometimes in for songs and games for entertainment.

Howard: Well alright. We'll take this invite. Who knows, maybe it's fun.

Clyde: Great, I'll call Lincoln and Mr. Baltazar to save us a space. Hopefully Luna would help as well.

-END-

The McBride Dads accepted the invite. I hope soon The Casagrande/Santiago family will accept the invite soon. This reminds me, I need a good song to parody in this, for both the McBrides and Casagrandes… Please do leave a good song request. PLEASE!


	4. Walking on Sunshine

**Walking On Sunshine**

**Featuring: Music and Editor [Luna, Sam and Tabby], Vocals [Luan], Special Help {PiroBal]**

**So you're going to ask: why Luan? Well the answer is that she found out when she got my invite. Lincoln and Clyde are at school and Luan got a time off from stage practice. She's so happy after Benny and her got together, so she had the rights for this new song (Requested by: Trident Squid). Soon enough the others will find out. Until then, next will be the McBride dads. Without further ado, Enjoy!  
**

**P. S.: Luan here's a decent pay for the song!**

{Music Start: Interlude}

[Verse 1/Luan]  
I used to think maybe you loved me, now, baby, I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around

[Hook/Luan]  
Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
And don't it feel good  
Hey, all right now  
And don't it feel good  
Hey, yeah

{Short Interlude)

[Verse 2/Luan]  
I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
And I don't want to spend my whole life just a-waiting for you  
Now, I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no  
I said, baby, I just want you back, and I want you to stay

[Hook/Luan]  
Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
And don't it feel good  
Hey, all right now  
And don't it feel good  
Hey, yeah

{Guitar Intertlude)  
Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine

{Guitar Background Music}

I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I'm on sunshine, baby, oh  
Oh, yeah, I'm on sunshine, baby

[Hook/Luan]  
Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
And don't it feel good (Repeat until Fade)  
Hey, all right now (Repeat until Fade)

-Music End-

McBrides: We're here!

PiroBal: Perfect timing! I'll have to thank Clyde for this.

Harold: So what do have in mind for us?

PiroBal: Well…

-The End-


	5. September

**September**

**Featuring: Vocals [McBride Family], Instruments [Sam, Chunk, Mazzy, Sully], Director [Pirobal]**

**Now the McBride family are featured as vocals. They got their pay at the end of the activity. Now some are asking why Lincoln and Luna aren't here? The reason is that the McBride fathers are still traumatized by that fiasco so Luna ain't participating. Other than that, they have other plans to spend their time so yeah. Without further ado, here's a cover of September by Earth Wind and Fire.**

**PS: Leave requests in the review section of the fic. I accept requests by random!**

{Music Start, Snaps, and Trumpets}

[Harold]  
Do you remember the 21st night of September?  
Love was changing the minds of pretenders  
While chasing the clouds away

{Trumpet Interlude}  
Our hearts were ringing in the key that our souls were singing  
As we danced in the night, remember  
How the stars stole the night away, oh yeah

[Chorus/Clyde and Howard]  
Hey, hey, hey!  
Ba-dee ya, say, do you remember?  
Ba-dee ya, dancin' in September  
Ba-dee ya, never was a cloudy day

{Drum Interlude}

[Post-Chorus/ All McBride]  
Ba duda, ba duda, ba duda, badu  
Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu  
Ba duda, badu, ba duda

{Trumpet Interlude}

[Howard]  
My thoughts are with you, holding hands with your heart to see you  
Only blue talk and love, remember  
How we knew love was here to stay

{Trumpet Interlude}  
Now December, found the love that we shared in September  
Only blue talk and love, remember, the true love we share today

[Chorus/Clyde and Harold]  
Hey, hey, hey!  
Ba-dee ya, say, do you remember?  
Ba-dee ya, dancin' in September  
Ba-dee ya, never was a cloudy day

[(Clyde) and the McBride Dads]  
There was a...  
Ba-dee ya, (dee ya dee ya) say, do you remember?  
Ba-dee ya, (dee ya dee ya) dancin' in September  
Ba-dee ya, (dee ya dee ya) golden dreams were shiny days  
{Trumpet Interlude}

[Bridge/Howard]  
The bell was ringing, oh oh  
Our souls were singing  
Do you remember never a cloudy day? Yow  
{Trumpet Interlude}

[Chorus/(Clyde) and the McBride Dads]  
There was a  
Ba-dee ya, (dee ya dee ya) say, do you remember?  
Ba-dee ya, (dee ya dee ya) dancin' in September  
Ba-dee ya, (dee ya dee ya) never was a cloudy day  
{Interlude}  
And we'll say  
Ba-dee ya, (dee ya dee ya) say, do you remember?  
Ba-dee ya, (dee ya dee ya) dancin' in September  
Ba-dee ya, (dee ya dee ya) golden dreams were shiny days

[Outro/All]  
Ba-dee ya, dee ya dee ya  
Ba-dee ya, dee ya dee ya  
Ba-dee ya, dee ya dee ya, dee ya!  
Ba-dee ya, dee ya dee ya  
Ba-dee ya, dee ya dee ya  
Ba-dee ya, dee ya dee ya, dee ya!

{Music Fades}

-Music Ends-

Clyde: Dads, that was amazing!

Howard: Thanks. I guess this will be our new hobby besides trips.

Harold: I agree. Hey, Pirobal! Can we do this again some other time?

Pirobal: Anytime! Just give me a call and try to fix my studio schedule for what's available! Thanks to the band as well for helping us!

Sam: Anytime bro!

Chunk: Anything for Luna's friend!

-END-


	6. I'll Be There

**I'll Be There by. Jackson 5**

**Featuring: Vocals (Rita, Lynn Sr., Luan and Leni) and Instruments (Luna and the McBride Family)**

**So the McBride Family is back as instrumentals. Rita, Lynn Sr., Luan and Leni are serving as vocals. The other Loud sisters are out shopping yet again. Lincoln didn't join but somewhere else. This was a request by danielsamuels128. Without further ado, Enjoy I'll Be There (by: Jackson 5) parody. Leave a review and/or a request at the review section!**

**PS: Have anyone seen "The Gathering Trailer"? Tell me if I should make AU trailers like that and if I should make the Loud Family and other characters (esp. The Casagrande Family) react to it? (Inspired from Kaleidoscope of the Louds by Stall Walt and something similar to this like Worlds of Lincoln Loud)**

[Music Start]

[Verse 1: Rita Loud, Luan & Leni Loud]  
You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, I'll be there  
I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and I'll be there

[Chorus: Lynn Loud Sr.]  
And oh - I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on - yes I will, yes I will

[Verse 2: Rita Loud, Luan & Leni Loud]  
Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you  
Just call my name and I'll be there

[Chorus: Lynn Loud Sr.]  
And oh - I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on - yes I will, yes I will

[Verse 3: Rita Loud, Luan & Leni Loud]  
If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you  
'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there

[Outro: Rita Loud & Leni Loud]  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there  
(Just look over your shoulders, honey - ooh)

[Repeat: Rita Loud & Luan Loud]  
I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah

[Music Fades]

-Music Ends-

After a few records and technicalities, a disc copy is forged to be a gift to Lincoln Loud for his {probably} birthday as a constant reminder that his family will always back him up. Too bad that the others still has no idea of the studio and Luan can't tell yet!

Pirobal: Yo Linc, my man!

Lincoln: Yes?

Pirobal: I just made this with the help of the studio and some peeps. You should listen to it when the date comes. Anyways, catch you later! Bye!

Lincoln: Huh, I wonder what's that about? He left me this disc that has the exact date as my b-day.

-END-


	7. Massive Explosion

**Massive Explosion**

**Featuring Vocals: Lead Singer (Sam Sharp) Instruments (Luna, Chunk, Tabby, Mazzy, Sully and Lincoln)**

**This one is a song based on one of the best games ever existed by the genius Tetsuya Nomura of Square Enix: Final Fantasy. To be specific, this is the theme song to Dissidia Final Fantasy series and wow I loved that game so much. The Credits belong to Square Enix though. Without further ado, here's Massive Explosion from Dissidia Final Fantasy.**

**PS: Leave a review and suggestion along the way.**

{Music Start – Strings}

{Rock Interlude}

[Verse 1]  
Unbroken silence  
In jewel of an island  
Chasing the light & found a big shadow  
Standing in the darkness  
Bear my loneliness  
Light and shadow stare me for eternity  
I'm dreaming over time clearly  
to understand a calling given  
(by the) everlasting

{short rock interlude}

[Chorus}  
I can't stop the urge to destroy  
It infects like a rising flames  
Brainwashed strange world in reality  
I can't take anymore

{String interlude to crescendo}

[Verse 2]  
Burning anger  
I wanna be stronger  
The other side of truth you need know  
Deep inside me This is my story  
Give me the power to receive everything  
I just can't get your  
face out of my head  
Perfect landscape with full  
of love...Neverlasting

(Latin Chant interlude)

[Bridge]  
Massive explosion  
Cry of sorrow

{short rock interlude}

[Chorus]  
I can't stop the urge to destroy  
It infects like a rising flames  
Brainwashed strange world in reality  
I can't take anymore

[Closing Chorus – Acoustics strings to Crescendo]  
We lose track of the preciousness  
of our (life like a shot)  
Fall into the slough of ruin  
But I can change my future

{Final Rock Closing until music fades}

-End-

Pirobal: So wanna play Dissidia NT after this?

Lincoln: Heck yeah, I pick Noctis!

Pirobal: Well, I'll go Cloud or Sephiroth!

THE END!


	8. Superman

**Superman**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln), Instruments (Luna, Chunk, Sam, and Tabby)**

**This one is a dedication to one of the fanfiction created as a crossover between Superman & TLH. I think it's called Super Lincoln Kal-El AU. The story is when Lincoln is Kal-El, the last son of planet Krypton has his ship crash at Albert's (Pop-Pop) place and had him adopting Lincoln as his grandson. He then presents baby Kal-El to Lynn and Rita so that they could raise him as their own. He then develops his Kryptonian powers and becomes Royal Wood's Superhero but he also dealt with existential crisis due to his uncle, General Zod of Krypton appearing as the villain. It's basically Man of Steel movie parody of TLH.**

**PS. Leave a Review and/or Request along the way. Please enjoy. Shalom!**

(Piano Introduction)

[Verse 1 Lincoln]

I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naive

I'm just out to find

The better part of me

[Chorus 1 Lincoln]

I'm more than a bird

I'm more than a plane

I'm more than a pretty face

Beside a train

And it's not easy

To be me

[Verse 2 Lincoln]

I wish that I could cry

Fall upon my knees

Find a way to lie

About a home I'll never see

[Chorus 2 Lincoln]

It may sound absurd

But don't be naive

Even heroes have the right to bleed

I may be disturbed

But won't you concede

Even heroes have the right to dream

And it's not easy

To be me

[Bridge 1 Lincoln]

Up, up and away

Away from me

Well it's alright

You can all sleep sound tonight

I'm not crazy… Or anything

[Verse 3 Lincoln]

I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naive

Men weren't meant to ride

With clouds between their knees

[Chorus 3 Lincoln]

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet

Digging for kryptonite on this one way street

I'm only a man funny red sheet

Looking for special things inside of me]

Inside of me (4x)

[Closing Chorus Lincoln]

I'm only a man in the funny red sheet

Only a man looking for a dream

I'm only a man in the funny red sheet

And it's not easy

Uuuuuhh (3x)

It's not easy…. to be…me

[Piano Closing]

-Music End-

Pirobal: Coming up next is probably Hey Jude. This time featuring the entire Loud Family! I just hope they got my invite. For now, SHALOM!


	9. Phantom Of The Opera

**Phantom of the Opera**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln Loud/Phantom, Jordan Rosato/Christine),Backup (Luan, Lucy and Clyde) Instruments (Luna, Sam, Chunk, Mazzy, Tabby, Sully and Lisa?)**

**Request from: _Phangirl_**

**This one has been a late request. You are wondering why Lisa is with us. Just a bribery to keep her from telling the others. Let them know themselves about the studio so it would be a challenge. It's more fun this way plus I promised some experiments (safe of course) with her involving something about Lutein and Beta-carotene supplements. Both of our eyes need improvement anyways. Without further ado, please enjoy.**

**P.S.: Leave a review and/or a request. And "Hey Jude" will be delayed for now.**

(Organ Introduction)

[Verse 1: CHRISTINE/Girl Jordan]

In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came

That voice which calls to me and speaks my name

And do I dream again? For now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my mind

[Verse 2: PHANTOM/Lincoln]

Sing once again with me our strange duet

My power over you grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me to glance behind

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside your mind

[Verse 3: CHRISTINE/Girl Jordan]

Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear

[PHANTOM/Lincoln]

It's me they hear...

[BOTH]

Your/My spirit and my/your voice

In one combined

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my/your mind

[BACKUP]

He's there, the Phantom of the Opera

[CHRISTINE/Girl Jordan]

He's there, the Phantom of the Opera

[CHRISTINE/Girl Jordan vocalizing]

[PHANTOM/Lincoln]

Sing, my Angel of Music!

Sing for me!

Sing, my Angel

Sing for me!

Sing, my Angel

Sing for me!

[Music Fades]

-Music End-

G. Jordan: Thanks for the experience Mr. P, and thank you Lincoln Loud. [Jordan hugs and kisses Lincoln… on the cheeks.]

Meanwhile in Great Lakes City

Ronnie Anne: I don't know why but I feel like I should either kick Lincoln's but or handcuff him with me when I see him.

Bobby: What the what?

-The End-


	10. Hey Jude

**Hey Jude**

**Featuring: Lincoln (main vocal) and the Loud Family (Including Albert/Pop-Pop and Myrtle), Instruments (The rest of Luna's band), McBride Family and Santiago-Casagrande family as backup singers/choir.**

**Author's Note: This isn't the final chapter for this fic. I'm just waiting for some good request out there and I really can't seem to find any. There is an alternative route to this fic called "Loud Music Parody M". It's a rated M version of this fic and I will rarely make rated M works. I mostly do either rated K+ or T fics. Without further ado, enjoy. Please leave a request or review!**

[Lincoln Verse 1] (piano)

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

[Clyde Verse 2] (piano with tambourine beats)

Hey Jude, don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

(Choir starts to sing)

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better

[Lincoln Bridge 1] (now with a few drums and cymbals)

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude refrain

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders

For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool

By making his world a little colder

Na na na na na na na na na…

[Clyde Verse 3]

Hey Jude, don't let me down

You have found her, now go and get her (Luna: Let it out and let it in)

Remember (Lori: Hey Jude) to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

[Ronnie Anne Bridge 2] (with choir)

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin

You're waiting for someone to perform with

And don't you know it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do

The movement you need is on your shoulder

Na na na na na na na na na yeah

[Lincoln/Clyde Verse 4]

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her under your skin (Leni: Aww)

Then you'll begin to make it (Luna: Whoa freaking heck!)

Better {6x} OH!

[Choir Outro] (Lincoln sings at the the background for each stanza Yeah! 7x)

Naa na na na na na na, na na na na, hey Jude! (Repeat until music fades)

(Lincoln after the 4th outro verse: Jude, Judy {5x} owww, wowww!)

(Lincoln after the 5th outro verse: Jude {5x})

(Lincoln after the 6th outro verse: You know you can make, Jude Jude, You're not gonna break it!)

-Music Outro slowly fades-

-Music Ends-

Ronnie: Thanks for inviting us here Lame-o! [punches Lincoln's shoulder]

Lincoln: What was that for?

Ronnie: That was for last time for whatever reason. [then hugs Lincoln and may have kissed him: Cheek or Lips is the reader's choice] That one is for today and everything else.

The Rest: Awww! So Cute!

Lori: I literally took a pic!

Lincoln: Alright guys! Walk it off!

PiroBal: To be honest, I like to ship both of you.

Ronnie: Not you too!

PiroBal: Can you blame us? You both look good together!

Lincoln: Shut up! Don't you dare-

\- The End-


	11. Lucky

**Lucky (by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln & Ronnie Anne), Instrumental (Luna, Sam, and Tabby [Jealous?])**

**Author's Note: This one is special. I really love the song so I thought of them when making this. (RonnieColn ship FTW) but I'm not close-minded for other possible ships out there [as long as they seemed acceptable].**

**Leave a review and/or request and without further ado, here's Lucky. Enjoy, Shalom!**

-Music Starts-

[Lincoln Verse 1]

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you

Across the water, Across the deep, blue ocean

Under the open sky

Oh my… baby I'm trying.

[Ronnie Verse 2]

Boy, I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I'll keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard.

[Both Chorus 1]

Lucky, I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again.

Ooooh….Ooooh

[Ronnie and Lincoln Simultaneous Verse 3]

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had a one more kiss

I'll wait for you, I promise to

I will….Aahh

[Both Chorus 2]

Lucky, I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again.

Lucky, we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

[Lincoln Verse 4]

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'd put a flower in your hair

[Ronnie Verse 5]

Through the breezing, through the trees

Move so pretty, you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning 'round

You hold me right here, right now

[Both Chorus 3]

Lucky, I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again.

Lucky, we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

[Both Outro]

Ooooh….Ooooh

Ooooh….Ooooh

-Music Ends-

PiroBal: And cut! Thank you guys so much.

Luna: You're very welcom. It's nice to help my bro out. Although someone's a tad bit jealous

Tabby pout in silence

Ronnie: Don't tell anyone about this

Lincoln, PiroBal, and Luna: "Sure", "My lips are seal", "No prob!"

Ronnie: Good.

-THE END-

**Announcement: It's my birthday so, yey me! Also, I'm thinking of implementing the song: "We Didn't Start the Fire" on this story but I'm still short-handed so there will be delays, yet again! Sorry, but I am doing my best to to something.**

**Shalom and God Bless thee!**


	12. Sweet Victory

**Sweet Victory**

**Featuring: Lincoln (Vocals: David Glen Eisley), Band (Luna and her bandmates, Loud Family, Royal Woods School teachers, etc.)**

**This is a dedication to Stephen Hillenberg, the maker of SBSP. Requested by SuperSonicBros123. I luv SBSP and it's sad that he is gone now, but his legacy and memory will always be remembered. Leave a review/request and without further ado, Enjoy! Shalom!**

Pirobal: Let's get this over with. One… two… three… four….

-Trumpet Sounds-

-Piano intro, music start-

[Intro Lincoln's voice as David Glen Eisley]

The winner takes all

It's the thrill of one more kill

The last one to fall

Will never sacrifice their will

[Verse 1 Lincoln's voice as David Glen Eisley]

Don't ever look back on the world closing in

Be on the attack with your wings on the wind

Oh, the games will begin

[Chorus Lincoln's voice as David Glen Eisley]

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah

It's ours for the taking

It's ours for the fight

Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah

And the one who's last to fall

The winner takes all

[Verse 2 Lincoln's voice as David Glen Eisley]

You don't win no silver

You only lose the gold

You push with a fever

For your time keeps tolling on

Against all the odds, against all your pain

Your back's on the wall with no one to blame

Wild hearts won't be tamed

[Chorus Lincoln's voice as David Glen Eisley]

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah

It's ours for the taking

It's ours for the fight

Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah

And the one who's last to fall

The winner takes all

Take it!

[Guitar Solo]

[Bridge Lincoln's voice as David Glen Eisley]

And the one who's last to fall

[Drum Solo]

[Chorus Lincoln's voice as David Glen Eisley]

Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah

It's ours for the taking

It's ours for the fight

Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah

And the one who's last to fall

The winner takes all

-Music End-

Pirobal: Wow! I almost died of a heart attack guys. Thanks so much, all of you!

Lincoln: It was no big deal. Now if you excuse me, I need some throat medicine for that.

Lisa: I'll get the pills.

Lynn Jr: I'll get the water

-The End-

**Author's Note: Also Leave a review/request on Loud Music Parody M-Edition! Shalom, and may God bless you!**


	13. We Didn't Start the Fire

**We Didn't Start the Fire (with a twist)**

**Featuring Vocals (Lincoln and PiroBal), Chorus (Loud Family), Instruments (Luna's Band), Extras (Clyde, and Lincoln's peers)**

**Author's Note: This one is a tribute to every Loud House themed subjects (Including: The Casagrande, Fandoms, Ships and More). Although some of them might get mentioned, I think you'll get the gist of it since this basically everything TLH in a nutshell. Hope you'll enjoy, Shalom! And leave a review/request.**

-Music Start-

[PiroBal]

Lincoln Loud, Man with Plan

Prankster sis is Luan

Bathroom Break! Slice of Life

Left into the Dark!

[Lincoln Loud]

Lori's Angry, My fair Bully

Leni's fear of arachnid

Trade a chore with me

I just want a trophy….

Oh oh oooh, oh oh oh oh…

[Lincoln]

Sister fight gone bomb

Twins in fray, Bun-bun

Green House, McBride and I, and those ties that bind

[PiroBal]

House Music, Sleep with Lynn

Luna is the rocking queen

Cover, Limo, Butterfly

Sharon DEMONEYY!

[Chorus]

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning since

The world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it, but

We tried to fight it

[Lincoln Loud]

Study Muffin, Snow Bored

Raw Deal, Intern for the Worse

Funny Business, Sadie Hawkins,

And No Such Luck

[PiroBal]

RonnieColn, Lock and Loud

Change the Baby, Shell Shock

Lori (and) Bobby, For bros about to rock

[Lincoln]

Einstein's Lisa, Muddy Loud's name is Lana

Toad's and Tiara with Lola

Christmas Eve and Back in Black

[PiroBal]

Margo, Baby Steps

Suite and Sour, and Pets

Fandom Pains, Waiting Game

Trouble with the roommates!

[Chorus]

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning since

The world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it, but

We tried to fight it

[Lincoln]

Read Aloud, Not a Loud, Friend or Faux and Future Tense.

Sponge Nick, Chris Goodbye, Rita and of her Rights

[Pirobal]

Lynner All, To the Mall, The new Bestie Carol

Sweetwater, Fool me Twice, Children of Loudcest WHY!?

[Lincoln]

Pasture Bedtime, Friendzy, LGBT, Samantha

Sitting Bull, Shop Girl, Harriet's a no-go

Lulu, Home of Fave, Racing Hearts and Go Leni!

Jeers for Fears with Psycho, Ms. Driving Ambition

[Chorus]

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning since

The world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it, but

We tried to fight it

[PiroBal]

Power Play, Yes Man, Santiago in Strange Land

Sid Chang, Stella, Haiku of Club Mortician

Actor of Arabia, her name is Parvana

Ole Miss Carmichael, King of Cons, worst again!

Tails of Woe, Present Tense, JaviSuzu's Samcoln Ship!

Lily Loud, her Sundae, What else do I have to SAY!?

[Chorus]

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning since

The world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it, but

We tried to fight it

[Lincoln]

Overboard, Rocket Man, Ronnie Anne is Back Again!

Good Sport,A Mutt Above, Love Birds, Pimple Plan

[PiroBal]

CJ, Carlos, Pirate Time, Carlotta's doing so fine.

Lucy's poems beat Luan, Horror-scope, I'm a big Fan!

DeviantArtists, What a Ride. Waiting till Season 5

Where's the Yates? Haters hates, baits, bash, suck a crack

Epic-Wrecker: Loud Heroes! A fanfic with Zachlor!

Rock and Roller, Fandom Wars! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

[Chorus]

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning since

The world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

But when we are gone

Will is still burn on, and on, and on, and on…..?

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning since

The world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it, but

We tried to fight it

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning since

The world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it, but

We tried to fight it

-Music Fades until End-

Lincoln: I'm surprised that I'm not the only one who knows the fourth wall! Who exactly are you Mr. PiroBal?

PiroBal: Me, I'm just a writer. [Snaps fingers and vanishes]

Lincoln: Where's you go?

Pirobal: We shall meet again, I have plenty of plans left! More music and more fun! Until another time.

-END-


	14. Christmas in our Hearts

**Christmas in our Hearts**

**Featuring: Vocals (Jose Mari Chan, Lincoln Loud), Music/Instruments (Luna and her bandmates)**

**Special Guest (Loud Family, McBride family, Santiago/Casagrande family and Jose Mari Chan - the Philippine National Christmas Balladeer)**

**Author's Note: Okay, you guys insisted on a Christmas themed music so I'll do it. Sorry if I didn't do the Halloween, because I don't really celebrate that occasion. I celebrated Yom Kippur (Day of Atonement/Reconciliation) and La Dia de los Muertos (All Saint's Day/All Soul's Day). I'm not Catholic but I still do believe in God and His Son our Saviour/Messiah. And I don't really do this but hey no harm, no foul. You say Christmas, I say Thanksgiving or Chanukkah (Feast of Lights). And no, I ain't Jewish, I wish I was but no. Although I did celebrate this occasion with my parents & family when I was a child, I appreciate the people who desired to celebrate the birth of our Messiah Yehshua (or Yahshua, Jesus in other terms). It's just that during my time of researching theology, I now know that December isn't our Messiah's birth-month. I guess we can't really stop the tradition even in our discovery.**

**Anyways, I've said enough. Enjoy the song and please leave a review/request. Thank you, God Bless and Shalom!**

-Music Start-

[Verse 1: Jose]

Whenever I see girls and boys

Selling lanterns on the streets

I remember the Child

In the manger, as he sleeps

Wherever there are people

Giving gifts, exchanging cards

I believe that Christmas

Is truly in their hearts

[Pre-Chorus: Jose]

Let's light out Christmas trees

For a bright tomorrow

Where nations are at peace

And all are one in God!

[Chorus: Lincoln]

Let's sing merry Christmas

And a happy holiday

This season may we never forget

The love we have for Jesus

Let Him be the one to guide us

As another new year starts

And may the spirit of Christmas

Be always in our hearts

[Verse 2: Jose]

In every prayer and every song

The community unites

Celebrating the birth

Of our Saviour, Jesus Christ

Let love, like that starlight

On that first Christmas morn

Lead us back to the manger

Where Christ the Child was born

[Pre-Chorus: Jose]

So, come let us rejoice

Come and sing a Christmas carol

With one big joyful voice

Proclaim the name of the Lord!

[Chorus: Lincoln]

Let's sing merry Christmas

And a happy holiday

This season may we never forget

The love we have for Jesus

Let Him be the one to guide us

As another new year starts

And may the spirit of Christmas

Be always in our hearts

[Chorus: All with Guests]

Let's sing merry Christmas

And a happy holiday

This season may we never forget

The love we have for Jesus

Let Him be the one to guide us

As another new year starts

And may the spirit of Christmas

Be always in our hearts.

-Music End-

Authors Note: I might end up being too delayed due to job hunting but I'll try to manage my time. HALLELUJAH! (Praise be to Yah/weh/) and Shalom! (Peace be with you all.)


	15. All I want for Christmas is You

**All I Want for Christmas is You (by. Mariah Carey)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lori Loud and Sam Sharp), Music/Instruments (Luna's bandmates and Lincoln)**

**Author's Note: Again I really am not good at holiday themed music but I did my best to make this. Although this isn't really Christmas themed due to the lyrics is more on romantic than the holiday of celebrating the birthday of our King and Messiah. Anyways, I've said enough. Enjoy the song and please leave a review/request. Thank you, God Bless and Shalom!**

[Intro/Lori]

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you, yeah

[Verse 1 Lori]

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need (And I)

Don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace (Ah)

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day

[Chorus Lori]

I just want you for my own (Ooh)

More than you could ever know (Ooh)

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You, baby

[Verse 2 Sam]

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow (And I)

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick (Ah)

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

[Chorus Sam]

'Cause I just want you here tonight (Ooh)

Holding on to me so tight (Ooh)

What more can I do?

Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you

You, baby

[Bridge Both]

Oh, all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere (So brightly, baby)

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air (Oh, oh yeah)

And everyone is singing (Oh yeah)

I hear those sleigh bells ringing (Oh)

Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? (Yeah, oh, oh)

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

[Verse 3 Sam]

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for (Ah)

I just wanna see my baby

Standing right outside my door

[Chorus Lori]

Oh, I just want you for my own (Ooh)

More than you could ever know (Ooh)

Make my wish come true

Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you

[Outro Both]

You, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby (You)

All I want for Christmas is you, baby (Ah, oh, ah, oh)

All I want for Christmas is you, baby (You)

All I want for Christmas is you, baby (All I really want, baby, ooh)

All I want for Christmas is you, baby (All I want, all I really want is you)

-Music End-

Somewhere in the Casagrande Bodega, Bobby is watching this and was crying tears of joy for his (advanced) Christmas present from Lori, this music video. Luna however is enjoying her moment with Sam on a date while Lincoln is watching over both of them (with Luna's permission).

PiroBal: Job Success! Thank you, snowball.

Lincoln: You're welcome but stop calling me that!

_Authors Note: Make no mistake. Lori made this for Bobby and Sam for Luna. Yes I do ship Saluna and Bori, but any other ship are acceptable for me as long as there's no hate involved._

_HALLELUJAH! (Praise be to God) and Shalom! (Peace be with you all.)_


	16. Last Christmas

**Last Christmas (by Wham!/George Michael)**

**Featuring: Alt. Lincoln (main vocal) Luna and her bandmates (Instrumentals)**

**Author's Note: Because of what I find out on TLH database of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's relation has become "former" love interest or vice versa but in TheCasagrandes database is the same except without the "former" tag on it, I find it odd and a bit gut-wrenching. It's sad and complicated, I guess. Anyways, this is the last Christmas themed song I'll do (Pun Unintended). Enjoy. Oh and this takes place in the JaviVerse (JaviSuzumiya Multiverse) **

[Intro Alt. Lincoln]

Ah, aha

Ooh, ohh

Ohh

[Chorus Alt. Lincoln]

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away (You gave it away)

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special (Special)

[Verse 1 Alt. Lincoln]

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye

Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?

Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

[Verse 2 Alt. Lincoln]

(Happy Christmas) I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying, "I love you", I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

[Chorus Alt. Lincoln]

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away (You gave it away)

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special (Special)

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special (Special, oh)

Oh, oh, baby

[Verse 3 Alt. Lincoln]

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice

My God, I thought you were someone to rely on

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

[Verse 4 Alt. Lincoln]

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man under cover but you tore me apart

Ooh-hoo

Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

[Chorus Alt. Lincoln]

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away (You gave it away)

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special (Special)

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (I gave you my heart)

But the very next day you gave it away (You gave me away)

This year, to save me from tears (Ohh)

I'll give it to someone special (Special)

[Outro Alt. Lincoln]

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you my heart)

A man under cover but you tore him apart

Maybe next year

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special

Special...

Someone...

-Music Ends-

Alt. Lincoln: Love you, Sam!

Alt. Sam Sharp-Loud: Love you too, honey. It's time for you to move on from Ronnie's Memory.

Meanwhile in another universe, Ronnie is listening to the song but had no idea who the singer is. Why? Well Alt. Lincoln has a different voice from the Lincoln of the universe she is in to.

PiroBal: Oh, she had no idea. Good, best to keep it that way.

Lincoln and Alt. Lincoln: What was that?

PiroBal: Nothing…

Author's Note: Belated Happy B-day to JaviSuzumiya! Shalom, and Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah!


	17. When You Were my Man

**When I was your Man (Ronnie Anne version)**

**Featuring: Vocal (Ronnie Anne), Instruments (Some random radio station folk to add in the studio)**

**AN: Why hire some random studio when you got Luna and her buddies? Well this is an AU, Earth-R457 I think. Here is a futuristic Earth where Luna becomes a star like she wished and got hooked with both a man and Sam. The Lincoln here is in a relationship but not Ronnie Anne (insert your theory: mystery girl). Now the future Ronnie, did get to be a cook but not a chef of a fancy bistro. No, she's just a fry cook while her family progressed exponentially. While Lori and Bobby are out there enjoying themselves, Ronnie was stuck in a crummy apartment so I paided her handsomely for this song. She picked it, not me (okay, I pulled some strings to convince her to pick this). Enjoy! Shalom And Happy New Year in advance!**

-Music Start-

[Verse 1]

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down

'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

[Pre-Chorus]

It all just sounds like oooooh...

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

[Chorus 1]

That I should have took the flowers

And held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

But now, baby, You're dancing

But You're dancing with another girl

[Verse 2]

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways

Caused a nice young love like you to walk out my life

Now we'll never, never get to clean up the mess we made

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

[Pre-Chorus]

[Chorus 2]

That I should have took the flowers

And held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

But now, baby, you're dancing

But you're dancing with another girl

[Bridge]

Though it hurts, I'll be the first

To say, "I was wrong"

Oh, I know I'm probably much too late

To try and apologize for the mistakes

But I just want you to know

[Chorus 3]

I hope she takes your flowers

And holds your hand

gives you all her hours

Causes he has the chance

Takes you to all the parties

Cause she remembers how much you love to dance

Does all the things I should've done

When you were my man

Does all the things I should've done

When you were my man

-Music End-

Meanwhile, someone else is still hearing this in the radio feed.

Sid Chang: Oh, Ronnie. I'm sorry I can't be there for you.

In another country

Lincoln Loud: Ronnie….

-END-

**AN: Again, I greet you a Happy New Year. Please leave a review or request! Shalom and God Bless!**


	18. Same Ground

**Same Ground by Kitchie Nadal**

**Featuring: Vocal (Ronnie Anne), Instruments (Luna and her Bandmates, IV of Spades), Studio special (Wish 107.5)**

**AN: Only Filipinos will know IV of Spades and Wish 107.5. Still in Earth-R457, and our message was delivered. Right now, Ronnie is being helped by Luna who took pity from the broken heart. Maybe, by this music, Lincoln would finally respond! Without further ado, enjoy! Shalom!**

-Music Start-

[Verse 1: Ronnie]

My love

It's been a long time since I cried

And left you out of the blue

It's hard leaving you that way

When I never wanted to

Self-denial is a game

It's strange I never would've

Wanted if until there was you

(PRE-CHORUS 1: Ronnie)

Because I have learned that love is beyond

What human can imagine

The more it clears the more I have to let you go

[CHORUS: Ronnie]

But now I don't understand

Is why I'm feeling so bad now

When I know it was my idea

I could've just denied the truth and lied

But why am I the only one standing

Stranded on the same ground?

[Verse 1: Ronnie]

My love

It's been a long time since I cried

And left you out of the blue

It's hard leaving you that way

When I never wanted to

Self-denial is a game

It's strange I never would've

Wanted if until there was you

(PRE-CHORUS 2: Ronnie)

Because I have learned that love

Is a word gets thrown a little bit too much

The best excuse to fill the infinite abyss

I never have to if all else fail

[CHORUS: Ronnie]

But now I don't understand

Is why I'm feeling so bad now

When I know it was my idea

I could've just denied the truth and lied

But why am I the only one standing

Stranded on the same ground?

-Guitar Interlude-

[CHORUS: Ronnie]

But now I don't understand

Is why I'm feeling so bad now

When I know it was my idea

I could've just denied the truth and lied

But why am I the only one standing

Stranded on the same ground?

(CLOSING: Ronnie)

When all else fail

Would you be there to love me?

When all else fail

Would you be brave to see right through me?

-Music Ends-

AN: I hope this is the last time I will be in this dimension. Anyway, here's a little tip from me to you:

Earth-R457 is a dimension similar to Earth-02J1, where Lincoln didn't end up with Ronnie Anne in the future. However, Earth-R457 is where Lincoln had a relationship with a mysterious waifu (the girl is decided by the reader) and had child/ren (sons/daughters and amount depends on the reader.)

While Earth-02J1 is an ozjim Loudverse where Lincoln had Paige as wife but died of childbirth leaving him to take care of Logan, his son. But he does soon meet Ronnie Anne and becomes Logan's stepmother with Pancho as his stepbrother, I think? I dunno much except that Lincoln becomes a widower from Paige (from L is for Love).

Well that's all for now, Leave a Review/Request! Shalom and GOD Bless!


	19. Kaleidoscope World

**Kaleidoscope World (Francis Magalona)**

**Featuring: Lincoln Loud (Vocal), Luna and Sam (Guitar Acoustics and Drums)**

**AN: Y'all talk about WW3 but y'all forgotten the burning Australia event. Can't we have peace!? I wish and pray that a world can come where there's no more war, discrimination, feud amongst brethren. A peace under the banner of God, ruled by the Prince of Peace: Immanuel (God with us) Yeshua/Jesus (meaning God is salvation/YaHoWaH saves). That's why in this song, Lincoln is singing for all those who desire peace. Enjoy and Shalom/Peace!**

-Instrumental Intro-

[Verse 1 Lincoln]

So many faces, so many races

Different voices, different choices

And some are mad, while others laugh

Some live alone with no better half

Others grieve, while others curse

And others mourn behind a big black hearse

And some are pure, and some half-bred

And some are sober, and some are wasted

Some are rich because of fate

And some are poor with no food on their plate

Some stand out, while others blend

And some are fat and stout, while some are thin

[Pre-chorus Lincoln]

And some are friends and some are foes

Some have some, while some have most, Yeah

[Chorus Linc, Luna, Sam]

Every color and every hue

Is represented by me and you

Take a slide in the slope

Take a look in the kaleidoscope

Spinning' round, make it twirl

In this kaleidoscope world, Yeah

[Verse 2 Lincoln]

Some are great and some are few

Others lie, while some tell the truth

And some say poems and some do sing

Another sing through their guitar strings

Some know it all, while some act dumb

Let the bass line strum to the bang of the drum

Some can swim, while some will sink

And some will find their minds and think

Others walk, while others run

You can't talk peace and have a gun

Some are hurt and start to cry

Don't ask me how don't ask me why

[Pre-chorus Lincoln]

And some are friends and some are foes

Some have some while some have most, Yeah

[Chorus Linc, Sam, Luna]

'Cause every color and every hue

Is represented by me and you

Take a slide in the slope

Take a look in the kaleidoscope

Spinning' round, make it twirl

In this kaleidoscope world

[Outro All]

Kaleidoscope world

In this, kaleidoscope world

[Instrumental Closing]

Music End

PiroBal: I don't usually do this but I want to share this verse for all of you. Peace!

_Blessed are the peacemakers, for they shall be called sons of God – _MatithYahu/Matthew (Gift of GOD) 5: 9.


	20. Roxas Theme

**Roxas Theme (The Other Promise)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Sam Sharp), Instruments (Luna and Lincoln Loud)**

**AN: In dedication of the release of KH III ReMind DLC, I decided to make a parody of some of the iconic Kingdom Hearts songs cover by Lizz Robinett. Please do check out her channel in YouTube. Also Roxas theme along with Xion's and Terra's are some of my most relatable songs in my current life. Without further ado, Enjoy, leave a like, Review/Request. Shalom!**

-Music Start: Piano and Humming-

[Verse 1: Sam]

Caught in between the light and darkness

Why was I given half a life to live in?

I never ask to be created

Yet, here I stand suddenly obligated

[Bridge 1: Sam]

All I really long for is my own purpose

[music interlude, humming from Luna]

[Verse 2: Sam]

Counting the days, clinging to something

You told me hearts aren't meant for those worth nothing

So, if I'm gone, no one would miss me

But still you stand there acting like you can care

[Bridge 2: Sam]

Everything I thought I knew fades from mind

[another music interlude]

[Verse 3: Sam Sharp]

Forgotten days, a fading memory

A distant fragment of nobody important

Here in the end, standing before him

It seems whatever life I had is over

[Bridge 3: Sam]

Still, I pray the day comes where we'll meet once more

[closing interlude, music slowly fades]

-END-

PiroBal: And here are some quotes for this song…

"Looks like my summer vacation's over.", "Someone from the dark", "Tell me why he picked you", "You make a good other", "Who are you again?", "No one would miss me.", "I am me! NOBODY ELSE!", "It's way past time that you learn what REAL HURT FEELS LIKE!", and finally "Hands off my friends!"

That's all for now. SHALOM (PEACE).


	21. Speed Me Up

**Speed Me Up (Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign, Sueco The Child & Lil Yachty)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Lisa Loud, and Rusty Spokes), Instrumentals (Luna and her band)**

**AN: This is a dedication to the upcoming movie "Sonic the Hedgehog". Since this is a request from Mikedude Rocker10, he also share credit to this like any requesters around. I'm excited to watch the movie since Sonic is a bit of a forgotten childhood for me. Without further ado; Enjoy, Leave a like, review/request. SHALOM! (PEACE!)**

-Music Start: Drums and Sonic Background-

[Intro: Nessly]  
_Daytrip took it to ten (Hey)_

[Verse 1: Lincoln]  
Left my heart and my soul, you see that I ran  
Rings of gold and awards sit on my nightstand  
I've got something they want, but it's mine to give (Yeah)  
Free my struggles, detach me from this island (Free)  
Bleed my knuckles, attack me for my finance  
I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy

[Chorus: Lincoln & _Clyde_]  
So I run (Yeah, yeah), keep me up  
Creep on me, they speak on me  
They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh)  
Speed me up (Speed, yeah)  
So I run (Yeah), keep me up  
Creep on me, they speak on me  
They slow down when they bring me up like (Yeah, huh)  
Speed me up (_It's Boat_, speed, speed, _it's Boat_, yeah, _ayy_)

[Verse 2: Clyde]  
Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes  
Undefeated, bro, no L's, still (Go)  
Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes  
Undefeated, bro, no L's, still six and oh  
Run around town, profound mentality  
Bad young ting, six rings sittin' under me  
These dudes actin' like we ain't who they wanna be  
Got me tickled, tryna act so selfishly  
Pocket full of green stacked up like a pot of peas  
Big boy dawg, walkin' 'round with a lot of fleas  
Zoom quick, go too fast (Ayy)  
Every day, I gotta make it count  
Every second, gotta make it last  
Roll around, do the double dash  
Big glow on my skin, takin' off them tints (Hey)  
Lambo (Hey)  
Hold up, wait, got a date  
Ladies love my speed, quick to run up trees (Yeah)  
Who you seen like me? Nobody (It's Boat)  
Stayin' in my lane, best friend named Tails  
Balance runnin' on rails, I can never fail

[Chorus: Lincoln]  
So I run (Yeah), keep me up  
Creep on me, they speak on me  
They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh)  
Speed me up (Speed, yeah)  
So I run (Yeah), keep me up  
Creep on me, they speak on me  
They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh)  
Speed me up (Speed, speed, yeah, ayy)

[Verse 3: Rusty & _Lincoln_]  
Speed me up, ayy, speed me up  
Don't turn down the bass, someone tell the DJ leave me up  
They was sleepin' on me, now they see me up, beam me up  
Rings on me like LeBron, rings on me like 23  
New 911, it gon' speed fast  
He was talkin' down, I level up on his ****  
Tell lil' baby I might hit her up, 'cause she bad  
Money hit my phone and now I'm runnin' to the cash, yeah, yeah  
Marathon, just like Nipsey the great (Yeah)  
Spin and dash to the safe, do the dash like Tay K  
(_I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy_)

[Verse 4: Lisa]  
Don't crash, really go fast  
Press on the gas, four hundred my dash  
Never come last  
Came a long way from the back of my dad's  
Since I got racks, I'ma never look back  
I'm goin' fast on my way to the bank  
Level up, I'm movin' up on my rank  
Pedal to metal, I'm winnin' the race, yeah

[Chorus: Lincoln]  
So I run (Yeah), keep me up  
Creep on me, they speak on me  
They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh)  
Speed me up (Speed, yeah)  
So I run (Yeah), keep me up  
Creep on me, they speak on me  
They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh)  
Speed me up (Speed, speed, yeah)

[Outro: Nessly]  
_Daytrip took it to ten (Hey)_

-Music End-

AN: And that's all for now, glad to be back in this universe. But if there are other requests out there that requires me to be in a different universe/reality then it's back to the cosmic treadmill for me!


	22. Stay (Cueshe)

**Stay (by Cueshe)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln), Instrumentals (Luna, Tabby, Sam), Audience (Lori Loud)**

**AN: This one is for the upcoming Valentine's Day so Lincoln is singing this song for Ronnie Anne. This Earth-0214 is where Lincoln still see Ronnie Anne move away to her relatives (The Casagrandes) but their relationship is now official (minus the cheesy nicknames). Anyways, Enjoy, Leave a Like, Review/Request! Shalom (Peace).**

-Music Intro-

[Verse 1 - Lincoln]

I believe

We shouldn't let the moment pass us by

Life's too short

We shouldn't wait for the water to run dry

[Pre-Chorus - Lincoln]

I think about it

'Cause we only have one shot at destiny

All I'm asking, could it possibly be you and me?

[Chorus I - Lincoln]

So if you'd still go, I'll understand

Would you give me something just to hold on to?

And if you'll stay, I'll hold your hand

'Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with-

-Short Rock Interlude-

[Verse 2 - Lincoln]

The time has come

For us to go our separate ways

God forbid

But my mind is going crazy today

[Pre-Chorus 2 - Lincoln]

I feel so cold, feel so numb

I'm having nightmares but I'm awake

Help me, Lord

Fight this loneliness

Take this pain away

[Chorus II - Lincoln]

So if you'd still go, I'll understand

Would you give me something just to hold on to?

And if you'll stay, I'll hold your hand

'Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you

-Rock Interlude-

[Chorus II - Lincoln]

So if you'd still go, I'll understand

Would you give me something just to hold on to?

And if you'll stay, I'll hold your hand

'Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you

[Outro Chorus - Lincoln]

Now that you're gone, I'm all alone

I'm still hoping that you would come back home

Don't care how long, but I'm willing to wait

'Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you

-Music End-

Meanwhile in the Bodega

Bobby: Wow, this song is so relatable. I wonder what Lori is doing to day?

Ronnie: Huh?

Bobby: What is it Nie-Nie?

Ronnie: The singer sounds familiar… like, Lincoln?

Bobby: Hmm, you're right. Imagine he is singing this to you!

Ronnie: Oh shut it!

Bobby: There is a such thing as double-in-laws and it's allowed!

Ronnie: BOBBY!

Back to the Loud House studio

Lori: Bobby and Ronnie are gonna love that song Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Someone suggested that to me.

PiroBal: You don't say! Anyways, I might stay in this Earth for a while. [Thank you Lisa for the dimensional breacher]

Lincoln: What?

PiroBal: Nothing. None of your concern, little Loud.

-END-

AN: So for February I plan to allow songs that reflect the following themes.

Love/Friendship/Platonic or Romantic (For Valentines 02/14)

Patriotism/Liberty/Freedom Power (Anniversary For EDSA Revolution for Freedom against Dictatorship/People Power Revolution of Feb/25)

That's all for now. Shalom! (Peace!)


	23. Sign by Flow

**Sign by Flow (English Remix)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln and Luna), Instruments (Sam, Mazzy, Chunk, and Sully)**

**AN: This one is based on sibling love. If it's not so obvious, this is an English Remix of the 6****th**** opening music for Naruto Shippuden, which is the Pain/Jiraiya arc and Uchiha Brothers arc. The song is perfect because it represents sibling love, self-sacrifices, love between mentor and student (or in this case: elder sister and younger brother). The featuring vocals will also exemplify what Itachi and Sasuke had been before the whole series started, hoping that they wouldn't end up the same as them though. Without further ado, enjoy and leave a review/request. Shalom!**

-Music starts-

[Intro Lincoln]

I realize the screaming pain

Hearing loud in my brain

But I'm going straight ahead

With the scar

-Drum interlude and intro-

[Intro Echo Lincoln]

Can you hear me (3x)

So am I

[Verse 1 _Luna __and_ Lincoln]

_I don't mind if you don't remember_

_All the feelings that we used to share_

_For I've sealed away my heart into the darkness_

It's just fine if you end up hurting me

Because I don't feel pain anymore

_I just drag my feet behind me _

_Towards what's held in store_

[Pre-Chorus 1 _Luna __and_Lincoln]

_I had been led astray_

_With no hope to be found_

_My heart withered away_

_And I fell to the ground_

Then I heard a voice within the blowing of the wind

[Chorus _Luna __and_ Lincoln]

_Please let me show you the pain_

_My scars have made me obtain_

_Before the weight of the world_

_Comes crashing down on my shoulders_

_Do you remember the time_

_Our tears fell down from the sky_

_Someday soon when I am gone_

_Never think that I will neglect you_

_For the pain that I have_

_Sealed away in your heart will protect you_

[Echo Lincoln]

Can you hear me, so am I

[Verse 2 _Luna __and_ Lincoln]

Although I've blocked all of my feelings

Even the ones caused by being kind

_Every now and then I hear a voice_

_Inside me seem to cry_

[Pre-Chorus 2 _Luna __and_ Lincoln]

_Like when you undo_

_A button from it's hole_

_My bitter torment drew_

_My body from my soul_

So I'm crying out in hopes to fill my empty heart

[Chorus _Luna __and_ Lincoln]

_Please let me show you the pain_

_My scars have made me obtain_

_Before the weight of the world_

_Comes crashing down on my shoulders_

_Do you remember the time_

_Our tears fell down from the sky_

_Someday soon when I am gone_

_Never think that I will neglect you_

_For the pain that I have_

_Sealed away in your heart will protect you_

[Bridge Echo]

Can you hear me (7x)

So am I

[Pre-Chorus 3 _Luna __and_ Lincoln]

_I have finally found_

_All of the heartbroken moans_

_That I keep hearing sound_

_Are from my voice alone_

And I've done this all for this one moment here with you…

[Final Verse Chorus _Luna __and_ Lincoln]

_I'm sure that right from the start_

_You always knew in your heart_

_That I'd always be the one _

_That you could count on to care for you_

I have been leading you to

The sign that I left for you

Someday soon when I am gone 

Never think that I will neglect you

[Outro Chorus _Luna __and_ Lincoln]

_If you will follow the pain_

_That through me you have obtained_

_There is nothing in the world_

_That will be able to hurt you_

_But don't forget all the things_

_That bring out your smiling_

_Someday soon when I am gone_

_Never think that I will neglect you_

_Someday soon when I am gone_

_Never think that I will neglect you_

_For the pain that I have_

_Sealed away in your heart will protect you_

[Outro Echo Lincoln]

Can you hear me (3x)

So am I

-Music End-

PiroBal: And that's a wrap guys! Good Job… hey you okay!?

Lincoln and Luna are just hugging with tears. Maybe they understood each other through that song.

-END-

**AN: Okay why Lincoln and Luna though? It's the fandom okay! They always considered Luna as Lincoln's guardian and their relationship is more administered so I have no other option on which Loud sister would perform this with Lincoln so there. It could have been Lynn but we all knowthe fandom ain't gonna take it. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna do a one time with Lynn though (in context). Anyways, I've been a big fan of the Naruto series to make one at least. Ever since the revelation of Itachi's true nature, I started to become a fan of Itachi. Yes, I am an Itachi-tard, sue me if you will. First time Naruto watchers (if there is any) will not understand why Itachi became a beloved character. Anyways, hope you like. See you soon, and Happy Valentines. Shalom (Peace).**


	24. Lazy Afternoon Streets

**Lazy Afternoon Streets (KH - Twilight Town Theme by Yoko Shimomura)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln, Lori, Santiago Siblings, Clyde), Instrumentals (Luna and her band)**

**AN: This one is both a dedication to KH series and another friendly/sibling love song for people that loves spending time together. Created by Momonekojun, from YouTube (Please support the creator). This one theme could be the most relatable to the characters so I have to pick this. February is almost over and March will come along and April (April Fools and Holy Week will be expected) so this might be the last of the Feb songs from Stay(Cueshe) & Sign(Flow). Without further ado, leave a like, drop a review/request, and enjoy. Shalom/Peace!**

-Intro-

[Lincoln]

After 12, are you free today?

Let's hang out, okay.

[Clyde]

In our secret hide-away

Let's forget the homework that's due Friday!

[Clyde and Lincoln]

I want to…

Spend all my lazy afternoons

With you…

[Ronnie Anne]

Let's sing songs that

We never knew

And when the sun goes down

I'll say to you adieu

[Lincoln and Ronnie]

'Till a new day

Shines right through

The lazy afternoons streets aren't the same

If I'm here without you

That's the truth

I never told you

-Musical Interlude-

[Lori]

Can you come to the old Cafe?

Are you free midday?

[Bobby]

Let's forget that essay

Afterall we still have

All of Sunday!

[Lori & Bobby]

I want to…

Spend all my lazy afternoons

With you…

Let's try that ice cream

Coloured blue…

[Bobby]

And when the sun goes down

I'll say to you adieu

[Lori & Bobby]

'Till a new day

Shines right through

The lazy afternoons streets aren't the same

If I'm here without you

That's the truth

I never told you

-Short Interlude-

[Clyde]

As our summer break

Comes to an end

I wish that we could do it

All again…

[Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie]

All of the memories

That we had made…

(Lincoln only: I'll make sure they'll never fade away!)

-Music Interlude- with speech

[Lincoln: Lalala lalala lala….]

(Ronnie: We can't be together forever, so we better make the time we do here something to remember)

[Clyde: Hey yeah…]

[Clyde and Lincoln]

I want to…

Spend all my lazy afternoons

With you…

[Lori & Bobby]

Let's try that new place

For some food!

[Ronnie]

And when the sun goes down

I'll say to you adieu

[Lincoln and Ronnie]

'Till a new day

Shines right through

The lazy afternoons streets aren't the same

If I'm here without you

That's the truth

I never told you…

[All except Clyde]

…I never told you

-Outro Music-

Music End

Pirobal: Here's a bonus (Lazy Afternoon in Piano)

Lori: Thanks for letting me and Boo-Boo-Bear be part of this studio!

No prob..

Bobby: This is one of the bests dates we had. Thanks

Ronnie: Yeah, thanks for letting me spend time with these dorks again!

Well time for you two to say goodbye since Abuela Rosa is looking for you.

Lincoln: Bye, Ronnie.

Ronnie: Smell you later, Lam- Lincoln.

Clyde: Bye guys. See you next time.

-END-

AN: I'm not crying okay, *sob* there's onions everywhere! Anyways, that's the end of that. I really hope in the newest season, we get more of them spending time together. I'm a RonnieColn fan but not that die-hard fan. Also, seeing that Bori/Lobby ship is on both shows (TLH/TC) only brings hope. Heck even the Casagrande family approve of RonnieColn. Goodbye for now and Godbless. Shalom/Peace!


	25. Invisible (Hunter Hayes)

**Invisible by Hunter Hayes**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln Loud), Instruments (Luna, Sam, Clyde and Stella), Dedication/Guests (Lucy Loud)**

**AN: So this song is for Lucy Loud since she has been one of the characters that this song (and me) can relate to. Being either a social outcast, ignored individual or discouraged from being unique includes bullying and emotional/psychological attacks. They say "sticks and stones may break my bones but words won't hurt me" but that is not true. Some are preferred to be hurt physically but stand up again (situationally) than to be mentally hurt out of words of discouragement or disapproval. At least being hurt physically can recover via rest and recovery (R&R) than those abused verbally. So I hope you enjoy, leave a review/request or like. Shalom/Peace!**

-Music Start Piano-

[Verse 1 Lincoln]

Crowded hallways are the loneliest places

For outcasts and rebels

Or anyone who just dares to be different

And you've been trying for so long

To find out where your place is

But in their narrow minds

There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different

Oh, but listen for a minute

[Chorus Lincoln]

Trust the one

Who's been where you are wishing all it was

Was sticks and stones

Those words cut deep, but they don't mean you're all alone

And you're not invisible

Hear me out

There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now

Someday you'll look back on all these days

And all this pain is gonna be invisible

Oh, invisible

[Verse 2 Lincoln]

So your confidence is quiet

To them, quiet looks like weakness

But you don't have to fight it

'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war

Every heart has a rhythm

Let yours beat out so loudly

That everyone can hear it

Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore

Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different

Dare to be something more

[Chorus Lincoln]

Trust the one

Who's been where you are wishing all it was

Was sticks and stones

Yeah, the words cut deep, but they don't mean you're all alone

And you're not invisible

Hear me out

There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now

And someday you'll look back on all these days

And all this pain is gonna be invisible

[Bridge Lincoln]

These labels that they give you

Just 'cause they don't understand

If you look past this moment

You'll see you've got a friend

Waving a flag for who you are

And all you're gonna do

Yeah, so here's to you

And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible

[Final Chorus Lincoln]

Yeah

And you're not invisible

Hear me out

There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now

And someday you'll look back on all these days

And all this pain is gonna be invisible

It'll be invisible

-Music Closes and Ends-

After a brief moment's rest, Lucy and Lincoln enjoyed a hug with Luna while Clyde, Sam and Stella are just watching the three siblings relish the time of reconciliation and closure. Lucy understood well what the lyrics implied to her, Luna and Lincoln did the best to unleashed those emotions in the song. As for me [Pirobal], I love watching moments like these.

Clyde: Bro, you crying?

Pirobal: *sob* No, I had chopped onions! Of course, I'm crying!

Stella: Shhhh, [back pat] Okey lang yan. (It's gonna be okay.)

-END-

_AN: I might make the next one as Weak by AJR but if you have requests, then I'll do them first since it's been a while since I had requests. I'm also open to questions so be free to ask whatever you want to clarify. God bless you all, Peace/Shalom!_


	26. Undertale

**Undertale (By: Man on the Internet)**

**Featuring: Vocals and Choir/Characters**

**Lincoln Loud (Asriel Dreemurr)**

**Lynn Loud Sr. (Asgore Dreemurr)**

**Rita Loud (Toriel Dreemurr)**

**Stella (Chara Dreemurr/Adopted Kid - Chara)**

**Human Citizens/Chorus with Instruments (Luna and her Band, The McBride Family, Santiago-Casagrande Family)**

**Special Guests/Audience (The remaining Loud Sisters, Some Royal Woods Denizens/Teachers/Elders)**

**AN: I have to delay Weak by AJR afterall. This one is going to be next! The song is based on the famed Undertale - Tale of the Pacifist from Man on the Internet (MotI). Please support the official release. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox, Lyrics credit to MotI. And gotta say, I really liked Undertale a lot. It's filled with lessons that gives me DETERMINATION! Anyways, here live at Royal Woods Opera House presenting this outstanding tale and music. Without further ado; please enjoy, leave a like, review/request, and/or follow. Shalom/Peace!**

Pirobal: Alright, time to start guys! Ready when you are!

-Music Start-

[Choir (Except Lynn Sr) with 8-bit instruments]

Long ago, men and beasts

Ruled the earth and had their feasts

We'll return to days of yore

So promises king Asgore.

[ASGORE theme by Lynn Sr]

So much blood, so much pain

Now I've lost a child again

One day soon, freedom shall ring

So proclaims the mountain king.

[Lynn Sr spoken]: This was once my home, now there's nothing here but tears and memories

[Choir (except to the Dreemurr family) with Orchestra]

Long ago there was peace

They all lived happily

Cherishing every breath

In many times well spent

Suddenly, things went wrong

They could not get along

Darker days loomed ahead

Their stomachs filled with dread

Common sense forgotten

It was friend against friend

Civil war end sadly

Humans showed no MERCY

Monsters forced underground

So out tale begins now

Child of the world above

Fell below, was shown LOVE

[CHARA - Stella]

Where am I?

Did I die?

Looking up I see the sky.

[ASRIEL - Lincoln]

Hey there, guy!

Are you alright!?

Come with me

I will not bite

[ASRIEL & CHARA - Lincoln & Stella]

Let's be friends

Until the end

The king and queen

Will be happy (CHARA/Stella: I'll always be DETERMINED)

[ASGORE & TORIEL - Lynn Sr & Rita]

Come on smile

Second child!

[DREEMURR FAMILY & CHARA - Lincoln, Stella, Lynn Sr & Rita]

We'll be here

For quite a while

[CHARA - Stella]

I feel ill…

ASRIEL…

Promise me,

Just one thing…

The golden flowers…

In my town…

Let me see them

When I fall down.

[ASRIEL - Lincoln]

I'm sorry

Please stay with me

The shield above

Won't let me leave

I'll always be DETERMINED

I know I failed you, but with both our SOULS

I'll cross the barrier and to your town we'll go

Now at your home again, let you be blessed

Here in the golden flowers may you rest.

[HUMANS - The McBride, Santiago-Casagrande families]

That monster

Killed that child!

Our war is still

Unreconciled!

Let them die!

Let them fry!

They don't know of

Conscience and love!

[ASRIEL - Lincoln]

My ears ring

My body stings

That's okay

I will not stay

Oh, Mom, Dad

Howdy… I'm fine

I wouldn't come back

Just to.. die..

[ASGORE - Lynn Sr]

Now it seems that once again

Everything's been taken

By the HUMANS up above

Who have killed my children

No more HUMANS here will fall

For we will kill them all

Then their SOULS we all shall take

The barriers will break

[TORIEL - Rita]

ASGORE, I will not be shy

ASGORE, I demand why

You can't see your big mistake

Even through your own heartache

I'll find HUMANS who came through

I'll keep them safe from you

And I will remember well

My sweet lost ASRIEL

[Choir - All]

Many years

Many tears

We live on

Despite our fears

Do not cry

Freedom's come

With your death

We'll see the sun

[Choir - All: Outro]

Thanks to our saviour, ASGORE

We will be trapped no more

HUMANS pay for their mistakes

When the barrier breaks

All our tears and all our pain

Will not happen again

Now on high sits our king

And we can hear him sing.

-Music Ends-

Pirobal: Alright guys, give them a round of applause

*Applaud and Praise*

Lori: That was literally the saddest and best thing ever!

Leni: I totes want to practice with them now.

Luan: Told ya, they'll take the stage!

Lucy: Such a heartwarming thing, I feel like melting.

The Twins: Way the go, Linky! You go too, Mommy and Daddy!

Lisa: I don't usually show emotions, but admirably done elder brother, parental unit, third eldest and to all of you!

Pirobal: If you want more, feel free to give us a holler! and we will be performing in radios, View-Tube, and live theaters! Follow and Like us in Birdie, Instaflash, FaceNote, and ! Have a good day Royal Woods!

-END-

AN:_ Wowzers! Never thought I'd actually pull it off. I miss Undertale now, and also Deltarune too. Welp,that's all for now. Shalom/Peace and Godbless to all of you!_


	27. Flyers (Death Parade)

**Flyers (Death Parade Opening)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln and Clyde), Instruments and Background Singers (Lincoln, Clyde, Luna and her bandmates)**

**AN: It's been a while since I watched Death Parade and it's one heck of a show. The opening music is so good and groovy but misleading. Why misleading? Well the show is somewhat dark and tackles about an arbiter of the afterlife! Trust me, it's a good anime but not suited for those who can't handle the dark genre. Still, gotta give credit to the music. This song is sang by the band BRADIO but covered in English by Y. Chang (Please support him in YouTube)! Without further ado, please leave a like, follow, review/request and enjoy! Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start: Groovy-

[Lincoln and Clyde]

Whoa! Yeah!

[Lincoln]

It's time to shake it up

So stir the pot baby, dish

Come on and face the music

Time to shine just make a wish

[Clyde]

You got so many problems

But the night is young

Let's take one down and pass it round

From dusk till dawn let's have some fun

[Pre-Chorus 1 All]

Boom boom boom

Dancing through the skies

_(Lincoln)_

_We're gonna break the clock _

_And make the moment come alive_

Boom boom boom

Dancing through the skies

_(Clyde)_

_Kick it up another notch_

_Let the rhythm take you high_

[Chorus 1 All]

Everybody put your hands up

Now we're flying baby

No no more drama

Be your own wings

Let's see you shake that groove thing

Growing stronger yeah

Get on that new wave

[Clyde]

I'm sick of wilding out

I wanna burn my dread

I'm down for something different

Down for getting out my head

[Lincoln]

'So tacky lame and basic'

[Clyde]

Darling that's just mean

[Lincoln and Clyde]

Just flip that bit

Reverse that shit

It's your originality

[Pre-Chorus 2 All]

Boom boom boom

Dancing through the skies

_(Clyde)_

_Pushing under pressure_

_You just keep on keeping on_

Boom boom boom

Dancing through the skies

_(Lincoln)_

_Turn that struggle into pleasure_

_Show them who you really are_

[Echo Clyde]

Come on, Let's FLY!

[Chorus 2 All]

Everybody put your hands up

Now we're flying baby

Now this is freedom

Hallelujah sing life is your creation

Don't you know you're the one

So take the stage, son

[Post-Chorus All]

Flying (Lincoln: Deep in your memory)

Flying (Clyde: Just hear it playing)

[Lincoln & Clyde: The beat inside your heart is rising so try again]

[Bridge: Background Singers - Luna and her Bandmates {Repeat 2x}]

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa

Chu, Chu, Chu-ru

La, La, La, La

-Musical Interlude Rock and Groovy-

[Final Chorus All]

Everybody put your hands up

Now we're flying baby

No no more drama

Be your own wings

Let's see you shake that groove thing

Growing stronger yeah

Get on that new wave

Everybody put your hands up

Now we're flying baby

Now this is freedom

Hallelujah sing life is your creation

Don't you know you're the one

So take the stage, son

[Post-Chorus Outro, All]

Flying (Lincoln: Deep in your memory)

Flying (Clyde: Just hear it playing)

[Lincoln & Clyde: The beat inside your heart is rising so try again]

(Clyde: Aaaaahhhhh!)

[Outro Bridge: Background Singers - Luna and her Bandmates]

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa

Chu, Chu, Chu-ru

La, La, La, La

-Short Groove until Music End-

PiroBal: So who's up to a good game of billiards, or anything!? Poker, Chess, Air Hockey, Darts, anything!?

Lynn Jr: Can I join you guys?

Those the others discourage me to do so, I still agreed as long as she doesn't gloat or be a sore loser when someone else wins… Who win though? Let's just say a close tie between me and Lynn with some from Lincoln, Clyde, Luna and Sam. Of course, we did watch the anime afterwards, in which they found rather dark and ironic to the song considering the concepts. At least that discouraged everyone to make unnecessary bets that could potentially make them regret something, but they still have fun… at least.

-END-

AN: _And that's this chapter guys. I was planing on making a one-shot featuring a crossover between Death Parade and Loud House but it may take a while considering the themes that may make it Rated T or M so I have to prepare._

_Also the cast of characters will be:_

_Lincoln - Decim_

_Lucy - Black Haired Girl/Chiyuki_

_Luan - Nona_

_Lynn Jr - Ginti_

_Lisa - Castra_

_Clavis - Clyde_

_Lynn Loud Sr - Oculus_

_Other Floor Residents and Arbiters_

_Lola - Tria_

_Lana - Quattuor_

_Lily - Una_

_Lori - Vi_

_Leni - Novem_

_Luna - Septia_

_Rita - Centa_

_That's all for now, Shalom/Peace, Stay Safe from the CoVID-19, and may God Bless you all!_


	28. Sweet but Psycho

**Sweet but Psycho (by Ava Max)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lori [Main], Support [Leni, Carlota Casagrande, Becky, Dana]), Instrumental (Luna, Sam, Tabby, Mazzy)**

**Special Guests/Special Thanks: Rita Loud, Maria Casagrande-Santiago, Frida Puga-Casagrande, The remaining Loud Sisters, Ronnie Anne Santiago.**

**AN: So someone wanted me to make a Women's Month special. Well, I tried so this is only part one. There will be others too so please wait. This song by Ava Max is an allusion to women out there whether your married or independent or a single parent. Ava Max mentioned that this song is a metaphor that shows that women are the most strongest creature on Earth and I believed that. They've endure so much yet continue the fight, sometimes for us men too when we give up. Women are to be respected and I believe that. So without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and enjoy. Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start-

[Chorus Lori]

Oh, she's sweet but a psycho

A little bit psycho

At night she's screaming, " I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

Oh, she's hot but a psycho

So left but she's right though

At night she's screaming, " I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

[Verse 1 Carlota]

She'll make you curse, but she a blessing

She'll rip your shirt within a second

You'll be coming back, back for seconds

With your plate, you just can't help it.

[Pre-Chorus Becky & _Dana_]

_No, no_

You'll play alo-o-ong, let her lead you o-o-on

You'll be saying "no, no"

_Then saying "yes, yes, yes", 'cause she messing with your head_

[Chorus Lori]

Oh, she's sweet but a psycho

A little bit psycho

At night she's screaming, " I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

Oh, she's hot but a psycho

So left but she's right though

At night she's screaming, " I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

[Post-Chorus Leni and _Lori_]

Grab a cop gun kinda crazy

She's poison but tasty

Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"

_'Cause she's sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_

_At night she's screaming, " I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

[Verse 2 Leni]

See, someone said, "Don't drink her potion"

She'll kiss your neck with no emotion

When she's mean, you know you love it

She taste so sweet, don't sugarcoat it!

[Pre-Chorus Becky & _Dana_]

_No, no_

You'll play alo-o-ong, let her lead you o-o-on

You'll be saying "no, no"

_Then saying "yes, yes, yes", 'cause she messing with your head_

[Chorus Lori]

Oh, she's sweet but a psycho

A little bit psycho

At night she's screaming, " I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

Oh, she's hot but a psycho

So left but she's right though

At night she's screaming, " I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

[Post-Chorus Leni and _Lori_]

Grab a cop gun kinda crazy

She's poison but tasty

Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"

_'Cause she's sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_

_At night she's screaming, " I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

-Short Music Interlude-

[Bridge All]

[Carlota] You're just like me, you're out of mind

[Becky] I know it's strange, we're both the crazy kind

[Dana] You're telling me that I'm insane

[Lori & Leni] Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain!

[Chorus Lori]

Oh, she's sweet but a psycho

A little bit psycho

At night she's screaming, " I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

Oh, she's hot but a psycho

So left but she's right though

At night she's screaming, " I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"

[Post-Chorus Leni and _Lori_]

Grab a cop gun kinda crazy

She's poison but tasty

Yeah, people say, "_Run, don't walk away_"

_'Cause she's sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_

_At night she's screaming, " I'm-ma-ma-ma out my mind"_

-Music End-

After a while, break time. They all had fantastic foods brought by the Casagrande Grandmother, Rosa and the Loud Chef, Lynn Sr. Sadly, they can't stay since they have other things to attend to. Lincoln and the some other boys are listening too. Bobby loved the song as much of Clyde (just to hear Lori's voice much to my & Lincoln's dismay). As of now, we (in the studio) are trying to think of another song to present this Women's Month, so yeah… BRB

-END-

**AN: Okay, I'm going to be blunt. This was very last minute decision. And some of the reviewers forget that if you want a request, you are free to say it. I'm not stopping anyone. If you want me to create a dedication like Christmas or Valentine's special, either put a song in request that you want to see here. I can't always be the one thinking. And some of the songs that are here are from me, because I feel like some of you are afraid to put a request! Don't be, I'll hear you out and see if I could do something about it. Well, to non-readers are exceptions since they never read this in the first place. Anyways, this is part one. Part 2 will be next. God bless and Shalom/Peace!**


	29. Chivalry is Dead

**Chivalry is Dead (Trevor Wesley)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln Loud), Instruments and Background (Luna, Tabby, Sam, and Bobby)**

**Special Guests/Special Thanks: The Loud Sisters, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Rita Loud.**

**AN: Okay this is part 2 but I don't know if I should make a part 3 of the Women's Month celebration. Again, this is very last minute so I panicked but I hope this fits. I mean this song by Trevor Wesley is about treating a lady correctly and making them feel happy. So that's my justification of why I chose this one. I do love the song, I have to admit. Anyways, here's Chivalry is Dead. I hope you enjoy, leave a like, follow, request/review. Shalom/Peace!**

-Music Start with whistles-

[Verse 1 Lincoln]

Girl, just let your hair down

Let's paint the whole town

Life is our playground, yeah

But I'm not a kid no more

So I must open doors and make you

Feel like the lady you are

My momma raised me to be classy, not flashy

I'm happy to please you

Though I can tell that's not what you're used to

[Hook Lincoln with _Bobby_]

And they say, chivalry is dead

_(Dead, dead, dead)_

Girl let a real man pick up the slack

And treat you with respect, yeah

[Chorus Lincoln]

And you don't have to love me

Love me, love me

You don't have to love me

Love me, love me

Just cause I'm gentleman don't mean

I am taking you to bed

[Verse 2 Lincoln]

Ahhh, baby let me buy your meals

I see you head over heels

I feel like you deserve it

There's no pressure

We can do whatever makes you comfortable, yeah

I could float your boat

If your cold take my coat

I'll sing a music note from a song

That I just wrote

Girl just take my hand

And let me be your man

Though that's not what you're used to

[Hook Lincoln with _Bobby_]

And they say, chivalry is dead

_(Dead, dead, dead)_

Girl let a real man pick up the slack

And treat you with respect, yeah

[Chorus Lincoln]

And you don't have to love me

Love me, love me

You don't have to love me

Love me, love me

Just cause I'm gentleman don't mean

I am taking you to bed

[Bridge Lincoln Repeat 2x]

That's just how you treat a lady

Treat a lady (5x)

Dadadadadum

[Hook Lincoln with _Bobby_]

And they say, chivalry is dead

_(Dead, dead, dead)_

Girl let a real man pick up the slack

And treat you with respect, yeah

[Chorus Lincoln]

And you don't have to love me

Love me, love me

You don't have to love me

Love me, love me

Just cause I'm gentleman don't mean

I am taking you to bed

[Outro Lincoln with _Bobby_]

And they say, chivalry is dead

_(Dead, dead, dead)_

-Music End-

And that's a wrap guys, thank you all for participating. I hope to see you guys soon again!

Lincoln: No prob.

Lori: I think that was sweet, both of you.

Lori kisses Lincoln at the forehead and Bobby at the cheek. Well, better leave them be for now. I'll be setting up for another song but due to a certain crisis, the studio might have to shut down temporarily. But for what it's worth, they'll be safe and went home without problems.

-END-

**AN: And that's a wrap for this one. Again, this is very last minute and I will not make a part 3 unless an idea pops up or was suggested to me. I hope you guys have a wonderful spring or if not, at least another day to be alive or a non-boring season. It's pretty boring here since we have a community quarantine to fight the CoVID-19 crisis. See you all next time, God bless, Peace/Shalom!**


	30. Into the Unknown

**Into the Unknown (Frozen 2 Duet ver.)**

**Featuring:**

**Lincoln Loud [Vocal, Voice: Brendon Urie of P! tD]**

**Luna Loud [Vocal, Voice: Idina Menzel (Elsa)]**

**Instruments and Background (Sam, Tabby, Chunk, Mazzy, Sully, and orchestra)**

**AN: This one is a tribute to Frozen 2 and as much as I like the movie while some may not, I have to admit the song is hype. I've been a big fan of Panic! At the Disco (P! tD) and Brendon Urie singing in his angelic voice this song makes me love the song and movie even more. "Let it Go" can go now, we have a new song to overplay from here on out! Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and enjoy. Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start-

[Intro with _Background_]

_(Women) Ah-ah, oh-oh_

_(Men) Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh-oh_

(Luna) Into the UNKNOWN!

(Lincoln) Into the UNKNOWN!

(Both) INTO THE UNKNOWN!

_(Women) Ah-ah, oh-oh_

[Verse 1 Lincoln and _Luna_]

I can can hear you but I won't

Some look for trouble

While others don't

_There's a thousand reasons_

_I should about my day_

_And ignore your whispers_

_Which I wish would go away, oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh _

[Verse 2 _Lincoln _and Luna]

_You're not a voice_

_You're just a ringing in my ear_

And if I heard you, which I don't

I'm spoken for, I fear

_Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls_

I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls

_I've had my adventure,_ I don't need something new

I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you

[Chorus Both]

INTO THE UNKNOWN!

INTO THE UNKNOWN!

INTO THE UNKNOWN!

[Post-Chorus Background]

Ah-ah, oh-oh

Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh-oh

[Verse 3 Lincoln and _Luna_]

What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake

Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?

_Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?_

_Who knows deep down, I'm not where I'm meant to be?_

Every day's a little harder as I feel you power grow

_Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go?_

[Chorus Both]

INTO THE UNKNOWN!

INTO THE UNKNOWN!

INTO THE UNKNOWN!

[Post-Chorus Background]

Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh-oh (Luna & Lincoln: Whoa-oh-oh)

[Bridge Both (_Lincoln _& Luna)]

Are you out there?!

Do you know me?!

Can you feel me?!

Can you show me!?

Ah-ah, oh-oh, _(Ah-ah, oh-oh)_

_Ah-ah, oh-oh_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh (4x)_

[Outro Lincoln and _Luna_]

_Where are you going? Don't leave me alone_

How do I follow you…

_INTO THE UNKNOWN!?_

[Lincoln: Woo!]

-Music End-

Much to the Loud family's surprise there are indeed watching Frozen 2 and when they heard Luna and Lincoln singing along the tune, they cheered and loved it.

PiroBal: Who want's extra butter to their popcorn!?

Loud Sisters: Me! Me! Me!

Lincoln: Yup, just another movie marathon with the Loud family.

-END-

**AN: And that's a wrap to this chapter. Due to the community quarantine, I haven't been able to be active in DeviantArt as precaution since I left some of my art materials in my usual place, my own office. It's a walking distance from home but the town had an adjusted curfew (from Dusk till Dawn) so I cannot just simply stay. But it is better to be safe than sorry, I guess. Anyways, thanks for stopping by, hope you enjoy. God bless you and Peace/Shalom!**


	31. When You Believe

**When You Believe (There Can be Miracles)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Carol Pingrey, Lori Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Adelaide Chang, Meli Ramos), Instruments (Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Luna Loud, Tabby, Sam and Orchestra)**

**Special Guests/Special Thanks: Royal Woods Studio, RW Medical Institute, etc.**

**AN: With this CoVID-19 crisis at our month, we can't help but be afraid and separate ourselves from each other out of safety precautions. Thankfully, I was able to think of a way to give courage to you all even at this times. This is a moment of prayer and steady hold to a positive view for our future. Know that there is a plan much greater than this crisis, but if you still feel fear, then this song may help. This is a continuation from the Prince of Egypt song from the first chapter (The Plagues). Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and enjoy. Peace/Shalom!**

**Disclaimer: The people singing this song recorded this preemptively and via video chat, and editing, all the lyrics and notes will sync. Thank technology for making this easy.**

-Music Start-

[Verse 1 Lori Loud]

Many nights we've prayed

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains long before we knew we could

[Chorus Lori Loud]

There can be miracles when you believe

Though hope is frail it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

You will when you believe

[Verse 2 Carol Pingrey]

In this time of fear when prayer so often proved in vain

Hope seemed like the summer birds

Too swiftly flown away

Yet now I'm standing here

[Lori Loud]

Now I'm standing here

[Carol Pingrey]

With heart so full I can't explain

[Lori Loud & Carol Pingrey]

Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say

[Chorus_ Lori Loud_ & Carol Pingrey]

There can be miracles when you believe

_(When you believe)_

Though hope is frail it's hard to kill

_(It's hard to kill)_

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

_(You can achieve)_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

[Bridge Lola, Lana, Adelaide, Meli, Background Orchestra]

(Translation Available: Hebrew - English)

Ashira l'adonai; ki gaoj ga-ah (I will sing to the Lord for he has triumphed gloriously)

Ashira l'adonai; ki gaoj ga-ah (I will sing to the Lord for he has triumphed gloriously)

Mi chamocha baelim adonai (Who is like You in the heavens, O Lord?)

Mi kamocha nedar ba kodesh (Who is like You, glorious in holiness?)

Nachita v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta (In Your mercy, You lead the children You redeemed)

Nachita v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta (In Your mercy, You lead the children You redeemed)

Ashira, ashira, ashira (I will sing, I will sing, I will sing…)

Ashira l'adonai; ki gaoj ga-ah (I will sing to the Lord for he has triumphed gloriously)

Ashira l'adonai; ki gaoj ga-ah (I will sing to the Lord for he has triumphed gloriously)

Mi chamocha baelim adonai (Who is like You in the heavens, O Lord?)

Mi kamocha nedar ba kodesh (Who is like You, glorious in holiness?)

Nachita v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta (In Your mercy, You lead the children You redeemed)

Nachita v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta (In Your mercy, You lead the children You redeemed)

Ashira, ashira, ashira (I will sing, I will sing, I will sing…)

[Chorus ALL]

There can be miracles when you believe

Though hope is frail it's hard to kill

(Lori: It's hard to kill)

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

(Carol: You can achieve)

When you believe, somehow you will

Now you will

You will when you believe

[Lori Loud & Carol Pingrey]

You will when you believe

-Music Softens until Ends-

Pirobal: I've open path in my chat! You guys are free to ask anything!

Lori: Did you finally do it?

Pirobal: Yes I did! The reception is great and got accepted in radios, YT, and TV.

Lincoln: That's great! How are you able to teach the kids that part?

Pirobal: The Hebrew part? It's not easy, I have to make rough translations and proper pronunciation for them to get it. But it was all worth. Thank you for teaching Lola to read!

Lincoln: Oh, yeah. I did that.

Luna: I'm surprise you did bro. Lola tends to be a… you know.

Lincoln: Oh, don't worry! Pirobal and I had methods of convincing.

Pirobal: It involves a lot of treats and sweets, that I can tell. Same with Lana but she took the bait much easier.

The conversation grew even funnier. We all say our goodbyes hoping that we stay safe and positive from this epidemic.

-END-

**AN: And that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. In this time of fear and panic, one thing we must at least do is never lose hope. Pray that things will get better and soon everything will return to normal… whatever your definition of normal is. God Bless, and Peace be with you/Shalom!**


	32. We Are the World

**We Are the World**

**Featuring: Vocals and Some Instruments (Loud Family, McBride Family, Yates Family, Santiago/Casagrande Family, and Micheal Jackson Impersonator and voice autotune)**

**AN: This one is for all of you guys. This plague will soon come to an end. But we must help each other even if we are staying at home. We can contribute in many ways for as long as you imagine it. This isn't really my way of helping but I still wanted to so here you go. Have faith that things will get better. You don't have to take my word for it. So in this, the families will sing a song for those who needs hope. So without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and enjoy. God bless and Shalom/Peace!**

-Music Start to Instrumental Intro-

[Verse 1]

(Lynn Sr) There comes a time when we heed a certain call

(Lynn Sr & Arturo) When the world must come together as one

(Harold) There are people dying

(Harold) And it's time to lend a hand to life

(Harold & Howard) The greatest gift of all

[Verse 2]

(Arturo) We can't go on pretending day by day

(Carlos Sr) That someone, somewhere will soon make a change

(Bumper Sr) We are all a part of God's great big family

(Lynn Sr & Bumper Sr) And the truth, you know love is all we need

[Chorus]

(MJ portion)

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

(Rita Loud)

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

(Rita & Maria)

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

[Verse 3]

(Frida) Send them your heart so they'll know that someone cares

(Carlos Sr & Frida) And their lives will be stronger and free

(Jancey) We can't let them suffer

(Beatrix & Belle) No, we cannot turn away

(Lori & Leni) Right now, they need a helping hand

[Chorus]

(Bobby) We are the world, we are the children

(Lincoln) We are the ones who make a brighter day

(Lincoln & Clyde) So let's start giving

(Bumper Jr)There's a choice we're making

(Beau) We're saving our own lives

(Clyde) It's true we'll make a better day

(Lincoln) Just you and me

[Bridge]

(MJ portion) When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all

(Arturo & Carlos Sr) But if you just believe there's no way we can fall

(Carlota) Well, well, well

(Carlota & Leni) Let us realize, oh, that a change can only come

(Carlota, Leni & Luna)When we stand together as one

[Chorus ALL]

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

(Luan) There's a choice we're making

(Ronnie) We're saving our own lives

(Ronnie) It's true we'll make a better day

(Luan & Ronnie) Just you and me

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

(Luan) Alright let me hear you

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

(Luna)

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

(Luna) Come on y'all let me hear you

(Lynn Jr & Lincoln)

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me, yeah, yeah

(Lincoln & Lori)

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

(Lincoln)

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

(Clyde)

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

(Lincoln) Thank you

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

-Music Fades and Ends-

Pirobal: MJ is such a legend. Which is why this song is just appropriate in this occasion. All we can do now is pray that this crisis will come to an end fast. That way we can all return to our daily lives in God's glory. Disclaimer, as following the social distancing regulation. This is held in cyberspace and pre-recorded via group chat. That way this event will be held without endangering any of the following performers. Without other disclaimers, video uploading now! I hope you enjoy. Peace!

-END-

**AN: That's all for now. Let's hope that this pandemic will now be over like waking from a nightmare, hoping the next time will be a sweet dream. May God bless thee and Shalom/Peace!**


	33. Who am I

**Who am I by Casting Crowns (remake)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln Loud, Sam[Backup]), Instruments (Luna, Tabby, Sully, Mazzy)**

**AN: Happy Easter/Pesach (Passover Day) everyone. I hope you guys are safe indoors during this quarantine. In this time, a prayer or psalm would be appropriate. As a way to celebrate this feast of Unleavened Bread and the Death and Resurrection of our Saviour/Messiah and also to celebrate hope and peace. That's why I offer this song as a way to remind us that there is always hope in midst of crisis. That in our darkest hour, never forget the power of our Almighty Creator and Father in Heaven that he will deliver us. God Bless and Stay safe everyone. **

**I hope you enjoy this. Leave a like, review/request and follow. Peace/Shalom!**

-Instrumental Introduction-

[Verse 1 Lincoln]

Who am I, that the God of all the earth

Would care to know my name

Would care to feel my hurt?

Who am I, that the Bright and Shining Star

Would choose to light the way

For my ever wandering heart?

[Pre-Chorus Lincoln]

Not because of who I am

But because of what You've done

Not because of what I've done

But because of who You are

[Chorus Lincoln and (Sam)]

I am a flower quickly fading

Here today and gone tomorrow

A wave tossed in the ocean (ocean)

A vapor in the wind

Still, You hear me when I'm calling

God, You catch me when I'm falling

And You've told me who I am (who I am)

I am Yours, I am Yours

[Verse 2 Lincoln]

Who am I, that the eyes that see my sin

Would look on me with love and watch me rise again?

Who am I, that the voice that calmed the sea

Would call out through the rain

And calm the storm in me?

[Pre-Chorus Lincoln]

Not because of who I am

But because of what You've done

Not because of what I've done

But because of who You are

[Chorus Lincoln and (Sam)]

I am a flower quickly fading

Here today and gone tomorrow

A wave tossed in the ocean (ocean)

A vapor in the wind

Still, You hear me when I'm calling

God, You catch me when I'm falling

And You've told me who I am (who I am)

I am Yours

-Interlude-

[Pre-Chorus Lincoln]

Not because of who I am

But because of what You've done

Not because of what I've done

But because of who You are

[Chorus Lincoln and (Sam)]

I am a flower quickly fading

Here today and gone tomorrow

A wave tossed in the ocean (ocean)

A vapor in the wind

Still, You hear me when I'm calling

God, You catch me when I'm falling

And You've told me who I am (who I am)

I am Yours

I am Yours, I am Yours

[Outro Lincoln]

Whom shall I fear? Whom shall I fear?

'Cause I am Yours, I am Yours

-Music Fades into End-

Pirobal: Happy Easter/Passover day everyone. I hope you guys are okay there at your homes. And thanks for recording this in video chat. I'll upload this as soon as I edit it.

Lincoln: You're welcome. Also, why'd you edit the lyrics?

Pirobal: I have my reasons. Just don't be bothered by it. Trust me, just Netflix and chill dude.

Luna: Come on, bro! The rest are waiting for us downstairs.

Lincoln: Bye. [logs out]

Pirobal: Alright, time to upload.

-END-

**AN: Now, please don't be bothered by my edited lyrics. The original lyrics are available but I put a bit of spin on it for reasons. Nevertheless, the message of the song is still pretty clear and the same. God loves all of us equally. I hope you stay safe at homes. Peace/Shalom! And remember…**

**Yahochanan/John 3: 16 - For God/Elohim so loved the world that He gave His one and only Son, that whoever believes in Him shall not perish but have eternal life. **

**Don't believe me… verify it yourself!**


	34. Price of Freedom (Lyrics)

**Price of Freedom (Lyrics)**

**Featuring: Luna Loud (Vocals), Instruments (Lincoln Loud, Sam Sharp, Clyde McBride, Tabby)**

**AN: This one is a dedication to the FFVII Remake and honoring CCFFVII (Crisis Core) for this one character that I wish would come back in the living. That character is most memorable of them all, the original inheritor of the iconic buster sword, SOLDIER 1****st**** Class: Zack Fair. I really am a Zack fanboy and I cried when he was gone. I want him back in both Kingdom Hearts and in the new timeline that FFVII Remake has created. Some would say it'll ruin the story but I don't care, I just want him back. May this song be known to you all. **

**Without further ado, this is Price of Freedom/I Want to See You Smile by The Death March. Please leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Introduction-

[Verse 1]

Lying next to you, I'm holding your hand

Your gentle eyes of beauty bringing peace to me now

The silent breeze so soft it passes right through my arms

I'm wishing that this moment lasts a little bit more

[Pre-Chorus 1]

You saved me through the rocky roads

You gave me half of your precious soul

I want to hear you laugh some more

Don't want to see you go

[Chorus 1]

All the times we fought were together as one

Even when we part, you will never be gone

Look into the sky and see the dream we never lost

Can't you see it coming true?

We made it through

I share this time with you

I want to see you smile

[Verse 2]

Close your eyes, you've gone through so much my love

All the past is now a cloud of floating memories

The sunlight shining through the long and dark nights we've walked

All that's left to do is rest and heal our hearts

[Pre-Chorus 2]

Every step along the way

You gave me strength to stand my ground

There's so much to say to you

But now it's time to go

[Chorus 2]

All the times we fought were together as one

Even when we part, you will never be gone

As the times go by, there's something that I realize:

There was not a single thing

That I could do

If I didn't have you

[Bridge]

The price to pay to be right where we wanted to be

It wasn't so easy to achieve

What we needed to find the way to freedom

I've lost so much through it all

But you're the reason I stand tall

Together we embraced one dream

Protected our honor

[Chorus 3]

All the times we fought were together as one

Even when we part, you will never be gone

Look into the sky and see the dream we never lost

Can't you see it coming true?

We made it through

I want to share this time with you

All the times we fought

[Outro]

Now I give you all my heart, take it all it's just for you

Never forget the love you gave us all

In my eternal memories

I want to see you smile

-Music Ends-

Lincoln: So since we are still in quarantine, Lisa helped us in transport via a teleporter with the aide of PiroBal's dimensional breacher. So we are able to do this here in our house. PiroBal say hi… are you crying?

PiroBal: No, I'm sweating in my eye.

Lincoln: Don't deny it, I've played the game before and Luna introduced me to some of its best series.

Luna: It's true, bruv. No need to deny the waterworks.

PiroBal: Oh shut up you two!

Sam: Who's up to finish this Remake?

Lincoln & Luna: We do!

PiroBal: Can I play after I finish this for a few minutes?

Sam: Sure dude.

While the others went home via Lisa's breacher, Sam stayed and played the Remake with Lincoln & Luna. I stayed to upload the music before playing along.

-Chapter END-

**AN: I really loved the Final Fantasy series. I think the first FF game I played is either 7 or 8. It's because my cousins had posters and games of FF. Then I played Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia Duodecim. That's how I became a Square Enix Fanboy. I hope you enjoyed stick with us after that tearjerking song.**

**Once again, Thanks you, God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	35. Heaven (Brett Dennen)

**Heaven (by Brett Dennen)**

**Featuring: Lincoln Loud (Vocal), Instruments (Sam Sharp, Luna Loud, Clyde McBride)**

**AN: This song is another form of motivation to those that are in isolation/quarantine. As of right now, the CoVID-19 Crisis haven't been resolved but many are continuously fighting [big thanks to our frontliners, nurses, doctors, polices, voluntary workers, etc.] to keep us safe and the only way we can help is to stay indoors and avoid physical contacts with each other. I hope that someday everything will be alright and peaceful, in God's name. To all of you out there, I hope you find hope in this hopelessness. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start-

[Verse 1 - Lincoln]

Beyond the rules of religion

The cloth of conviction

Above all the competition

Where fact and fiction meet

There's no color lines cast or classes

There's no fooling the masses

Whatever faith you practice

Whatever you believe

[Chorus - Lincoln]

Oh, Heaven, Heaven

What the hell is Heaven?

Is there a home for the homeless?

Is there hope for the hopeless?

[Verse 2 - Lincoln]

Throw away your misconceptions

There's no walls around Heaven

There's no codes you gotta know to get in

No minutemen border patrol

You must lose your earthly possessions

Leave behind your weapons

You can't buy your salvation

And there is no pot of gold

[Chorus - Lincoln]

Mmm Heaven, Heaven

What the hell is Heaven?

Is there a home for the homeless?

Is there hope for the hopeless?

[Bridge - Lincoln]

Heaven ain't got no prisons

No government, no business

No banks or politicians

No armies and no police

Castles and cathedrals crumble

Pyramids and pipelines tumble

The failure keeps you humble

And leads us closer to peace

[Outro Chorus - Lincoln]

Oh, Heaven, Heaven

What the hell is Heaven?

Is there a home for the homeless?

Is there hope for the hopeless?

Is there a home for the homeless?

Is there hope for the hopeless?

-Instrumental Outro to Music End-

PiroBal: Alright, that concludes our music session. Thanks for participating even though we are in such crisis.

Lincoln: It's no problem. But I do hope you are doing okay.

Luna: Yeah brah, your too weird to live yet too rare to die. If you have any problem, give us a holler. Maybe Lisa can give you meds and antidepressants.

PiroBal: I appreciate the concern but don't worry, I'll be doing just fine. Thanks so much. I'll best be going now. [exits at Lisa's portal machine]

-END-

**AN: And that's a wrap of this chapter. And yes, I haven't made one of these for a while. I don't want to worry my familia by ordering antidepressants and other medication. I did wanted a therapy session sometimes but we're still stuck in this quarantine. I've struggling with depression and anxiety disorder that my life turned out unkind. I will not take drastic measures such as suicide (yes I did have thoughts once) and I could use a good listener or a good/wise/proficient pastor to help me understand theology better in hopes of understanding God's will for me.**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	36. Simple and Clean (PlanitB Remix)

**Simple And Clean (PlanitB Remix)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lori Loud), Instrumentals (Luna & Lincoln Loud)**

**AN: Okay, we're a bit short-staffed thanks to technology, there had been improvises from the compromise of staffs. Thanks to this, we are able to make even a small recording of this song. It was said that the crisis will be much endurable when August comes or the quarantine will be lifted until then so yeah, we're still stuck together. So what better way to cheer the spirits than a song. ****_I've having these weird thoughts lately_****, like I'm having a nostalgia trip to Kingdom Hearts which was effective on me to be cheered back on this fanfiction. So I've decided a KH song marathon. I also heard of a new upcoming KH game that is music themed and got me so excited so I guess I'm making this then. I hope August soon comes so we can say, we are the champions! Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start-

[Instrumental Intro]

[Lori Loud: Verse 1]

You're giving me

Too many things… lately

You're all I need

You smiled at me… and said

"Don't get me wrong I love you

But that does mean I have to meet… your father?"

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant… when I said "No!

I don't think life is quite that simple."

[Chorus: Lori Loud 2x]

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

"Please, oh baby… don't go"

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me

Feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

-Short pause-

[Lori Loud: Verse 2]

The daily things

That keep us all… busy… are confusing me

That's when you came to me… and said

"Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk… on water?"

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

[Chorus: Lori Loud]

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

"Please, oh baby… don't go"

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me

Feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

[Bridge: Lori Loud]

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

[Chorus: Lori Loud]

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

"Please, oh baby… don't go"

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me

Feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

[Bridge: Lori Loud 2x]

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

[Instrumental Long Outro]

-Music End-

PiroBal: Oh, boy. I'm glad to open up chat for all of us. Oh and Lori, when you move to Fairway University, hope you can still join us in these session.

Lori: Sure, whenever I have time. I'll literally rush drive there the moment Bobby and I get your invitation.

Lincoln: Well Lori, once you move. We're all gonna miss you.

Luna: Yeah, Lors. We all will. That's why before then, let's make memories that'll last forever.

Lori: That's literally the best idea. The next session, I'll be singing. Oh, and let's take pictures. Lincoln, Luna, PiroBal, say cheese.

All: Cheese!

-END-

**AN: Okay, so Sam and the others aren't around to help but we still did it. So I guess it will be a marathon of Kingdom Hearts related songs for now. Until August came and we are finally victorious of this pandemic (I hope), we had no choice but to keep up the fight. I was gonna do "How to Save a Life" by The Fray but I'm having a positive mood that it slipped my mind. Meaning my anxiety disorder and depression is improving for the better. Oh and maybe soon I'll traverse back to the Javi-Verse (JaviSuzumiya Loud-Verse) to think of a song there with Sam, Lincoln and Lina.**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

**And also. MAY YOUR HEART BE YOUR GUIDING KEY.**


	37. Face My Fears

**Face My Fears**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lori Loud), Instruments (Lincoln, Luna, Bobby)**

**AN: The KH song marathon continues and we're back with a very special guess to help in the music. From the Casagrande Mercado, Lori's boyfriend: Bobby Santiago! Luna and Lincoln will take on the piano and techno-organs with and some other instruments Skrillex used. Again, waiting 'till August so some request may have to wait, such as "We Are The Champions, Don't You Forget About Me, and Love Shine a Light". Yes, I still remember the requests, It delayed or put to hiatus since I'm also working on my other stories [Xcalibur, Bloody Roar Loud, Return of the Mavericks] but I haven't forgotten them. I will do them so please wait. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

**[Shout Outs: JMbuilder, danielsamuels128, cruzj2018 for giving your requests. I will do them, please be patient.]**

-Music Start-

[Piano Intro]

[Lori Loud: Verse 1]

Breath, should I take a deep?

Faith, should I take the leap?

Taste, what a bittersweet

All my, all my life…

[Lori Loud: Chorus]

Let me face, let me face

Let me face my fears

Oh, let me face, let me face

Let me face my fears

Won't be long, won't be long

I'm almost here

Watch me cry all my tears

-Skrillex Dubstep Interlude-

[Drop: Lori Loud]

Watch me cry all my tears

[Lori Loud: Verse 2]

Lose, soon have nothing to

Space, this is what I choose

A mile, could you walk in my shoes?

All your, all your life

[Lori Loud: Chorus]

Let me face, let me face

Let me face my fears

Oh, let me face, let me face

Let me face my fears

Won't be long, won't be long

I'm almost here

Watch me cry all my tears

[Pre-Drop: Lori Loud]

_Dangerous, Dangerous, Dangerously_

_Dangerous, Dangerous, Dangerously_

_Dangerous, Dangerous, Dangerously_

_Dangerous, Dangerous, Dangerously_

_Watch me cry all my tears_

-Skrillex Dubstep Interlude-

[Drop: Lori Loud]

Watch me cry all my tears

[Lori Loud: Chorus Finale]

Let me face, let me face

Let me face my fears

Oh, let me face, let me face

Let me face my fears

Won't be long, won't be long

I'm almost here

Watch me cry all my tears

-Music Fades to End-

Lori: Thanks for inviting us again. That was literally refreshing. Me and Boo-boo-bear had a great time.

Bobby: Yeah, babe and I haven't had this much time since we were too busy.

PiroBal: It's no problem. I'm just glad Luna and Lincoln are here to make the song. Plus I brought something to them. [Reveals packs of game copies for PS4]

Lincoln: No way, is that all of them?

Luna: Heck yeah, dude! Look! 1.5 Remix (KHI, Re:CoM, 358/2Days), 2.5 (KHII, BbS, Re:Coded), 2.8 (KH0.2 BbS, KHDDD, KH X-Back Cover) and KHIII

Lincoln: Awesome. Now I can play.

PiroBal: That's not all. Thanks to you giving me access to your PlayStation account, I purchased the DLC for KHIII Re:Mind with my savings. Now you can use Dark, Light, Double Forms from Oblivion and Oath-keeper and get to see the extended story and fight the hardest boss.

Lincoln: Yozora?

Pirobal: Nope, Luxord. Seriously, I had PTSD. Plus if you're as competitive as Lynn Jr, you can activate Pro Codes. Or if you'd like to speedrun and can't play like Leni, You can use the Fast Pass. No offense.

Luna: None taken, dude. Although Leni might finally play this game properly thanks to the codes.

PiroBal: So, are we gonna play this game or what? We can still wait for the others and make another song first. Or maybe grab a snack? I'm famished.

-To Be Continued-

**AN: Gonna expect the others to come and play KH as well. Lynn is gonna do the Pro Codes, I bet. Anyways, that's a wrap of this chapter. Also Bobby won't be sticking for too long but he'll still be at contact via video chat and he, along with the Santiago/Casagrande family will also watch them. Maybe watch the gameplay stream for them. Oh BTW, don't buy the following DLC Keyblades [Midnight Blue, Dawn 'till Dusk, Phantom Green]. Why? Because, unless you wanted to perform multiple Stun Impact/Sonic Rave/Ars Arcanum, then they are not worthy the purchase. If you do have them, well there you go but if you don't, just don't. Those mentioned Keyblades are just the same as the Kingdom Key except with Elemental Bonus [Blizzaga/za (MB), Firaga/za (DTD), Thundaga/za (PG)] to which you'll get anyway when you progress the game. Plus you'll never get one over the other since two of those Keyblades are exclusive only to a specific console [Midnight Blue (PS4), Phantom Green (XBox), Dawn 'Till Dusk (Pre-Order Amazon Bonus/7-11 Japanese Bonus)]. It'll be a waste of money to get those.**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

**And also. MAY YOUR HEART BE YOUR GUIDING KEY.**


	38. Sanctuary

**Sanctuary (Utada Hikaru)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lori Loud), Instruments (Lincoln, Luna, Bobby)**

**AH: So, I was absent for a few days due to a flu or common cold but I'm doing good now. Nothing to worry about. The KH marathon is still going and the next song will be the last of the KH song (Don't Think Twice). Funny thing is this was meant to be last of the KH marathon but the other song is still part of it so I decided that this won't be last. Another thing that I'm worried about is that my anxiety disorder may be creeping back due to the toxicity of 2020 (from political, social media and entertainment media) and I don't want that so I might have yet another hiatus or rehab from the internet and any forms of media. But this song may bring about a good message to all you readers out there, a meaningful moral that may help us both in our dilemmas. I hope you have a peace of mind during this and****_ line the pieces up. _****Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

**[Shout Outs: JMbuilder, danielsamuels128, cruzj2018 for giving your requests. I will do them, please be patient.]**

_(Italicized) words are in reverse according to the song_

-Music Start: Instrumental Intro-

[Intro: Lori Loud]

_(I need more affection than you know)_

[Hook: Lori Loud]

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

_(I need more affection than you know)_

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie

_(I need more affection than you know)_

What's left of me, what's left of me now…

-Short Instrumental Interlude-

[Verse 1: Lori Loud]

I watch you fast asleep

All I fear means nothing…

[Hook: Lori Loud]

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

_(I need more affection than you know)_

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie

_(I need more affection than you know)_

What's left of me, what's left of me now…

[Bridge: Lori Loud]

_(So many ups and downs)_

My heart's a battle ground

_(I need True Emotions)_

_(I need more affection than you know)_

_(I need True Emotions)_

[Verse 2: Lori Loud]

You showed me how to see

That nothing is whole

And nothing is broken…

[Hook: Lori Loud]

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

_(I need more affection than you know)_

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie

_(I need more affection than you know)_

What's left of me, what's left of me now…

[Outro: Lori Loud]

Ooh…

My fears… my lies…

Melt away…

Ah…

_(I need more affection than you know)_

-Music Fades to End-

PiroBal: Sorry if I was away guys and couldn't start much earlier. But for what it's worth, we did it.

Lincoln: It's okay. I know you weren't feeling better that time.

Luna: Yeah, dude. It was no sweat. We're just glad you're fine.

Lincoln [whisper]: Between you and I, I know the world you live in is crazy and horrifying. But that's the audience/reader's issue and not ours. Still, these rioters, violators, and politicians should go away so that we can go back in our peaceful lives.

PiroBal [Whispers]: Shh, not so loud.

Lori: What are you guys talking about?

Lincoln: Oh! We were discussing on what should we do next before the last KH song. He suggested we cosplay and I'm going to be Ventus/Roxas

Pirobal: Since be both had white hair, why not Young Xehanort/Xemnas/Ansem Seeker of Darkness or Ienzo(Zexion)? It could be nice. Or I'll be Sephiroth.

Bobby: Cool, I'll be Terra then. Where's my armor?

Lori: I'll literally be Aqua then. She's been my favorite!

Luna: No fair! Just cause you had… erm…personality/size! You should be Larxene since both of you had always been sassy!

Lori: Hey! Take that back! You know you should be Maleficent then!

Luna: Works for me!

We all laughed at that statement. Why are the others aren't even at the scene? Well either they had other things to do or just upstairs doing whatever they wanted to do and haven't joined our little session. Still would be nice if they come by.

Pirobal: You know what? Lori does make a pretty good Larxene!

-END-

**AN: So um, sorry for the delay but I have to take care of myself first. Being sick sucks, I know that. And a little reference I made from my one-shot fanfiction of KH x TLH/TC is called "The Gathering" where Bobby is Terra, Lori is Aqua, Lincoln is Ventus. Another reference to give credit to is a fanart where Lori cosplays as Larxene of Org. XIII or Luna cosplays as Maleficent. **

**So I mentioned the toxicity of political themes. It's because they are spreading such profane agenda that are becoming prominent in foreign lands (such as USA, China, African countries, etc.) The toxicity is too much to bare and many lives are being affected. Riots, violence, injustices and discrimination are indeed happening. That involves races, ethnicity/theology, self-orientations, and whatnot. I may be luck that I don't live in those places that are in deep crisis but I still swell a huge amount of pity to those that are in trouble and those that causes the trouble. I hope the time never come that I permanently leave the cyberspace that once inspired me to discover new things.**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

**And also. MAY YOUR HEART BE YOUR GUIDING KEY.**


	39. Don't Think Twice

**Don't Think Twice (Utada Hikaru)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lori Loud), Instruments (Lincoln, Luna, Bobby)**

**AN: This is the last of the KH marathon for now. There are other KH songs out there but they seemed to be non-lyrical or fan music by YouTube content creators such as Lizz Robinet, NathanWantsToBattle, MOTI, etc. So in hopes of finally concluding this marathon and starting on the requests that I saved until August arrives or the Lockdown lift, I'd like to finish it with this song by Utada (The genius behind every KH opening/ending songs up-to-date). Lori will still sing this and after this, Bobby will be back and prepare for their college life. I'm so glad of their progress. Now they've grown up and ready for the new life, a new start of another adventure for them. *Another branch of AU's and Fandom works and doujins…* phew, what was that? A whisper in the wind? Anyways, I'd like to add one more thing. I'm planning on leaving most social media to flee from the public media toxicity. I'd stay in the less toxic environment for me (such as Streams, YT, FanFiction, etc.) but I won't be long. I'm just gonna wait until the negativity dies down (which may be long since it's still 2020). Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

**[Shout Outs: JMbuilder, danielsamuels128, cruzj2018 for giving your requests. I will do them, please be patient.]**

-Piano Introduction-

[Intro: Lori Loud]

Whoa….

Hmm…

[Verse 1: Lori Loud]

How did I live

In a kingdom of thieves…

And people who say

Things they don't really mean, really mean

You're only everything I ever dreamed

Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of

You must me kidding me

Did you really think I could say no?

[Chorus: Lori Loud]

I want you for a lifetime

So if you're gonna think twice

Baby, I don't wanna know (2x)

Everything is just right

But if you're gonna think twice

Baby, I don't wanna know (2x)

[Verse 2: Lori Loud]

I really don't get

What everybody else believes

So why do I say

Things I don't really mean, really mean?

I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed

It'd take this long (2x)

[Chorus: Lori Loud]

I want you for a lifetime

So if you're gonna think twice

Baby, I don't wanna know (2x)

Everything is just right

But if you're gonna think twice

Baby, I don't wanna know (2x)

[Post-Chorus: Lori Loud]

Don't think twice (3x)

Baby, don't think twice

[Bridge: Lori Loud]

If you want to take it to an even higher level

All you gotta do is say the word

You know I'll follow

If you want to take it to an even higher level

I don't, I don't mind

If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible

All you gotta do is say the word

And walls will crumble

If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible

[Chorus: Lori Loud]

I want you for a lifetime

So if you're gonna think twice

Baby, I don't wanna know (2x)

Everything is just right

But if you're gonna think twice

Baby, I don't wanna know (2x)

[Outro Post-Chorus: Lori Loud]

Kiss me once

Kiss me twice

Kiss me three times

Cross the line

Don't think twice (3x)

Baby, don't think twice

Kiss me once

Kiss me twice

Kiss me three times

Cross the line

Kiss me once

Kiss me twice

Kiss me three times

Be mine (I don't, I don't mind)

Don't think twice (3x)

Baby, don't think twice

-Music Piano Instrumental Finish-

Lynn Sr: Hey guys, finished recording?

Lincoln: Yup.

Luna: Hey popstar! How's things?

Lynn Sr: All's good luv! Hey PiroBal, wanna join us for some food?

PiroBal: Much appreciated, sir.

Lynn Sr: It's no biggie. You've stress and coming here was a great decision! A good repaid with a good. Go ahead, and oh can we watch the game streams with Lincoln!?

PiroBal: Sure! Just make sure you keep LJ at bay. She's still bitter at not being able to bit Terra's Lingering Armour in Critical Mode Level 1 Limitation. I mean, it's not that hard if you notice a pattern.

Lynn Jr: [shouts] Yes, Yes! Finally nailed it! I'm never doing that again!

PiroBal: Seemed she recovered from her PTSD of Terra. Let's see how good she can be in Critical Data Org. XIII Level 1 only. I can't wait to immediately make her fight Roxas or Luxord. Teehee.

Luna: Way harsh dude!

Lincoln: It's Lynn we're talking about. She loves so much challenges. She'll do it in live streams and we'll be there to have a wrecked counter for how many times she lose.

Lynn Jr: Wait, Leni! I thought the camera's on!? It should be blinking! What do you mean camera's broken? Leni, you didn't even turned it on. You turned it off 'cause it doesn't record even when blinking? You didn't even remove the cap! ALL MY PROGRESS AND STREAM WASTED! I'LL HAVE A DO OVER!

PiroBal: And just like that, the game continues. Such a waste but not for my laughs.

Lincoln: It's more fun if she beat the odds.

Luna: Okay, you're getting into the Luxord vibe and it's freaking me out.

Lori said her goodbyes to Bobby in the recording room. Poor Lynn never to catch a break and Lucy just watch while enjoying the lamentation of the challenger sportswoman. Leni is crying and apologizing to Lynn and to have her stop from ever helping (though harsh it may be), Lori had her just sat down and watch the others do the job.

-END-

**AN: Wow, what a way to end. Felt sorry to Lynn Jr there. Wasted effort. I played the game but haven't had the audacity to take on the Pro Challenges such as Level One Playthrough (Critical Mode Only) because I'd rather complete the story and the sub-contents such as mini-games and achievements. I can only do until Proud or Standard (Beginners are my first choice since I have to practice more often or just wanted to finish in breeze) since those levels are the only one that keeps my Zen Energy (Calm yet Attentive). If you're hardcore and did the challenges, congrats. You are more of an expert than I am. **

**My Favorite Boss Fights are:**

**Cloud (KH), Either Axel[Sora] or Lexeaus[Riku] (KH Re:CoM and KH III), Xion (358/2), Roxas (KH II), Vanitas[Ventus DLink Finale KHBBS], Demon Tide (KH0.2), and Either Young Xehanort or Armoured Ventus Nightmare (KHDDD).**

**Most difficult for me are: Sephiroth, Luxord/Data-Luxord, Ansem, Terra's Lingering Armour, and Yozora (but needed for the story so still had to)**

**BTW, please read my one-shot: The Gathering. If you did, thanks a lot. Hope you like it.**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

**And also. MAY YOUR HEART BE YOUR GUIDING KEY.**


	40. Graduation Song

**Graduation Song/Friends Forever (Vitamin C: Radio Ver.)**

**Featuring: Leni Loud (Vocals), Backup (Loud Sisters except Lori), Instruments (Luna, Lincoln, Sam, Clyde), **

**Guest of Honor: Lori Loud**

**Requested By: danielsamuels128**

**AN: This one is a bit long but it was worth the time. This one is rather sad because it is a farewell song for our Loud graduate, Lori Loud. The bird will now fly from its nest and since Leni is considerably Lori's best friend [besides Carol who will also graduate with her], it is fitting that Leni will sing this song for her big sister. Even I bawled my eyes and cried remembering my high school and college friends and our fond memories together even if there are quite less since I was quite a loner back then. Still, for whatever its worth, this will be Leni's song for Lori. Thanks for this request, it has been granted. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

**[Shout Outs: JMbuilder & cruzj2018 for giving your requests. I will do them, please be patient.]**

-Music Intro, Short Instrumental-

[Verse 1: Leni Loud]

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

Keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same (Be the same)

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day (Another day)

'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without sound

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared

Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels

[Chorus: Leni Loud with other Loud Sisters]

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

-Short Interlude-

[Verse 2: Leni Loud]

So if we get the big jobs, and we make the big money

When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single rule (Every rule)

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with a tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye (Goodbye)

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

And this is how it feels

[Chorus: Leni Loud with other Loud Sisters]

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

[Bridge: Leni Loud with other Loud sisters]

La, la, la, la...

We will still be friends forever

-Instrumental Interlude-

[Verse 3: Leni Loud]

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow? (Somehow)

I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly, it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye (It's not goodbye)

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

[Chorus: Leni & Loud Siblings]

As we go on (As we go on)

We remember (Yeah)

All the times we (Yeah)

Had together (Ooh)

And as our lives change

Come whatever (Come whatever)

We will still be (Hey, yeah)

Friends forever

As we go on (We will always)

We remember (We will always remember)

All the times we

Had together (Yeah)

And as our lives change (As our lives change)

Come whatever

We will still be (Always remember)

Friends forever (Ooh)

-Instrumental Outro to End-

Lori: That was literally so beautiful!

Leni: Lori, I'll like miss you so much.

Lincoln: We all will, sis. We all will miss you.

Lori: I promise I'll literally visit when I had time. I'll even invite Bobby when I get the chance. I'll even chat and video call you guys whenever the break comes.

Luna: We know you will, sis. We know it.

Lynn Sr: Just try to study hard and know we're here to support you always.

Lori: Thanks dad, Link, Leni, everyone. Thanks you so much. I'll literally treasure this moment.

PiroBal: You guys gonna hug?

They did… wait their inviting me?

Lincoln: This is family hug and you're basically family, Mr. PiroBal.

PiroBal: I…

Leni: Well? Like, what are you waiting for? Join us.

Luan: Someone's crying me a river…

PiroBal: Oh, shut up. [joins the hugs]

Yeah, this one is sweet. And it's not goodbye, no. Goodbye is permanent, like saying when you had the conviction of never meeting again. This is just farewell or see you later. Sure it will take days, weeks, months or even a few years but we'll see each other again. I just know it. God knows it too, that we'll see each other again. Our roads will always be fated to cross each other… and it's just a matter of when.

-END-

**AN: And that's a wrap of this chapter. Request fulfilled! Thank you so much to: danielsamuels128 for giving this request idea. Apologies of taking too long but I had to recompose myself to have the mood to write. Good news is the lockdown is slowly yet surely being lifted and activities are slowly going back. But we had to follow the new normal, meaning no handshakes and physical distancing must be followed. Safety first, and some services like malls, churches [limited hours only], vehicles, banks, etc are being returned to activeness. School and tutoring are quite haven't solved yet so here's another month of no pay. Yes, I'm still a freelance tutor of math, and my services haven't been required since this pandemic. Online tutoring are available but with limitations that I still can't bypass. But enough about me, I'm slowly coming back and I am glad the toxicity of the social media had been given proper actions!**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	41. Love Shine the Light

**Love Shine a Light (Katrina & the Waves)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Rita Loud), Instruments (Luna, Lincoln, Lynn Sr), Backup (Loud Siblings except Lori)**

**Guests: Sharp, McBride, Santiago/Casagrande (with Lori) family **

**Requested by: JMbuilder **

**AN: This one is requested to me as a positive vibe. I never knew it was an award winning song for Eurovision so II just googled it and listened. It is quite good so to keep things short, I'll have this song placed here. Rita Loud will be singing this and we have guests for today's radio music. Thanks for this request, it has been granted. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start-

[Verse 1: Rita Loud]

Love shine a light in every corner of my heart

Let the love light carry, let the love light carry

Light up the magic in every little part

Let our love shine a light in every corner of our hearts

-Instrumental-

[Verse 2: Rita Loud]

Love shine a light in every corner of my dream

Let the love light carry, let the love light carry

Like the mighty river flowing from the stream

Let our love shine a light in every comer of our dreams

[Chorus: Loud Family]

And we're all gonna shine a light together

All shine a light to light the way

Brothers and sisters in every little part

Let our love shine a light in every corner of our hearts

-Instrumental-

[Verse 3: Rita Loud]

Love shine a light in every corner of the world

Let the love light carry, let the love light carry

Light up the magic for every boy and girl

Let our love shine a light in every corner of the world

[Chorus: Loud Family (2x)]

And we're all gonna shine a light together

All shine a light to light the way

Brothers and sisters in every little part

Let our love shine a light in every corner of our hearts

[Outro: Rita Loud]

Shine a light in every corner of our hearts

-Music End-

PiroBal: And that's a wrap for this song. If you guys need me, I'll be away for a while. Maybe in different dimension looking for something (Like the Javi-Verse). I'll be out writing a story or whatever. So long for now!

Yeah, they celebrated without me. That's okay, they can have their fun. I have another thing to take care of and had to be in a different dimension anyways.

-END-

**AN: I never watched Eurovision so I had no idea that this song was nominated! Good for them at least. The last song request is " We Are The Champions" by cruz2018 and to be done in August when the crisis had been pushed back or defeated. For now, I'll put that in hold. I had other song ideas such as the ff:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Savage Love by Jason Derulo**

**Somebody to You by The Vamps**

**How to Save a Life by The Fray**

**Cradles by Suburban**

**Those are just suggestions that are put on hold.**

**Lori isn't in the band because she moved out for college. She will have time for visits and if she is free, she will join for the music. Expect her to be away for a long time. **

**Well, request fulfilled. Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	42. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Elton John)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lynn Loud Sr), Instruments (Luna, Lincoln[Backup], Clyde)**

**AN: This is the Elton version of this song. I've been thinking to continue the KH marathon into a different marathon, a Disney marathon! And if I do, that means the first thing I had in mind is Lion King. Now, I will exclude the ones that are already been done such as some of them I did early like "Into the Unknown or Roxas Theme/The Other Promise". Even still, there are still songs out there that can be suggested or used. But this marathon isn't necessarily a continuous one, we can take breaks and turns if there are suggestions. Also in my previous chapter, I suggested 5 songs but I had no comments received to actually pull it off so I went to a different route. Anyways, this chapter's song is sang by Lynn Loud Sr. It's only fair since Rita had her turn. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start-

[Short Instrumental Intro]

[Verse 1: Lynn Sr]

There's a calm surrender

To the rush of day

When the heat of a rolling wind

Can be turned away

An enchanted moment

And it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior

Just to be with you

[Chorus: Lynn Sr]

And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

[Instrumental]

[Verse 2: Lynn Sr]

There's a time for everyone

If they only learn

That the twisting kaleidoscope

Moves us all in turn

There's a rhyme and reason

To the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager

Beats in time with yours…

[Chorus: Lynn Sr]

And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

[Outro: Lynn Sr]

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best….

-Music Fades to End-

PiroBal: And that's a wrap guys. Thanks for the recording session.

Lynn Sr: No problem, I haven't had a good sing since that last one.

PiroBal: Quite so. And while we're at it, Lincoln and Luna might help me on the editing and caption. But your voice is so astounding!

Luna: That's pops for you!

PiroBal: [whispers] Just promise me to have him steer away with the cowbell. He's vocally good but tends to be… pesky when it comes to the cowbell.

Lincoln: [whispers] You have mine and Luna's word to ensure that. We promise.

Lynn Sr: Well I'm going to make us some lunch and snacks. I'll be back in a jiff. What are you guys whispering at?

PiroBal: It's nothing, sir. Say, why don't we play some more Kingdom Hearts afterwards.

-END-

**AN: And that's it for now. I've been meaning to try just watch some KHUx - Dark Road Saga. I didn't have the mobile version since it was unavailable here in my country but after a few more gameplay mechanics, I dropped the desire to even have the game to my country [ironically they did release it after I lost interest]. But to say the least, the game is just 50/50 for me. The gameplay mechanics is yet another some sort of pay-2-win gatcha game with a twist. The graphics and story is good but I really dislike the idea of pay-2-win. If you had played the game or had different opinion about it, it's fine by me. I mean, I can see some appeal to it but I'm more interested in the console games of KH series [including the Handheld like BBS, DDD and Days]. Anyhow, this Disney marathon involves Pixar-related content but not the non-Disney originals (such as Star Wars/Lucasfilms, Marvel Studios, etc.]**

**My own list of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Savage Love by Jason Derulo**

**Somebody to You by The Vamps**

**How to Save a Life by The Fray**

**Cradles by Suburban**

**Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - To be done in August]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	43. Somebody to You

**Somebody to You (The Vamps & Demi Lovato)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lori Loud & Bobby Santiago), Instruments (Lincoln[Backup], Luna, Ronnie, Sid)**

**AN: Well, I think it's time that The Casagrande take a turn for this music parody. Notice that TLH/TC are both of the same universe as to each other. So yeah, I'm not putting this in the crossover section even if they are of different shows now. Kinda like MCU (Sure it's a crossover of different hero stories but of the same cinematic universe so instead of having them separate, they are just MCU as a whole), The Loud House and The Casagrande are just simply The Loud-Verse. The Nick-Toon Universe however may compose of Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, SBSP, MLAATR, Invader Zim, Etc. That is how I categorize them so bear with me on this. This is one of my picked 5 and it will be sang by Bobby and Lori (since they are the canon ship I can think of). Speaking of ships, please wait for the other Author's Note bellow. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

[Intro: Lincoln]

Yeah, you!

Yeah, you!

[Verse 1: Bobby/(Lincoln)]

I used to wanna be

Living like there's only me

But now I spend my time

Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind (Yeah, you!)

I used to be so tough

Never really gave enough

And then you caught my eye

Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike (Yeah, you!)

[Pre-Chorus: Bobby]

Look at me now, I'm falling

I can't even talk, still stuttering

This ground I'm on, it keeps shaking

Oh-oh-oh, now!

[Chorus: Bobby]

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire

But every time I look at you I just don't care

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you (Yeah, you! Hahaha)

[Verse 2: Lori]

I used to run around

I didn't wanna settle down

But now I wake each day

Looking for a way that I can see your face (Yeah, you!)

I've got your photograph

But, baby, I need more than that

I need to know your lips

Nothing ever mattered to me more than this (Yeah, you!)

[Pre-Chorus: Bobby & Lori]

Look at me now, I'm falling

I can't even talk, still stuttering

This ground I'm on, it keeps shaking

Oh-oh-oh, now!

[Chorus: Bobby & Lori]

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire

But every time I look at you I just don't care

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you (Yeah, you!)

[Bridge: Bobby, (Lincoln), _With Lori_]

Look at me now, I'm falling

I can't even talk, still stuttering

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, you!)

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_ (Yeah, you!)

[Final Chorus: Bobby & Lori]

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you (Yeah, you!)

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire

But every time I look at you I just don't care (I just don't care)

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah (Yeah)

Is somebody to you (Somebody to you)

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you (Yeah, you!)

[Outro: Lincoln]

Yeah, you!

-Music End-

After that recording session, Luna went home early with the help of Chunk/Chester's van. Meanwhile, I stayed and see that Lori and Bobby are spending time with each other. While Lincoln… rather than joining with him, I (PiroBal) stayed behind and saw something that may come as a surprise. It was him with Ronnie and Sid. But their manners and behaviors are different. Like more than friends but still retain that certain amount of innocence. Sid is pining for Lincoln but she also feels the same to Ronnie. Lincoln still have certain feelings for Ronnie but still not ready to blurt it out. Either he's reducing the risk of draining whatever friendship they had down the toilet or still to young to even bother such relation. But much to my astonishment, he is having that same look to Sid. And Ronnie, she's no exception. I can't believe that this is happening after one recording session. I took a secret stolen shot but ensures discretion and secrecy, for their privacy belongs to them alone. Until they are ready to open up, I shall keep the knowledge to myself. Ah young love, I'm quite envious but I'm not gonna ruin this for them. I have my own life to deal with. For now, I kept the photo and worked on editing the content for release.

-END-

**AN: Well, that took a turn. I noticed a trend that is happening both here in FanFiction, Twitter and DeviantArt. Apparently there's a rise on SidNie, SidColn and SidNieColn ships. Like I was before, I'm fine about it but I hope it won't reach a level where it becomes toxic (I'm looking at you Suna, Luaggie, SamColn, Loudcest, etc. Ships). Like any fandom have their flaws and RonnieColn is no better. I am still a firm RonnieColn shipper but sometimes I steer away from the toxic side of the fandom until the toxicity dies down (or at least minimize). Some of you might justify the ship's downfall like this: "If Lori & Bobby are together, they'll be sibling in-laws". Well, I can tell from my research about relationships (from laws and theological perspective), it's still a green light go. They can still pursue such ship and be double-in-laws. Yes, I studied such cases in Social Sciences in College and it's still a allowable ship.**

**Anyways, I'm getting a bit offtrack here. These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Savage Love by Jason Derulo**

**Kiss (Never Let Me Go) by Thyro and Yumi**

**How to Save a Life by The Fray**

**Cradles by Suburban**

**Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz**

**Beautiful Scars by Maximilian**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - To be done in August]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	44. 1-800-273-8255

**1-800-273-8255 (Logic ft. Khalid & Alessia Cara)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Me/Pirobal & Lincoln as rapper/Logic, Clyde as Khalid, Sam Sharp as Alessia) Instruments (Luna, Sully, Mazzy, MTV/VMA) **

**Special Guests: Dr. Lopez and other therapists, NSPL, Families and friends.**

**AN: This is from a different Loud-Verse (TLH/TC - 8255), and this dimension is a bit of a dramatic, if not tragic setting. Think of this place as the dimension where "Brother in Shade" happened. There's a reason why I deviated from the suggestions I made myself and went straight to this song. I'll cover that in the second Author's Note. For now let's get this over with. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start: Instrumental Intro-

[Pre-Chorus: Lincoln]

I've been on the low, I been taking my time

I feel like I'm out of my mind

It feel like my life ain't mine (Who can relate? Woo)

I've been on the low, I been taking my time

I feel like I'm out of my mind

It feel like my life ain't mine

[Chorus: Me/Pirobal]

I don't wanna be alive, I don't wanna be alive

I just wanna die today, I just wanna die

I don't wanna be alive, I don't wanna be alive

I just wanna die

And let me tell you why

[Verse 1: Me/Pirobal & _Lincoln_]

_All this other shit I'm talkin' 'bout, they think they know it_

_I've been praying for somebody to save me, no one's heroic_

_And my life don't even matter, I know it, I know it_

_I know I'm hurting deep down, but can't show it_

I never had a place to call my own

I never had a home, ain't nobody callin' my phone

Where you been? Where you at? What's on your mind?

They say every life precious but nobody care about mine

[Pre-Chorus: Me/Pirobal]

I've been on the low, I been taking my time

I feel like I'm out of my mind

It feel like my life ain't mine (Who can relate? Woo)

I've been on the low, I been taking my time

I feel like I'm out of my mind

It feel like my life ain't mine

[Chorus: Lincoln]

I want you to be alive, I want you to be alive

You don't gotta die today, you don't gotta die

I want you to be alive, I want you to be alive

You don't gotta die, now let me tell you why

[Verse 2: Sam Sharp]

It's the very first breath when your head's been drowning underwater

And it's the lightness in the air when you're there chest-to-chest with a lover

It's holding on, though the road's long, seeing light in the darkest things

And when you stare at your reflection, finally knowing who it is

I know that you'll thank God you did

[Verse 3: Lincoln & _Me/Pirobal_]

_I know where you been, where you are, where you goin'_

I know you're the reason I believe in life

What's the day without a little night?

I'm just tryna shed a little light

_It can be hard_

_It can be so hard_

But you gotta live right now

You got everything to give right now

[Pre-Chorus: Me/Pirobal]

I've been on the low, I been taking my time

I feel like I'm out of my mind

It feel like my life ain't mine (Who can relate? Woo)

I've been on the low, I been taking my time

I feel like I'm out of my mind

It feel like my life ain't mine

[Chorus: Me/Pirobal]

I finally wanna be alive, I finally wanna be alive

I don't wanna die today, I don't wanna die

I finally wanna be alive, I finally wanna be alive

I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die

[Outro: Clyde]

Pain don't hurt the same, I know

The lane I travel feels alone

But I'm moving 'til my legs give out

And I see my tears melt in the snow

But I don't wanna cry, I don't wanna cry anymore

I wanna feel alive, I don't even wanna die anymore

Oh, I don't wanna

I don't wanna

I don't even wanna die anymore

-Music End-

PiroBal: I know there are people out there that needs help. You are not alone in this struggle. No matter what your origin is, I'm glad I can use this platform to talk about something real. We all have our mental battles, such as anxiety, depression, suicidal thoughts, traumas and so much more. It doesn't matter what your origin such as religion or ethnicity or sexual orientation is. We're here to fight for you and remind everybody that you are not alone. We are born and created equal but we lived and are treated as if we are not. For the sake not just for ourselves, but of future generations out there that will soon rise after us. This is for peace, love and familial unity will all of us.

Its was a standing ovation from the audience and the VIP (The therapists, NSPL, families, and friends). Us singers had received hugs from the friends and families that are invited and Lisa kinda offered antidepressants and phone numbers of doctors that can help. It will take me days before I can go back to a different Loud-Verse but it was worth it here so maybe a little time wouldn't hurt at all.

-END-

**AN: Okay as for the reason why I did this is because I had some sad news. No, I didn't commit the deed but I was at the verge of doing so. I found myself lost again and the healing I did or tried to do felt in vain. I'm still suffering this mental illness and was about to give up hope. I felt abandoned. I didn't want to do this because it might sound as if I seek attention like a nuisance. But I needed a place to vent and all I can do is cry here in my bedroom. I even got a flu again from all this negativity and the rainy weather. Spiritually, I became doubtful too. That's the reason why I became agnostic. I lost reason to believe in religious dogma like a few years ago when I'm still in college. I'm nowhere near of ever getting to understand God's will for me as to all the people of the world. It is the truth I wanted to get off my chest. I read some books about doubting religious systems like the Pauline doctrines (Letters of Paul, I can't believe I missed the negative parts of this guy's life and how much he contradicted the Torah/Teachings of Moshe/Moses), questioning patriotism and militarism (okay this one I get the idea).**

**Here are some Suicide Prevention Hotline. I hope you don't ignore this.**

**USA: 1-800-273-8255**

**Philippines: 0917-899-8727/0917-558-4673**

**Japan: 110/119 (General Police and Ambulance number)**

**Israel: 100/100 (Gen. Police and Ambulance) 1201/972-9 8891333 or 076-88444-00**

**Canada: 911 (General Emergency)**

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Savage Love by Jason Derulo**

**Kiss (Never Let Me Go) by Thyro and Yumi**

**How to Save a Life by The Fray**

**Cradles by Suburban**

**Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz**

**Beautiful Scars by Maximilian**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - To be done in August]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	45. Beautiful Scars

**Beautiful Scars by Maximilian**

**Featuring: Vocals (Me/Pirobal & Lincoln), Instruments (Luna, Mazzy, Sully, Sam)**

**AN: Back to business. Yeah, I had an anxiety attack and depression that made me take a few days off. I wasn't feeling motivated on doing something back then. Overthinking stuff, panicking, and all that stuff really is heavy. This is still from TLH/TC-8255 or "Brother in Shade" similar world. The studio picked off so I have to settle with the band that is currently available to have this recorded. Anyways, I still have personal crisis that needed attending to for once in a while. Sorry if I made an unannounced break but that's enough for now. I need to get back on track. So here we are and August had arrived. Meaning this pandemic crisis will finally be eased up sooner. There are still cases of CoVID-19 and then there's that Lebanon explosion. With all these bad news around the globe, it's really a struggle to stay positive and hopeful for the next year (heck for the whole lifetime). Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start-

[Verse 1: PiroBal]

Broken all the pieces I've been shaping lately

Focused on the things that didn't make no sense

Guess that growing up was never meant to be easy

Yeah, I got used to doing everything sideways

Didn't really care about how anyone felt

Hiding my emotions down in different ashtrays

[Pre-Chorus: Lincoln]

Oh, but what is lost ain't gone

No, you can't just let go

'Cause it's a part of you that will make you strong

Embrace your flaws

[Chorus: Lincoln & Me]

I'm not gonna fight back what I've become

Yeah, I've got bruises where I came from

But I wouldn't change if I could restart

I ain't gonna hide these beautiful scars

I've been going way too hard on myself

Guess that it's the reason I've been feeling like hell

But I wouldn't change if I could restart

I ain't gonna hide these beautiful scars

[Verse 2: Pirobal]

I went down a road that only got me nowhere

I've seen every corner, every inch of this place

Being all alone it really got me thinking, maybe overthinking

[Pre-Chorus: Both]

That what is lost ain't gone

No, you can't just let go

'Cause it's a part of you that will make you strong

Embrace your flaws

[Chorus: Both]

I'm not gonna fight back what I've become

Yeah, I've got bruises where I came from

But I wouldn't change if I could restart

I ain't gonna hide these beautiful scars

I've been going way too hard on myself

Guess that it's the reason I've been feeling like hell

But I wouldn't change if I could restart

I ain't gonna hide these beautiful scars

[Bridge: Lincoln]

Hide these beautiful scars

Hide these beautiful scars

[Chorus: Lincoln & Me]

I'm not gonna fight back what I've become

Yeah, I've got bruises where I came from

But I wouldn't change if I could restart

I ain't gonna hide these beautiful scars

I've been going way too hard on myself

Guess that it's the reason I've been feeling like hell

But I wouldn't change if I could restart

I ain't gonna hide these beautiful scars

[Outro: Lincoln]

Hide these

I ain't gonna hide these

Hide these

Hide these beautiful scars

No

-Music End-

PiroBal: Please take note that this isn't just for me and Lincoln but it is for those people out there suffering self-doubt and self-deprecation. Lucy and Haiku are prime examples (although they are goths so it should have been an exception) of those who devalues themselves. It's okay to be humble but self-distrust or timidness is much different. Fear shouldn't hold you back on doing good things in life. It's okay to be afraid sometimes but you have to muster courage from time to time, and not let your fears become a reality. Thank you so much and have a nice life.

I stayed for a while and helped Lincoln in therapy. After a while, I decided to convey my farewells to the Loud family and wished them a good luck on getting Lincoln out of the shades of fears, doubts and blame. Rita visited her brother's grave with Lincoln once more and finally moved on with their lives. The mother had finally let go of her fears and grief. The sisters did their best on not overwhelming Lincoln and putting him back to that struggle once more. He finally felt appreciated in life.

-END-

**AN: I detached from any social media for a while and tried to return my old spark of life. If not, maybe I can find a new spark. I just wanted to feel better after all that pain and struggle. Some might say this is a midlife crisis for me. Maybe it's true or maybe I'm just over thinking things. I really have no idea what is the case on this matter. I can't be too gullible yet I must remain curious in life. So yeah, that's why I had that kind of social awkwardness and tiny circle of trust. I'm still healing from all that negativity but it's slower than I imagined.**

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Savage Love by Jason Derulo**

**Kiss (Never Let Me Go) by Thyro and Yumi**

**How to Save a Life by The Fray**

**Cradles by Suburban**

**Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - To be done in August]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	46. Not One of Us (Lion King 2)

**Not One of Us (Lion King 2 - Nedran Cover Version)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln & Sam), Instrumentals (Luna, Mazzy, Sully, Mazzy)**

**Requested by: Kirby (Guest)**

**AN: This is part of the Disney marathon or something. But in a twist, I implement a bit of the Javi-Verse (SamColn ship) with this. This is from an alternative Javi-Verse from the FanFiction - Ronnie Anne, Woman Scorned - created by Mr. EEEEman. The plot is that after a few years into Lincoln's parenthood, Ronnie Anne plans on getting Lincoln back to her side and rerun the so called Childhood Puppy Love into a full-blown relationship but she'll soon realize the err on her ways when she discovered that Lincoln is already married to Sam and currently raising a daughter named Lina. Now, the family must find the kidnapped white-haired father and Ronnie Anne to put an end on the charade. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start-

[Verse 1: _Lincoln _& (Sam)]

Deception, Disgrace

Evil as plain as the smirk on her face.

Deception (An outrage!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

She asked for trouble the moment she came

Deception (An outrage!) [_She can't change her stripes_]

Disgrace (For shame!) [_You know these tomboyish types_]

Evil as plain as the smirk on her face

(See you later, troublemaker)

Deception (An outrage!) [_Just leave us alone_]

Disgrace (For shame!) [_Traitor, go out with no home!_]

She asked for trouble the moment she came

(See you later, troublemaker)

[Bridge: Lincoln]

Born in grit

Raised with hate

Helpless to defy her fate

Let her run

Let her live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive!

[Verse 2: All members]

And she is not one of us

She has never been one of us

She is not part of us

Not our kind!

You had once lied to us

Now we're not so blind

For we knew she would do what she's done

And we know that she'll never be one of us

[Outro: _Lincoln _& (Sam)]

(She is not one of us)

Deception, Disgrace

Mmm-mmm-mmm

Deception, Disgrace…

_Deception._

-Music End-

As I left the family from their current location [Casagrande Bodega], Arturo and I tried to leave and follow Ronnie Anne. She is heading to an apartment. Though she is left unpunished and pardoned for her crime, she still felt guilt in her stomach for almost destroying an innocent family. It was too late for her to rewrite the past. She kept thinking, "If only I took the chance back then. If only I never treated it as a joke. If only I was serious of out friendship… of our relationship." It was too late and now her only love had found someone else. Someone who'll treat him right. She left with sadness on her chest. Arturo and I just helplessly watched as she go home safely. Arturo, as her father, made sure she won't go into any drastic measures on taking away her grief and emotional pain. I just left unnoticed, not even wanting to participate on whatever occasion they are having. And the record… I kept it as a secret and never had the guts to upload it online. And if ever something like this to happen on other Multi-Verses, I'll just remember this song.

-END-

**AN: Well that's a wrap on the chapter. I still am a RonnieColn shipper and I hoped Nickelodeon will finally stop retconning RonnieColn into just simply friends. Seriously, what the heck are the writers and producers thinking? Making us blueballed and baiting us into that. I mean, I'm okay that Lincoln can have multiple available ships for the fandom but RonnieColn was the first canon ship. The others are just supplementary creations of the fandom ever since more characters are revealed. Which could only mean that the producers had only given the fandom enough power to make a ship wars and fanfictions. It's good since it boosts a persons creativity but it can have a large negative effect as well (such as toxicity in the midst of the fandom). But anyways, some ships are still acceptable and I guess I have to look at the bright side of things.**

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Savage Love by Jason Derulo**

**Kiss (Never Let Me Go) by Thyro and Yumi**

**How to Save a Life by The Fray**

**Cradles by Suburban**

**Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - To be done soon]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	47. Cradles

**Cradles by Suburban**

**Featuring: Vocal and Instrument (Lincoln Loud)**

**Current Loud-Verse: Unknown (Somewhat related to the fanfic: A Bit Dramatic for my Taste by Samtastic 3.0)**

**AN: Lincoln is doing a solo using only forks, glasses & water (Makeshift Xylophone), electronic piano, a wooden drumstick, wooden beat box and a recorded kalimba. The room is modified for this song and the camera is adjusted. The platform that might be used for this is either TikTok or YouTube. If you get bored in quarantine, you can do something like this. The Loud sisters and parents are downstairs doing their own thing… until they come to hear this and they will listen to the song. Since Lincoln had the ability to "break the 4****th**** wall" I feel this song is so appropriate. This is a bit of a mix of Fin Draper's cover and the Original version of this song. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start: Kalimba Intro-

[Verse 1: Lincoln]

I live inside my own world of make-believe

Kids screaming in their cradles, profanities

I see the world through eyes covered

In ink and bleach

Cross out the ones who heard my cries

And watched me weep

[Chorus: Lincoln]

I love everything

Fire's spreading all around

My room

My world so bright

It's hard to breath

But that's alright, hush…

(Instrumental Interlude)

Shh..

[Verse 2: Lincoln]

Tape my eyes open to force reality

Why can't you just let me eat my weight in glee

I live inside my own world of make-believe

Kids screaming in their cradles, profanities

Some days I feel skinnier than all the other days

Sometimes I can't tell if my body belongs to me

[Chorus: Lincoln]

I love everything

Fire's spreading all around

My room

My world so bright

It's hard to breath

But that's alright, hush…

(Instrumental Interlude)

Shh..

[Verse 3: Lincoln]

I wanna taste your content

Hold your breath and feel the tension

Devils hide behind redemption

Honesty is one-way gate to he…

I wanna taste consumption

Breathe faster to waste oxygen

Hear the children sing aloud

It's music 'til the wick burns out, hush

(Instrumental Interlude)

[Outro: Lincoln]

Just wanna be carefree lately, yeah

Just kicking up daisies

Got one too many quarters in my pockets

Count 'em like four-leaf clovers in my locket

Untied laces, yeah

Just tripping on daydreams

Got dirty little lullabies playing on repeat

Might as well just rot around the nursery

And count sheep.

-Music End-

After hearing Lincoln finished, Lori ordered a sibling meeting on what exactly they just heard. Lucy got a bit excited, thinking Lincoln is becoming like a goth but Lori digressed and told her of something way worse. Lucy frowned the idea of her own brother taking his life while the others tried to device a way for Lincoln to have his "depression" healed and started plan "Lincoln House" where they will do whatever it takes for Lincoln to feel appreciated and loved. Meanwhile the boy finished having edits in his recording and sent it to me online. Yeah, it was my idea to know if Lincoln would be qualified for a singing contest or the artistic industry (painting, poetry, music, psalms, photography, etc.) Well it's going to be their misunderstanding but in a good way, at least.

PiroBal: This song is full of meaning and feelings. I wonder if the host and manager would accept the boy… only one way to find out. Time to send.

-END-

**AN: I bet you know the twist will go. Yeah, this is yet one of those "save Lincoln from depression/suicide" Fanfic chapter. I've always thought of it as a compelling melodrama fanfic. Lincoln is such a "self-insert" main character, especially since he can look through "the 4****th**** Wall" that it can't be help if the author always relate to the character. Oh and this is from a Loud-Verse that has a different timeflow so that's one reason why Lori is still living with her siblings. Unlike some other dimensions, some had Lori staying and having a different career path than Fairway University. Meaning some of them she gave up the golfing career and took other profession (such as accounting and business management). And yes, that may also involve… I don't wanna say it… sigh, the Loudcest dimension. Oh, the pain of mentioning that…**

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Savage Love by Jason Derulo (might be M-rated)**

**Kiss (Never Let Me Go) by Thyro and Yumi (might be M-rated)**

**How to Save a Life by The Fray (potential sequel to this)**

**Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - To be done soon]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	48. How to Save a Life

**How to Save a Life (The Fray)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln Loud), Instruments (Luna, Sam, Chunk, Mazzy and Sully)**

**Current Loud-Verse: Unknown (Somewhat related to the fanfic: A Bit Dramatic for my Taste by Samtastic 3.0)**

**AN: This is a sequel to the Cradles and probably the last one I'll do in this Loud-Verse before moving to another. This might be a double chapter, meaning two chapters will be produced in this story at the same time (or two songs) since I kinda am bored and lacked any idea on doing my other fanfics. It's kinda getting difficult to brainstorm ideas to some continuous stories than those of a one-shot. But for what its worth, I'll try to accomplish them. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start: Shot Piano-

[Verse 1: Lincoln]

Step one, you say we need to talk

He walks, you say "sit down; it's just a talk"

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

[Chorus: Lincoln]

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

[Verse 2: Lincoln]

Let him know that you know best

'Cause after all, you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God He hears you

And I pray to God He hears you, and

[Chorus: Lincoln]

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

[Verse 3: Lincoln]

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

[Chorus: Lincoln 2x]

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

[Refrain: Lincoln]

How to save a life (2x)

[Chorus: Lincoln 2x]

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

[Outro: Lincoln]

How to save a life (2x)

-Outro Instrumental to End-

As the music ends, the final recording had been placed and will soon be submitted online. But before I do that, Lincoln and his family made a heart-to-heart, genuine, sincere talk together. They discussed on their past actions and yearned for forgiveness for all the misdeeds that they have done. They try their best to move on forward and become a better family that they should have been. In this way, any thoughts of tragedy and depression can be pushed away and prevented. It was probably the first time they had something like this and hoping it won't be the last time they reforge their almost broken bonds. I smiled knowing that they will always stay strong… together. Afterall, a house divided will not stand. Any family, nation, kingdom and foundations that are against their own will fall apart. Is that what I remembered from the verse and teachings? Maybe but it profound to think about it.

-END-

**AN: I added a little verse there but I kinda don't remember which part is it. But anyways, that might be the last time I visit this Loud-Verse. It is time for me to move to another Loud-Verse. And since I said this will be a double, I will post the other chapter shortly. Teasers… this Loud-Verse involves the Greek-Roman Myth!**

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Savage Love by Jason Derulo (might be M-rated)**

**Kiss (Never Let Me Go) by Thyro and Yumi (might be M-rated)**

**Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - To be done soon]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	49. The Campfire Song (Percy Jackson)

**The Campfire Song (The Cast of Lightning Thief)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Luan, Lisa, Leni, Clyde McBride, Wilbur Huggins, Christina and Lincoln Loud), Instruments (Luna and Sam)**

**Loud-Verse Location: Earth-PJ0 Code-CHB0**

**AN: Yup, this dimension is were Greek-Roman Myth is their reality. Welcome to World of Half-Bloods (LINCOLN Jackson Loud-Verse). In this Earth, Lincoln is son of Poseidon/Neptune, making him the half-brother of LINCOLN. In this realm, the half-bloods discusses their disdain from their so called "godly" parent for abandoning them or having that ridiculous rule to never attach themselves to their children and family. And yes, that would mean that the Loud siblings are not so related (or slightly related as cousins or in-laws) due to their pantheon lineage. I'll sit amongst them complaining about their lives while singing. Then I'll give a survey of each of them. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

[LUAN Spoken]

Come on, grab some ambrosia, and let the nectar flow

[LINCOLN Spoken]

Why is everyone scraping part of their plate into the fire? Is the food here really that bad?

[LUAN Spoken]

Offering to the gods. It's not enough that they're omnipotent and all-powerful, they need to feel appreciated.

To the gods!

[ENSEMBLE Spoken]

To the gods!

[LUAN]

Oh, things couldn't be worse

When your parents run the universe

[ALL]

Oh, things couldn't be worse

When your folks run the universe

[LUAN]

My dad is Hermes

He messengers things

You'll know his sign by his shoes with those wings

I'd wait by the phone, but the phone never rings

Oh no [ENSEMBLE makes noises of agreement]

When your dad's a god, life can be tough

I met the guy once, and once was enough

(Spoken)

Elisabeth?

[LISA]

My mom's Athena

She's smart and she's wise

She's sworn off gluten and she's sworn off guys

But if she came to camp, it'd be a surprise

Oh no [LUAN AND LENI: Oh no]

Oh, and my stepmother, she hates me, and my dad works all day

So I left Detroit and I ran away

[LINCOLN Spoken]

Wait, is that true?

[LUAN Spoken]

Everybody!

[ALL]

Oh, things couldn't be worse

When your parents run the universe

Oh, things couldn't be worse

When your folks run the universe

[LUAN]

Alright, who's next?

[LENI Spoken]

Oh! Okay, let me see...

(Sung)

My mom's Demeter

Goddess of grain

She gets excited when it starts to rain

But planting and planting and planting's a pain

Oh no [ENSEMBLE: Oh no]

(Spoken)

Right?

(Sung)

For their sixteenth birthday, my friends got a car

I got a fern in some dumb mason jar

[CLYDE]

(Spoken)

Ooh, ooh! My turn!

(Sung)

I'm a child of Pan

God of the wild

For those who love nature, they're often beguiled

He's not really my dad, but I'm sort of his child...

Oh no… [ENSEMBLE: Oh no]

He went for a hike to explore new frontiers

And no one has seen him for thousands of years

[ALL]

Oh, things couldn't be worse

When your parents run the universe

Oh, things couldn't be worse

When your folks run the universe

[LINCOLN Spoken]

Wilbur! Who's your dad?

[WILBUR]

(Spoken)

Oh, well

(Sung)

My father is Kronos… (Pause)

Remember my lecture… (Pause)

[Thoughts: I'm not paid enough for this.]

He ate his children

[LUAN Spoken]

Oooh, Tsss

WILBUR wins

[ENSEMBLE makes noises of agreement]

How about you CHRISTINA?

[CHRISTINA]

The goddess of love

My mom's Aphrodite

She tries to be cool but mainly she's flighty

I'll bring home a boy, and she's there in her nightie

[ENSEMBLE: Oh no!]

(Spoken)

It's so embarrassing, guys!

(Sung)

I tried to seek help from even the fates

Cause she steals my mascara and all of my dates

[LUAN Spoken]

Alright LINCOLN, it's your turn

[LINCOLN Spoken]

If I tried to sing, it'll probably cause an avalanche

[LUAN Spoken]

Oh, we're all friends here. Come on, give it a shot

[LINCOLN]

My mom was named Sammie

She loved scary movies

And food that was blue

And-

[LENI Spoken]

He's doing it wrong

[CHRISTINA Spoken]

Yeah, who's your godly parent?

[LINCOLN Spoken]

Oh... I don't know

[LUAN Spoken]

It's alright A lot of half-bloods never know their godly parent. Just give it a try

[LINCOLN]

So my dad is some god

That's great I guess...

Did he not want me? Or not want the stress?

Too bad he's the worst, and my life is a mess

Oh no [ENSEMBLE cheers]

I hope he shows even a trace

Cause I got some choice words to throw in his face!

[ALL]

Oh, things couldn't be worse

When your parents run the universe

Oh, things couldn't be worse

[LUAN]

But I don't care where our parents may be

As long as you are here with me

[ALL]

We don't care where our parents may be

As long as you are here with me

As long as you are here with me!

-Music End-

That was rather fun. The ambrosia and nectar is great (being a Dimension Walker, you're basically immune to some restrictions of different worlds.). I did a survey and wrote the list.

Lori (Zeus), Leni (Demeter), Luna (Either Apollo or Muses), Sam (Apollo), Luan (Hermes), Lynn (Ares), Lucy (Hades), Lana (Either Hephaestus, Artemis or Demeter), Lola (Aphrodite), Lisa (Athena), Lincoln (Poseidon), Clyde (Pan - satyr. Adopted by the McBride fathers), Christina (Aphrodite - adopted by humans), Wilbur Huggins (Cronus - Teacher of RWES Half-Blood Division and Current Principal), Haiku (Morpheus or Selene), Tabby (Muses), Maggie (Thanatos or Erinys), Polly Pain and Paula (Pan - Satyr), Giggles (Dolos or Ate), Ronnie (Helios. She found out when the divorce happened. Her elder half-brother, Bobby is purely human.)….

_[There are some that aren't involve for simplicity sake.]_

I asked Lincoln on who is Sammie is and he replied that her name is Samantha Lighthouse and she once had a boyfriend who turns out to be Poseidon. After he left, Lincoln was raised by his single mother until she died of a horrible accident and was adopted amongst the Loud family (who are also foster home parents for Demigod/Half-Blood Children and under the protection of the Olympian pantheon). That's how he discovered his abilities as a Half-Blood and soon enrolled to the Half-Blood division of RWES and will be spending his vacation in a Michigan branch of Camp Half-Blood. After that long chat we decided to hit the hay and fall into slumber since the night is casting the atmosphere.

-END-

**AN: And this is part two of the double. Will I stay here? Probably or probably not. We'll see if things get more interesting. I just came to survey this place and have some good tunes. Percy Jackson and the Olympians is a series of books owned by Rick Riordan. **

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Savage Love by Jason Derulo (might be M-rated)**

**Kiss (Never Let Me Go) by Thyro and Yumi (might be M-rated)**

**Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - To be done soon]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	50. Am I Wrong

**Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln and Clyde), Instruments (Luna and her bandmates)**

**Location: Loud-Verse Earth-LMP1 (Prime Loud Music Parody World, my HC)**

**AN: We're back to the original Loud Music Parody world and this time Lisa fixed the portal machine. I was stuck in the Olympus Loud-Verse for a while but now I can safely travel back and forth the dimensions. I might start a marathon involving anime. So yeah, there will be an Anime Song Marathon starting with "My Hero Academia". I haven't done songs from those even after finishing the seasons. It's only fair that I do that but I will still also make spaces or chapters for suggestions. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start: Short Instrumental-

[Intro]

Ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh

[Verse 1: Lincoln]

Am I wrong for thinkin' out the box from where I stay?

Am I wrong for sayin' that I choose another way?

I ain't tryin' to do what everybody else doin'

Just 'cause everybody doin' what they all do

If one thing I know - I'll fall, but I'll grow

I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home

[Chorus: Lincoln]

So am I wrong

For thinkin' that we could be something for real?

Now am I wrong

For tryin' to reach the things that I can't see?

But that's just how I feel (Ooh, ooh)

That's just how I feel (Ooh, ooh)

That's just how I feel

Trying to reach the things that I can't see (Ooh, ooh, see, see)

[Verse 2: Clyde]

Am I trippin' for having a vision?

My prediction - I'ma be on top of the world

Walk your walk, and don't look back

Always do what you decide

Don't let them control your life

That's just how I feel, oh

Fight for yours, and don't let go

Don't let them compare you, no

Don't worry, you're not alone

That's just how we feel

[Chorus 2: Lincoln & (Clyde)]

Am I wrong (Am I wrong?)

For thinkin' that we could be something for real?

(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh)

Now am I wrong (Am I wrong?)

For tryin' to reach the things that I can't see?

(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

But that's just how I feel (Ooh, ooh)

That's just how I feel (Ooh, ooh)

That's just how I feel

Trying to reach the things that I can't see (Ooh, ooh, see, see)

[Bridge: Clyde]

If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong

I don't wanna be right, right

If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong

I don't wanna be right

If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong

I don't wanna be right, right

If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong

I don't wanna be right

[Chorus 3: Lincoln]

Am I wrong

For thinkin' that we could be something for real?

Now am I wrong

For tryin' to reach the things that I can't see?

But that's just how I feel (Ooh, ooh)

That's just how I feel (Ooh, ooh)

That's just how I feel

Trying to reach the things that I can't see (Ooh, ooh, see, see)

[Final Chorus: Lincoln & (Clyde)]

So am I wrong (Am I wrong?)

For thinkin' that we could be something for real?

(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh)

Now am I wrong (Am I wrong?)

For trying to reach the things that I can't see?

(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

But that's just how I feel (Ooh, ooh)

That's just how I feel (Ooh, ooh)

That's just how I feel

Trying to reach the things that I can't see (Ooh, ooh, see, see)

-Music Ends-

Lincoln: And thank you so much for watching.

Clyde: Leave a like and subscribe to "Play it Loud" managed by my lovely rocking sister, Luna Loud. And credits to our producer and editor, Mr. Pirohiko Baltazar.

Lincoln: His own channel is called PiroBal the Librarian. Please leave a sub and ring a bell for him too.

Clyde: Thanks so much, and peace out!

-END-

**AN: And to be honest, I haven't been at my second Loud Music Parody (M-rated version) because I haven't had a decent M-rated song suggested or if I do have be suggested by some, they aren't as great as I thought it would be. Anyways, Next time may have an anime songs with "Peace Sign" and "The Day" as first since they are from My Hero Academia. **

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Savage Love by Jason Derulo (might be M-rated)**

**Kiss (Never Let Me Go) by Thyro and Yumi (might be M-rated)**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - Delayed further due to returning lockdown/quarantine]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	51. Peace Sign (MHA)

**Peace Sign (Studio Yuraki/Johnathan Young cover)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln Loud), Instrumental (Loud Family)**

**Location: Loud-Verse Earth-LMP1 (Prime Loud Music Parody World, my HC)**

**AN: Like I said, I'm doing an Anime Song Marathon! And I'm starting with something from My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiiro Akademiya in Romaji). If you had any Anime Songs that had an English version, suggest it as much as you can. I'm also attempting to create an indirect parallel Music Parody called "Loud Music Parody: M-rated" and "Loud Music Parody: Lyrics Prank Edition" The Lyrics Prank contains characters from TLH/TC in one group chat called Loud-Casagrande Group Chat. Then they will try to prank each other with lyrics of music. It might start with Lincoln, Luna and Luan [since she is the queen of April Fools and Pranks]. It's just a small project to at least lift the spirits of those feeling down. A harmless prank during quarantine time. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start-

[Intro: Lincoln]

Oh, woah, ohh

Oh, woah, ohh

Oh, woah, ohh ohh

[Verse 1: Lincoln]

Well, it's strange my head is rememberin'

How the airplane flying overhead

Looks so effortless, but I cannot guess

Why it lingers in my mind

Evening after this, I'm a crying mess

And to be stronger now, my only wish

So I can finally have the bravery

So I can reach on up to the sky

[PreChorus 1: Lincoln]

This cruel fate engraving

It's carved into the stone

Hoping it reveals itself all to me and then I will

Know just where to go

This moment, this moment

I know that I can breathe

Hanging on a feeling... believe in

My only meaning!

[Chorus: Lincoln]

I hear a voice a' calling, telling me to risk it

Asking if I have been going the distance

Singing with a passion that I cannot deny

My eyes are swollen with the tears that I've been crying

But, to the rest of the world, ever smiling

Singing for the courage that I'm dying to show!

With my peace sign up when I say goodbye

Write a story of a hero!

[Verse 2: Lincoln]

I didn't want to say I protected you

And you were never weak, I'm number two

You were stronger than I have ever been

And you mean more to me than you know

I have changed myself since the day I yelled

About how you go on by yourself

So if you have to laugh, I should tell you that

I'm afraid that I'm all alone

[PreChorus 2: Lincoln]

I'm kicking, I'm biting

Impossible to breathe

Going down below the depths of my troubled head

And I can feel my stomach heave

I see it, I need it

It calms the blood that beats

If only I could touch it, enough that

It's mine for keeping

[Chorus: Lincoln]

I hear a voice a' calling, telling me to risk it

Asking if I have been going the distance

Singing with a passion that I cannot deny

My eyes are swollen with the tears that I've been crying

But, to the rest of the world, ever smiling

Singing for the courage that I'm dying to show!

With my peace sign up when I say goodbye

Write a story of a hero!

[Instrumental Interlude]

[Bridge: Lincoln]

Those days gettin' rowdy, gettin' bloody, I was

All scraped, gettin' worn and gettin' dirty, now I

Hear you talkin' and it all is coming back

I see it in my mind - my memories revived

I could apologize for sleeping in a chrysalis and

WIth every passing night, I wish that I was leaving it and

I swear that I'll be back again!

Oh, woah, ohh

Oh, woah, ohh

Oh, woah, ohh ohh

Oh, woah, ohh

Oh, woah, ohh

Oh, woah, ohh

[Final Chorus: Lincoln]

I hear a voice a' calling, telling me to risk it

Asking if I have been going the distance

Singing with a passion that I cannot deny

My eyes are swollen with the tears that I've been crying

But, to the rest of the world, ever smiling

Singing for the courage that I'm dying to show!

With my peace sign up when I say goodbye

Write a story of a hero!

With my peace sign up when I say goodbye

Write a story of a hero!

-Music End-

Pirobal: Before we get to this MHA marathon, here's a list of student that are aspiring to be heroes and some pro heroes for you to check out. Let's see who's your favorite!

I got the list of heroes that they liked the most and I can see why they like them. Clyde might not have joined in but he will get an update. For now, it's the Loud's turn.

Lincoln - Shoto Todoroki/Shoto (Half-Cold, Half-Hot) or Izuku Midoriya/Deku [or Toshinori Yagi/All Might] (One for All)

Lori - Tenya Iida/Ingenium (Engines) or Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati (Creation)

Leni - Tsunagu Hakama/Best Jeanist (Fiber Master) or Ochako Uraraka/Uravity (Zero Gravity)

Luna - Jiro Kyouka/Earphone Jack (Earphone Jack) or Denki Kaminari/Chargebolt (Electrification)

Luan - Toru Hagakure/Invisible Girl (invisibility) or Hanata Sero/Cellophane (Tapes)

Lynn - Katsuki Bakugo/Kacchan/Lord Explosive Murder (Explosion) or Eijiro Kirishima/Red Riot (Hardening)

Lucy - Fumikage Tokoyami/Tsukiyomi (Dark Shadow)

Lana - Tsuyu Asui/Froppy (Frog-Like) or Ojiro Mashirao/Tailman (Tails) or Koji Koda/Anima (Anivoice)

Lola - Mina Ashido/Pinky (Acid) or Yuga Aoyama/Can't Stop Twinkling (Naval Laser)

Lisa - Aizawa Shota/Eraserhead (Erasure) or Mei Hatsume/The Inventor (Zoom)

Lily - Shinji Nishiya/Kamui Woods (Tree Powers) or Mineta Minoru/Grape Juice (Pop-Off)

Lynn Loud Sr - Lunch Rush or Rikido Sato/Sugarman (Sugar Rush)

Rita Loud - Ju-San Go (13)/Space Hero (Black Hole) or Yu Takeyama/Mt. Lady (Gigantification)

If Clyde was invited, he'd have the same as Lincoln. My own favorite is Enji Todoroki/Endeavor (Hellfire) but not until his redemption arc. Before, I had the same as Lincoln's choice. If Ronnie had her favorite, that will be Ochako Uraraka since she always wanted to get sick air. Sam and Luna would have the same (go figure). Well anyways, the marathon starts and we plan TO GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!

-END-

**AN: And to be honest, I haven't been at my second Loud Music Parody (M-rated version) because I haven't had a decent M-rated song suggested or if I do have be suggested by some, they aren't as great as I thought it would be. Also should I separate the Lyrics Prank with this or merge it here and label is "Lyrics Prank Edition". Thing is, that might cause an overlap on songs. I'm still continuing the Anime Marathon. This is basically Season 2 of the Music Parody since we've reached the 51****st**** chapter. **

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Savage Love by Jason Derulo (might be M-rated)**

**Kiss (Never Let Me Go) by Thyro and Yumi (might be M-rated)**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - Delayed further due to returning lockdown/quarantine]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	52. The Day (MHA)

**The Day (Studio Yuraki Cover)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln Loud), Instruments (Sam, Luna, Clyde, Benny), Guests (The Loud Family)**

**Location: Loud-Verse Earth-LMP1 (Prime Loud Music Parody World, my HC)**

**AN: So September is here and I might start doing September-themed songs (Green Day, MCR, EW&F). Somehow, I feel like sleeping through the month (Wake Me Up When September Ends) because the whole Virus Crisis that we are still facing. But, I'd still want to brighten the days of those who needs it most. And so we continue to the anime marathon. This is still from MHA or at least the last song for MHA because there are other anime out there. Benny (Luan's Boyfriend) is also here because I found out that he is a Gundam-fan. I guess you can say this is an Anime-Fans unite special. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start-

(intro: Lincoln)

It's 5AM but your suffocating, your

biting your nails and the dark is fading.

Your next to the exit, but if you should run away -

there's nowhere to go, 'cause the day has come!

[Short Interlude]

(verse 1: Lincoln)

Each and every night, never ending.

Listening to the torrential storm that's descending.

You cannot have one without the other, oh they go hand in hand!

No it's not odd if you fall down,

If your mind is always half asleep - shake it out.

Though I'm not one to talk, I've got it hard enough doing what I can!

(pre chorus 1: Lincoln)

All alone, playin' in your made up world…

Are you scared that one day you'll have to wake up and face reality?

(chorus 1: Lincoln)

The maze you're lost in, it's tangled, tangled!

You sure it's not more than you can handle?

The sound of the bell is the signal you're waiting for,

the start of a brand new adventure!

The destination? You don't know, don't know!

You say you're not scared, then do it all alone!

The steps that you take, they will change you forever,

show them all what you got, 'cause the day has come!

[Short Interlude]

(verse 2: Lincoln)

People who can never understand you.

And those who will lie and just pretend that they do.

You cannot have one without the other, oh they go hand in hand!

I don't think I've made it to hell yet.

Wouldn't call it heaven but I just might get there.

I'm somewhere in the middle, I'm in limbo, oh but I've got a plan!

(pre chorus 2: Lincoln)

Tarot cards, telling me what lies beyond…

If you're smart, you'll know there's no point in predicting.

Tomorrows in our hands!

(chorus 1: Lincoln)

The maze you're lost in, it's tangled, tangled!

You sure it's not more than you can handle?

The sound of the bell is the signal you're waiting for,

the start of a brand new adventure!

The destination? You don't know, don't know!

You say you're not scared, then do it all alone!

The steps that you take, they will change you forever,

show them all what you got, 'cause the day has come!

(bridge: Lincoln)

Promise me that you will keep believing

only in the things that you are seeing.

Trust your eyes, don't believe their lies!

As you hide in the dark your predictions turn to truth…

Cry on… Cry on…

(chorus 2: Lincoln)

Those who live on, they are the winners!

Fairness is an illusion for victors!

The sound of the bell is the signal you're waiting for,

the start of a brand new adventure!

But your the hunter, so hide in the darkness!

Proclaim the truth while you go on and sharpen

your claws on the exit, but if they should run away -

there's nowhere to go, 'cause the day has come!

-Outro Music until End-

Luan: So, are you gonna stay and watch with us?

Benny: Sure. I always wanted to do a marathon of MHA. I thought you didn't like Japanese stuff?

Luan: Let's say, someone made me change my perspective. I came to like it thanks to a friend.

Benny: Great, oh I can't wait to watch with you.

PiroBal: Just don't go going full weeb-cringe on me. We have enough as it is… [points at Lincoln]

Lucy: Onii-chan…

Lincoln: Oh dear no!

-END-

**AN: What was that ending? I hope we don't go there to the Ero/Ecchi stuff that mostly involve inbreed stuff. Lucy's been infected by the incoherent weeb stuff! But I hope that will come off her… eventually. Anyways, is there any anime or September-themed songs you want me to do?**

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Savage Love by Jason Derulo (might be M-rated)**

**Kiss (Never Let Me Go) by Thyro and Yumi (might be M-rated)**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - Delayed further due to returning lockdown/quarantine]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	53. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Wake Me Up When September Ends (Green Day)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln Loud, Luna Loud), Instruments (Sam, Luna[acoustic guitar] Sully, Mazzy, Tabby)**

**Location: Loud-Verse Earth-LMP1 (Prime Loud Music Parody World, my HC)**

**AN: This one is a September-themed song by Green Day, one of the bands that I used to listen to (and still am). With the pandemic still going on, I'd like to say "wake me up when CoVID-19 ends". It's a joke on my part but sometimes it doesn't sound like a joke due to the limited activities we are allowed to do due to the quarantine. I sound pessimistic but it's the truth. I really want us to win this fight against this virus, with the help of our leading medical teams and by the grace of the Heavens itself. All we can do is survive and continue the fight in this life. I hope that one day, this pandemic will come to an end and we can go back to the way thing were before. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start: Intro Guitar-

[Verse 1: Lincoln]

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass

Seven years has gone so fast

Wake me up when September ends

[Chorus: Lincoln]

Here comes the rain again falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are

As my memory rests

But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when September ends

-Interlude-

[Verse 2: Luna]

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when September ends

Ring out the bells again

Like we did when spring began

Wake me up when September ends

[Chorus: Luna]

Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are

As my memory rests

But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when September ends

-Interlude with Guitar Solo-

[Outro: Lincoln]

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass

Twenty years has gone so fast

Wake me up when September ends

Wake me up when September ends

Wake me up when September ends…

-Musical Outro to End Fade-

PiroBal: And that's a wrap guys. Lincoln and Luna, I know you both are Green Day fans so it was a right decision to actually put you guys in this one.

Lincoln: No problem, it was great.

Luna: Yeah, bruh! It was enjoyable. I guess we are all going in that phase since… you know… with all that is going on.

PiroBal: I was in this phase when I was either highschool or college. And now that I graduated, I still remember this nostalgia since we got nothing better to do due to this… month and crisis. I guess we are all in that nostalgia phase. We thought that last year was bad but now we crave for those lost years due to the fact that this year is wasted on being quarantined!

Lincoln: We can all agree on that one.

Lynn Sr: Kids, I got snacks! Luna, Lincoln, come bring your friends here too!

PiroBal: That's our queue to leave.

-END-

**AN: Wow, what a way to start a September-themed song. It really is hard or difficult to move on but that's a required part of life. All we can do is remember those memories while we move out feet forward on the march of life. This song is a good reminder that we can't really reclaim our old lives but we still need to see that we'll get new ones instead. Moving on isn't necessarily forgetting, but learning or being happy that it happened. And with this pandemic still on the rise, we now crave last year/s to come back and say "sorry" for marking them as worse. That's life and that's really how it rolls.**

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Anime Songs (English Cover Version)**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - Delayed further due to returning lockdown/quarantine]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	54. Inferno (Fire Force)

**Inferno (Studio Yuraki - Fire Force)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln Loud), Instruments (Luna, Clyde, Stella, Sam), Guests (Liam, Zach, Rusty)**

**Location: Loud-Verse Earth-LMP1 (Prime Loud Music Parody World, my HC)**

**AN: As far as September-themed songs (Green Day, Linkin Park, MCR, etc.) go, we are still in the anime songs as well. You might notice that my schedule uploads of this fic is slowing down. One reason is that I rarely get requests that any ideas are just out of a whim. It is much better to do request in this kind of fic but I rarely see anyone actually ask. That also includes the M-rated parodies and Lyric Prank. On a different note, season 5 just began with its first episode "Schooled". my opinion on that matter is 50/50. It's a good way to start the new season since Lincoln and the rest are aged up by 1 and has moved to a new school. In this AU, they already moved and the episode already happened. The difference is that, at the very least, the character development remains. Meaning, unlike the Canon, Chandler here is not so jerkish. Yeah, that part of the episode kinda threw me off. Lori's part though slightly made it both unexpected and unwelcomed. I mean sure she finally get to college with Bobby, but the whole antics on Lori's side is like a poor excuse of a start. Anyways, this song is from Fire Force, and TBH, the lyrics are both relatable to this show and to my actual life. You'll see why. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start: Instrumental Intro-

[Verse 1: Lincoln]

A single flame to light the dark

I wear it every day, everywhere that I go

There's a dream for peace within my heart

But now it fades every day without any hope

There's a single flame to light the dark

Is this the path you take? 'Cause I don't know where to go

Doesn't matter 'cause we're always stuck

A heart that's so warm can never help it

[Pre-Chorus 1: Lincoln]

The fire lights our way

Guides us when we're led astray

Like a melody for us to follow every day

[Chorus 1: Lincoln]

They say there's no eternity, so why do we all fight?

I try my best to laugh at it, and go and live my life

The things we have that shine so bright - one day their light will die

We walk our paths sharing this burden

We will walk and live our lives until our light burns out!

[Verse 2: Lincoln]

Here's a question, let me ask you why

We seem to ignore that our time will soon pass?

There's a dream for peace within my mind

But now it fades every day from knowledge it lacks

'Cause it tastes so good, we all indulge

Forgetting that we cannot stop it rotting away

Now the flames of life surround us all

It's heating up the scars we have inside us

[Pre-Chorus 2: Lincoln]

The droplets start to rise

Dissipating in the light

Everyday a brand new memory for us to hold tight

We've got a new idea

Found a reason why we're here

When the Sun rises again we find another appears

[Chorus 2: Lincoln]

They say there's no eternity, so why do we all fight?

I tried my best to laugh at it, but all I did was cry

The bubble we're inside today could pop or change its size

We walk our path despite this mortality

We'll protect the source of life until our light burns out!

[Bridge: Lincoln]

I graduated, still I'm not smart

Can't tell if I have broken my heart

Torn up, I can't keep playing

I'm so frustrated

I-I-I can't help wondering if this is Hell

[Outro: Lincoln]

The toys from back when I was just a kid

Along with knowing just like magic

We will always heal - they're treasures I hold

They say there's no eternity, so why do we all fight?

We walk our paths sharing this burden

We will walk and live our lives until our light burns out!

-Outro Music until End-

PiroBal: And that's a wrap.

Lincoln: You guys wanna watch some Fire Force?

Stella: Yup. It's the least we can do since that hectic start.

Luna: Well, wait for us bro! We'll just settle the equipment.

Clyde: Too bad, Lori will miss this.

Lincoln: I can always text them to know what is going on. Plus, Lori's day is all good. I asked her is she wanted to watch Fire Force.

PiroBal: What did she say?

Lincoln: When they had free time, they'll catch up on watching. Ronnie gave them a setup.

Soon the Luna finished packing back her stuff and soon opened Netflix to watch Fire Force. They kinda got bored watching Dessert Storm and Dream Boat since there's no recent updates so at the very least, we're trying to do something new.

-END-

**AN: If you've made it this far (by reading or watching/listening to the lyric video), now you understand how the lyrics are so relatable for me. Now only that but the show is quite good actually. I'm originally was going to use the NateWantstoBattle version but the English remix he did isn't as near as the Studio Yuraki version when it comes to translations or meanings. For all that is worth, this version fits the song more so I used this instead. I'm also hyped to the new video game trailers [such as GoW: Ragnarok, DmC5 Special Edition, FFXVI, and Spider-Man]**

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Anime Songs (English Cover Version)**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - Delayed further due to returning lockdown/quarantine]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	55. Numb (Unofficial Piano - Linkin Park)

**Numb (Linkin' Park - Unofficial Piano Version)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln for Chester Bennington, Luna Loud for Mike Shinoda)**

**Location: Loud-Verse Earth-LPR4 (Reed Ahmad's Lincoln Park World)**

**AN: Okay, let me make one thing clear. If you are gonna make a request, please specify the title. Not just the artist, THE TITLE also! I'm not some mind reader to just simply know all. I asked for September-themed songs and Hispanic Heritage songs from Shakira could have been good. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT THERE WAS NO SPECIFIC SONG TO USE! I'm not naming anyone who made the request, but I bet you know whom I speaking to. So there, I finally got it off my chest. Now I did say I might involve Green Day, Linkin Park or MCR related songs. This is a tribute to Chester Bennington, one great artist that inspired and made great impact on us. His songs are made relatable for us. Like a match made in heaven, his voice and words. One man save millions but millions aren't enough to save one. RIP Chester Bennington, you'll truly be missed. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

[Verse 1: Lincoln]

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

I don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

[Pre-Chorus: Lincoln & _Luna Loud_]

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

[Chorus: Lincoln]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

[Verse 2: Lincoln]

Can't you see that you're smothering me?

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart, right in front of you

[Pre-Chorus: Lincoln & _Luna Loud_]

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

[Chorus: Lincoln]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

[Bridge: Lincoln]

And I know I may end up failing, too

But I know you were just like me

With someone disappointed in you

[Chorus: Lincoln]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

[Outro: Lincoln]

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

-Piano Outro to End-

After a while, the siblings made a moment of silence to commemorate the memory of Chester Bennington. After a few editing, the session was posted online and receive a spectacularly huge amounts of likes or love. Sam is one of those who paid homage to the fallen artist, then Tabby, then some of Lincoln's friends, and many LP fans from Royal Woods, America or even the whole globe.

-END-

**AN: And that's a wrap. Not gonna lie, Linkin Park is of the, if not, greatest bands of times. I enjoyed their music since the had such relatable lyrics and melodious sounds. When I heard the news that Chester dies, it made me feel broken for a little while since he was one of my inspirations. LP isn't the same without his voice and his own words of encouragement. **

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Anime Songs (English Cover Version)**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - Delayed further due to returning lockdown/quarantine]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	56. Devils Never Cry (DmC)

**Devils Never Cry (Capcom - DmC series)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln & Clyde), Instruments (Luna, Sam, Tabby, Mazzy)**

**Location: Loud-Verse Earth-LMP1 (Prime Loud Music Parody World, my HC)**

**AN: September is over. What a depressing month but I'm glad that's over with. October might be called Spooktober [not that I actually celebrate Halloween since it's an human-invented holiday]. So to compensate the lack of chapters, I'm actually doing a Devil May Cry marathon. I'm doing this also since the DmC5 Special Edition Trailer was released. I'm a fan of the game even if it means coming to terms that the reboot is kinda trash but I still played it for keepsakes. My person favorite is DmC3 and 4. And as a fan without budget, I did spoil myself in watching other play the game in "No Damage" mode. I really like the game! So I hope this first song would do, for now. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start: Techno & Organ/Choir-

[Demonic Voice: Lincoln]

Steal a soul for a second chance

But you will never become a man

My chosen torture makes me stronger

In a life that craves the hunger

A Freedom and a quest for life

Until the end the judgment night

-Rock Interlude-

[Demonic Voice: Lincoln]

Bless me with your gift of lights

Righteous cause on judgment nights

Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed

Feel the freedom like no tomorrow

-More Rock Interlude-

[Demonic Voice: Lincoln]

Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise

Reap the tears of the victims cries

Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)

Of a demon as I put it under

Killed before, a time to kill them all

Passed down the righteous law

Serve a justice that dwells in me

Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see

The eye can see…

The eye can see…

The eye can see

The eye can see…

The eye can see

[Clean Voice: Clyde]

Bless me with the

Leaf off of the tree

On it I see

The freedom reign

We are falling

The light is calling

Tears inside me

Calm me down

Midnight calling

Mist of resolving

Crown me, with the

Pure green leaf

[Clean Voice: Clyde & (Demonic Voice: Lincoln)]

Praise to my father (Life of vengeance, a passive test)

Blessed by the water (Until the grave, I will rest)

Black night, dark sky (Engage the pressure until it crumbles)

The devils cry (The existence of the lifeless black souls)

Bless me with the (Onward, to the sacred battlefield)

Leaf off of the tree (Where justification and limits are revealed)

On it I see (Tools of steel, in rage they conquer)

The freedom reign (Weed out, the killing of victim's stalker)

We are falling (The powers proven to end the madness)

The light is calling (Upon I, take it to end the savage)

Tears inside me (The rays of light, a truth of meaning)

Calm me down (To my father, the blood is pleading)

Midnight calling (A justice rage for all to feel)

Mist of resolving (With innocent cries and hatred squeals)

Crown me, with the (The gore of evil seems to satisfy)

Pure green leaf (When slain and maimed and pacified)

Bless me with the (My chosen torture makes me stronger)

Leaf off of the tree (In a life that craves the hunger)

On it I see (A Freedom and a quest for life)

The freedom reign (Until the end, the judgment night)

Praise to my father (Watch the footsteps, but never follow)

Blessed by the water (If you want to live tomorrow)

Black night, dark sky (Steel a soul for a second chance)

The devils cry (But you will never become a man)

-Musical Exit to End-

PiroBal: So who want to play Devil May Cry?

Clyde: Are those?

PiroBal: HD Collection (DmC 1, 2, 3 all special editions), DmC4SE, DmC Reboot [Ninja Theory Complete Remix], and DmCV. I still haven't got the new DmCV Special Edition DLC considering that it was just a trailer for the upcoming game.

Lincoln: This is cool. Kinda sad that Lori isn't here. Maybe we can invite them here to play with us!

Luna: Sounds rad.

Lucy: [spooks the others, not me] I heard… that the game is based on 14th century poetry like Dante's Inferno and William Blake. May I join with you. I can call Haiku and the mortician's club.

PiroBal: Sure. Wait here as I fix the consoles.

Lincoln: Or you can just implant it in the computer or laptop. I think.

Pirobal: Sure, let's go with that.

-END-

**AN: What a start of October. And if anyone is going to ask, Vergil is my favorite, then Dante as 2****nd****, and Nero As 3****rd****. Trish and Lady aren't that great but they are still honorable. I prefer the Nero of DmC4SE because his Devil Trigger is similar to a JoJo Stand or the Susano'o from Naruto. The new DT for Nero is kinda lackluster since it was similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's corrupted mode. Speaking of Ichigo, did you know that Nero is some what similar to him. Same voice [Johnny Young Bosch], Had both a Katana [Nero: Yamato, Ichigo: Zangetsu Second form], Love interest with same voice [Orihime & Kyrie]. Vergil is my favorite because… similar to Sephiroth and Vergil's swordsmanship [Iaido/Batojustu: Art of Quickdraw]. Dante, not the reboot [for the sheer comedy and his empathy for others. V was kinda bland as a playable character but that will change in the DmCV SE DLC since Vergil can now change into V whenever & wherever.**

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**Weak by AjR**

**Anime Songs (English Cover Version)**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - Delayed further due to returning lockdown/quarantine]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	57. Thriller (Michael Jackson)

**Thriller (Michael Jackson)**

**Featuring: Vocal (Clyde McBride & Lincoln Loud), Music/Instruments (Lucy, Luna, Sam, Mazzy), Dancer (The Casagrande/Santiago family, Loud family, Chloe, Penelope, Mortician's Club)**

**Location: Loud-Verse Earth-LMP1 (Prime Loud Music Parody World, my HC)**

**Suggested by: Kirby**

**AN: Somebody suggested Thriller so I'll do it. Again, I'm doing Spooktober for a theme and not because I actually celebrate Halloween [I used to as a child but I've grown out of it. Also something about the holiday tradition being create by some urban legend which kinda doesn't make sense]. The funny thing is, Lincoln is dressed as Tanjiro Kamado while Lucy as Nezuko Kamado and Clyde as Michael Jackson/Muzan Kibutsuji [Demon Slayer reference. I hope you get the joke]. Which is why it's only appropriate that Clyde sings this. Now, you'll say why Clyde? First, MJ is black but somewhat color swapped via cosmetics [NOT RACIST!]. Second, Muzan looked like MJ when the anime introduced him. Can't blame me for that. To compensate, Clyde is wearing a bit of makeup to look like Michael Jackson/Muzan Kibutsuji. Once I'm finished with this, I'll go back to the DmC marathon. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Intro with Scenes-

[Dance Interlude and Instrumental]

[Verse 1: Clyde]

It's close to midnight

Something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight

You see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream

But terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze

As horror looks you right between your eyes

You're paralyzed

[Chorus 1: Clyde]

'Cause this is thriller

Thriller night

And no one's gonna save you

From the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller

Thriller night

You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer

Thriller tonight, yeah, ooh

[Short Instrumental]

[Verse 2: Clyde]

You hear the door slam

And realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand

And wonder if you'll ever see the sun

You close your eyes

And hope that this is just imagination

Girl, but all the while

You hear a creature creeping up behind

You're out of time

[Chorus 2: Clyde]

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

There ain't no second chance

Against the thing with 40 eyes, girl

(Ooh, ooh)

Thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer, thriller tonight

[Bridge: Clyde]

Night creatures call

And the dead start to walk in their masquerade

There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time

They're open wide

This is the end of your life, ooh

[Verse 3: Clyde]

They're out to get you

There's demons closing in on every side, ooh

They will possess you

Unless you change that number on your dial

Now is the time

For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah

All through the night

I'll save you from the terror on the screen

I'll make you see

[Chorus 3: Michael Jackson]

That this is thriller, thriller night

'Cause I can thrill you more

Than any ghoul would ever dare try

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight

And share a killer, thriller, chiller

Thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

Girl, I can thrill you more

Than any ghoul would ever dare try

(Ooh, ooh)

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight

And share a killer, thriller

[Dance Segment]

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

[Continuous Dance Segment simultaneous with the beats]

[Outro: Lincoln & _(Clyde)_]

Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize y'all's neighborhood

_(I'm gonna thrill you tonight)_

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpse's shell

_(I'm gonna thrill you tonight. __Thriller, ooh, thriller)_

_(I'm gonna thrill you tonight. __Thriller night, thriller)_

_(I'm gonna thrill you tonight)_

_(Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight)_

_(Thriller night, babe)_

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of 40 thousand years_ (Thriller night, thriller)_

And grisly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver _(I'm gonna thrill you tonight)_

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Music End-

PiroBal: Nice Choreography everyone. That was amazing. I'll bet my bucks this is going to hit on most spookiest dance choreography in the internet.

Lincoln: We'll get meme'd about this, I'm sure.

Clyde: Thanks Luna for agreeing with this project.

Luna: No prob little Jackson.

PiroBal: I thought I told you guys that he's Muzan… oh whatever. I can't wait to watch the new Demon Slayer movie.

Lincoln: Also credits to Lucy and the Mortician's Club for this.

Lucy: *gasp* We got noticed. For once we got noticed.

PiroBal: I guess they hardly notice you since you're too enigmatic. But they shouldn't really ignore you like that. Now if you excuse me, I'll help Lori and the Casagrande/Santiago clan to get rid of the decor since we won't be having any trick-or-treating.

Mazzy: Why is that mate?

PiroBal: Two words. First word's, "The". Second word, "Virus".

Sam: Oh, right. Better safe than sorry.

-END-

**AN: And scene. Now, about your second request. Well I listened to the song but I don't think it will be used. "Thriller" on the other hand is pretty popular on fall season especially since the nights get longer once winter starts. I'll be going back to the Devil may Cry marathon after this. Then any suggestions will be done after the marathon. **

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**October-themed songs [not necessarily Halloween songs.]**

**Anime Songs (English Cover Version)**

**Devil may Cry OST songs [Time has Come/Shall Never Surrender, Devil Trigger, Bury the Light (New Vergil's theme)]**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - Delayed further due to returning lockdown/quarantine]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	58. Shall Never Surrender (DmC)

**Shall Never Surrender (DmC)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln & Girl Jordan), Instruments (Luna, Sam, Tabby, Mazzy)**

**Special Guest: Girl Jordan, Mortician's Club (including Lucy), and some**

**Location: Loud-Verse Earth-LMP1 (Prime Loud Music Parody World, my HC)**

**AN: I'm not gonna state some obvious parts here. Well, one part is that Lincoln is clothed as Nero's debut attire (from DmC4) as Girl Jordan is dressed like Orihime… I mean Kyrie. Not only that but thanks to Lucy and the Mortician's Club, we were able to create an exact replica glove of Nero's Devil Bringer for Lincoln to wear. I created a toy replica of Red Queen sword and Blue Rose revolver [made of cardboard, tin, aluminum and plastic]. The fresh painted toy replicas are light. Leni on the other hand had the hair style and clothing/costumes spot-on. Hooray for that! So this is a continuation for the DmC marathon. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start. Intro-

[Rock Intro]

[Verse 1: Lincoln]

The time has come and so have I

I'll laugh last 'cause you came to die

The damage done the pain subsides

And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye

[Shredding Interlude]

[Verse2: Lincoln]

I'll never kneel and I'll never rest

You can tear the heart from my chest

I'll make you see what I do best

I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath

[Verse 3: Lincoln]

Now I know how the angel fell

I know the tale and I know it too well

I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell

When I strike you down and send you straight to hell

My army comes from deep within

Beneath my soul and beneath my skin

As you are ending I'm about to begin

My strength is pain and I will never give in

I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive

You'll never break my fate or break my stride

I'll have you choke on your own demise

I make the angels scream and the devil may cry

[Music Shifts from Rock to Mellow/Piano]

[Bridge: Lincoln,_ (Reply: Lucy & Girl Jordan)_]

My honored brethren_ (My honored brethren)_

We come together _(We come together)_

To unite as one _(To unite as one)_

Against those that are "darned"

_(Against those that are "darned")_

We show no mercy _(We show no mercy)_

For we have none _(For we have none)_

Our enemies shall fall _(Our enemies shall fall)_

As we up rise _(As we up rise)_

To claim our fate _(To claim our fate)_

Now and forever _(Now and forever)_

We'll be together _(We'll be together)_

In love and hate _(In love and hate)_

[Final Verse: Lincoln, Repeat 2x, Loud]

They will see

We'll fight until eternity

Come with me

We'll stand and fight together

Through our strength

We'll make a better day tomorrow

We shall never surrender

[Final Verse: Lincoln, Repeat 2x, Softer and Slower]

They will see

We'll fight until eternity

Come with me

We'll stand and fight together

Through our strength

We'll make a better day tomorrow

We shall never surrender

[Outro: Lincoln, Repeat 2x, whisper]

We shall never surrender

-Music End-

Girl Jordan: I gotta say, Lincoln. You look great on that clothes.

Lincoln: Thanks. Being the boy with white hair gave me an idea for cosplay.

Girl Jordan: Remember when you dressed as Dante while Ronnie as Shantae?

Lincoln: Well, well, that was a long time ago.

PiroBal: Was that a Vergil reference?!

Lincoln: Nevermind that, you look great on that costume, Jordan.

Girl Jordan: Thanks. Pulled it off thanks to your sister.

Carlota [Dressed as Bayonetta]: Hey guys! What did I missed?

Ronnie [Dressed as Shantae]: I can explain!

Lucy: Should we be concerned?

Haiku: Curse my black stars and bless my pleasing woe

Lincoln: I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe.

Girl Jordan: That made your love so high and you so low.

-END-

**AN: And some might recognize those William Blake quotes that are introduced in DmC5 as V's quotes. It turns out that Vergil is a fan of William Blake's poetry! Lucy and Vergil are both poetic enigmas. As you're wondering why Carlota is dresses as Bayonetta, while Ronnie stayed as Shantae [from a Fanart]. Let's just say, it's complicated. Even the Mortician's Club are taken by surprise of this. I censored the "word" since I wanna stay T-rated. If not, I should have placed this in the M-rated version.**

**Anyways, two more songs from DmC are coming to the marathon. Stay tuned.**

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**October-themed songs [not necessarily Halloween songs.]**

**Anime Songs (English Cover Version)**

**Devil may Cry OST songs [Devil Trigger, Bury the Light (New Vergil's theme)]**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - Delayed further due to returning lockdown/quarantine]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	59. Devil Triger (DmC)

**Devil Trigger (DmC) [Ali Edwards]**

**Featuring: Vocals (Luna & Lincoln Loud), Instrumentals (Luna, Tabby, Mazzy, Sam, Lincoln)**

**Special Guest: Mortician's Club (including Lucy), and some**

**Location: Loud-Verse Earth-LMP1 (Prime Loud Music Parody World, my HC)**

**AN: Third part of the DmC marathon. This one is the theme for DmC5 while the next (and probably last) is for the Special Edition Remix of this game. The Mortician's Club had dressed the pets as V's pets (Vergil's Human half) while Lincoln is cosplaying as in three different styles (Dante, Vergil and Nero). He'll be cosplaying as Dante and Nero (DmC5 version) for this duration. Why? Well because each chapters different characters for each playthrough. As for who is cosplaying as V, that would be Silas (Lucy's friend/other crush). Ronnie will be Nicoletta "Nico" Goldstein and since Kyrie never made an appearance (voiced only), Girl Jordan isn't an available guest. Funny is that I planned to have the Santiago's here while they are in semestral break so it won't be just Ronnie that is here, but Bobby and Lori too. Lori is dressed up as Trish while Leni as Lady/Mary. Clyde is attired as Morrison. For the rest of the band and Mortician's Club, they are guests to watch the playthrough of DmC5. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start: Begin with Instrumental Intro-

[Intro: Luna Loud]

I'll endure the exile…

-Instrumental Interlude-

I'll endure the exile

-Rock Intensifies-

[Verse 1: Lincoln Loud]

The darkness of night falls around my soul

And the hunter within loses control

Gotta let it out, gotta let it out

Gotta let it out, gotta let it out

This demon inside has a hold of me

Clenching its power, trying to break free

Gotta let it out, gotta let it out

Gotta let it out, gotta let it out

[Verse 2: Luna Loud]

Move fast baby, don't be slow

Step aside, reload, time to go

I can't seem to control

All this rage that's inside me

Pulling shots, aiming dots, yeah, I don't miss

Branded by fire, born in the abyss

Red hot temper, I just can't resist

All this vengeance inside me

-Instrumental Rock-

[Pre-Chorus: Luna Loud]

All of these thoughts running through my head

Arms on fire, veins burning red

Frustration is getting bigger

Bang, bang, bang, pull my Devil Trigger

[Chorus: Luna Loud]

Embrace the darkness that's within me

No hiding in the shadows anymore

When this wickedness consumes me

Nothing can save you and there's no way out

-Short Guitar Interlude-

[Verse 3: Luna Loud]

I'm a wildfire you won't tame

Igniting my temper, can't put out my flame

There's no way to contain

This storm swelling inside me

I'm a bomb you can't defuse

Might just accept you're gonna lose

Can't turn down, I refuse

To hold back anymore

[Pre-Chorus: Luna Loud]

All of these voices inside of my head

Blinding my sight in a curtain of red

Frustration is getting bigger

Bang, bang, bang, pull my Devil Trigger

[Chorus: Luna Loud]

When the night ends, it's not over

We fight through to get closer

Like a silver bullet piercing through

I throw myself into you

-Long Instrumental Interlude-

[Outro: Ali Edwards & Lincoln Loud]

All of these voices inside of my head

Blinding my sight in a curtain of red

Frustration is getting bigger

Bang, bang, bang, pull my Devil Trigger

-Outro Rock until Music Ends-

After the whole song, the band disperses and went home. Some of the gang (Sam and Tabby) stayed and watched the DmC playthrough. They did discussed some of their favorite characters. Funny is that Luna once drooled over Nevan, the Bewitching Demon to which Sam had woke her up from her trance. Lincoln found it funny and after beating her and receiving the literal electric guitar as weapon, they now agreed to as their favorite character.

[Luna is going to cosplay as Nevan anyways but only inside the house to keep it PG]

But that was DmC3, now for DmC5. Both Lynn Jr and Lincoln struggled on beating Hard Mode [Let's not even mention with Legendary Dark Knight mode]. Lincoln also had to keep switching costumes whenever the characters changes [only between Dante and Nero, not including V]. When it is V's time to play, Silas went along and played the game but only if it is fodder enemies. They've agreed to have either Lincoln or Lynn to do the boss fights.

Meanwhile, I'm preparing for the final song. Leni and Lori are talking together and admiring the accuracy of their costumes. Even Bobby was mesmerized. Since Vergil's theme will be 9-10 minutes long, I had them take a vocal break before the next.

-END-

**AN: If you guys had seen the trailer for the DmC5 Special Edition Remix, you'll know the song and it's length. Not only that but it's a bit of Heavy Rock or Metal genre. And since Vergil is my favorite DmC character, you know why I'm including this even until the release of the remix. But there are mods to use Vergil as a playable character or some kind of DLC. I'll leave that one up to you guys.**

**Anyways,one more from the DmC is coming to the marathon. Stay tuned.**

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**October-themed songs [not necessarily Halloween songs.]**

**Anime Songs (English Cover Version)**

**Devil may Cry OST songs [Bury the Light (New Vergil's theme)]**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - Delayed further due to returning lockdown/quarantine]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	60. Bury The Light (DmC)

**Bury The Light (DMC5SE Trailer Theme)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Lincoln Loud), Instruments (Luna, Sam, Sully, Mazzy, Chester/Chunk)**

**Special Guests: Mortician's Club**

**Location: Loud-Verse Earth-LMP1 (Prime Loud Music Parody World, my HC)**

**AN: And this is the last part of the DMC marathon. This song is Vergil's theme in DmC5 Special Edition trailer. This time, Lincoln id dressed as the Dark Slayer, the Yamato/Katana-Wielding demon slayer, Vergil. Adorned with Blue and Black patterned clothing [Thanks Leni] and a replica of Yamato [Vergil's Katana] made of wood. And since this is a bit of a Heavy Metal song, I forewarned the Mortician's Club. Jokes on me though, Lucy and Haiku preferred some Death Metal songs. I was originally gonna have Lincoln get a cardboard katana or a light metal replica [that isn't that sharp for safety purposes] but a wooden one kinda made sense more than those two. Anyways, this is going to be the last of the marathon and it's 9-10 minutes long. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Start. Intense Intro-

[Verse 1: Lincoln]

Immortal temptation

Takes over my mind

Condemned

Falling weak on my knees

Summon the strength

Of mayhem

-Rock Interlude-

[Chorus 1: Lincoln]

I am the storm that is approaching

Provoking

Black clouds in isolation

I am reclaimer of my name

Born in flames

I have been blessed

My family crest is a demon of death!

Forsakened, I am awakened

A phoenix's ash in dark divine

Descending misery

Destiny chasing time

\- More Interlude-

[Verse 2: Lincoln]

Inherit the nightmare

Surrounded by fate

Can't run away

Keep walking the line

Between the light

Led astray

Through vacant halls I won't surrender

The truth revealed in eyes of ember

We fight through fire and ice forever

Two souls once lost, and now they remember

-Yup, Even More Rock Solo!-

[Chorus 2: Lincoln]

I am the storm that is approaching

Provoking

Black clouds in isolation

I am reclaimer of my name

Born in flames

I have been blessed

My family crest is a demon of death!

Forsakened, I am awakened

A phoenix's ash in dark divine

Descending misery

Destiny chasing time

Disappear into the night

Lost shadows left behind

Obsession's pulling me

Fading, I've come to take what's mine!

-More Instrumental Interlude-

[Bridge: Lincoln]

Lurking in the shadows under veil of night

Constellations of blood pirouette

Dancing through the graves of those who stand at my feet

Dreams of the black throne I keep on repeat

A derelict of dark, summoned from the ashes

The puppet master congregates all the masses

Pulling strings, twisting minds as blades hit

You want this power? Then come try and take it

Beyond the tree

Fire burns

Secret love

Bloodline yearns

Dark minds embrace

Crimson joy

Does your dim heart

Heal or destroy?

-Instrumental Breakdown!-

[Chorus 3: Lincoln]

Bury the light deep within!

Cast aside, there's no coming home!

We're burning chaos in the wind!

Drifting in the ocean all alone!

-Long Instrumental Outro until Fading End-

Luna: Wow, that was long. Longer than Bohemian Rhapsody could compare.

Haiku: That… was… epic.

Lucy: And the looks of Vergil add to the charm. I had to thank Leni for this.

Haiku: I'm starting to see what so good about your brother, Lucille.

Lucy: Didn't you say that way back when.

PiroBal: Hey, if you lot want a copy of Vergil's collection of William Blake poems, Lincoln and I are actually making a replica (V's book).

Lincoln: Hey! I told you not to tell. It was meant to be Lucy's present!

Haiku: I would like a copy. I want to read it!

PiroBal: The lover boy's getting the gals like Sparda and Vergil once had! Motivated!

Lincoln: This isn't over Mr. PiroBal!

Luna: Aw shucks, I should have invited Tabby back!

-END-

**AN: And that's the last of the DMC marathon. I gotta admit, at first I don't know if I'll like this song or not. But after a few notes to listen to, I started to see the appeal. Plus the limited access to public places kinda kill the motivation to do something. That was until I saw trailers for new games and other entertainment [God of War 5: Ragnarok, DmC5SE, FNAF PS5, Final Fantasy 16, Etc.] then my mood is shifting back to being motivated. Hope you readers are also doing fine in this "new normal".**

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**October-themed songs [not necessarily Halloween songs.]**

**Anime Songs (English Cover Version)**

**Suggestion**

**We Are The Champions by Queen [cruz2018 - Delayed further due to returning lockdown/quarantine]**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


	61. We Are The Champions (Queen)

**We Are The Champions (Queen)**

**Featuring: Vocals (Luna Loud), Instruments and Backup (Lincoln, Sam, Clyde, Chunk)**

**Location: Loud-Verse Earth-LMP1 (Prime Loud Music Parody World, my HC)**

**Requested By: cruz2018**

**AN: So this request had been in hiatus for so long. Now that a news that a vaccine is being made [in Russia], not only that but the quarantine is quite over here but still have to follow the "New Normal" routine, I guess it's time we say that we've won… for now at least. But the battle against this disease may have been pushed and the tables turned, we still need to be cautious and vigilant to avoid this deadly virus. But for now, we celebrate for a fight well-fought. So we are truly are the champions. With the power of knowledge of our worlds scientist and by the grace of the Creator Almighty, we can resume our lives of peace. Maybe next time I'll do another Queen song. Without further ado, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**

-Music Starts-

[Verse 1: Luna]

I've paid my dues

Time after time

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime

And bad mistakes

I've made a few

I've had my share

Of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through

_(Backup: And I need to go on_

_And on, and on, and on)_

[Chorus: Luna]

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions

Of the world

[Verse 2: Luna]

I've taken my bows

And my curtain calls

You brought me fame and fortune

And everything that goes with it

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses

No pleasure cruise

I consider it a challenge

Before the whole human race

And I ain't gonna lose

_(Backup: And I need just go on_

_And on, and on, and on)_

[Chorus: Luna]

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions

Of the world

[Outro: Luna]

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting till the end, oh

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions…

-Music End-

PiroBal: Welp, that was one heck of a ride. We still are facing this threat but now at the very least we can say, we've won. Vaccine is on the way, people finally learned to cooperate with each other. Peace resumed and life is getting a bit better. Although so many had been lost, we didn't give up. Many are still suffering yet we've never gave up hope. All we can do now is to let fate takes its course and let the Creator's will be done.

Luna: Amen to that!

Lincoln: Still, we have to practice physical distancing and proper hygiene so you readers better wash your hands and bring sanitizers. Wear masks and face shields to protect yourself.

PiroBal: And don't be a Kare…

Luna: Dude! Harsh!

PiroBal: Fine, don't be ignorant and idiotic of the facts. Keep away from the virus and also have proper diet and vitamins!

-END-

**AN: It's been a while since I had this request. Special thanks to cruz2018 for this request. Now it might be too soon to release this one but for now we can say we've finally won against the pandemic but we still need to practice the "New Normal" for us to avoid getting any infection. I hope that one day, the world will return to its former state of glory. **

**These are current line of suggestions:**

**October-themed songs [not necessarily Halloween songs.]**

**Anime Songs (English Cover Version)**

**Once again, Thanks you, leave a like, review/request, follow and I hope you enjoy. God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!**


End file.
